Roturas
by Chia S.R
Summary: Konoha School recibe la llegada de nuevos alumnos con potencia de problemáticos. Con los corazones rotos, los nervios a flor de piel y destruidos. Una nueva oportunidad ha llegado a ellos como caída del cielo. ¿Conseguirán estos nuevos días hacerlos felices? SS, NH, ST entre otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:**_ Konoha School recibe la llegada de nuevos alumnos con potencia de problemáticos. Con los corazones rotos, los nervios a flor de piel y destruidos. Una nueva oportunidad ha llegado a ellos como caída del cielo. ¿Conseguirán estos nuevos días hacerlos felices?_

**Género: **_Escolar, romance, Lemon, AU, OOC (aunque se intentará que no), drama, angustia, misterio, acción. Hetero. _

**Parejas: **(Aunque no serán desde el principio y parezcan inclinaciones hacia otros, estas serán las parejas fijas):_ SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, Saiino, AsuKure, GaaMat, KakaRin, KaSui, Miku, etc. _

**Notas: **(Para poder entender mejor el fic):

_Pensamientos y pasado._

Texto normal.

(…) Cambio de lugar, personaje o temporal.

(Flashback o fin del flashback) un recuerdo del pasado.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, solo uso sus personajes para darle chincha a mi imaginación.

**Advertencia:**

_Los capítulos serán largos porque abarcan a muchos personajes __:3_

**Capítulo 1**

_**Llegada.**_

_A veces tenemos el corazón tan roto que ni los pedazos nos consuela._

_Konoha School 2014. _

_Invierno. 22:00 Horas._

_Aula: 2-b_

_Advertencia: Solo profesores cualificados._

—Comencemos la reunión.

Autoritaria y firme. La voz resonó contra las paredes blancas y llenó los oídos de los pocos profesores que, apretujados, se sentaban o apoyaban sobre los pupitres verdes a estrenar. El frio había helado las ventanas, impidiendo que cualquier rayo de luz entrara en la oscuridad del crepúsculo.

La directora golpeó la pizarra donde con letras perfectamente claras estaba escrita el principal motivo para esa reunión. "_Clase sumamente problemática que debemos de criar". _

Los profesores intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de centrar su atención en los orbes castaños. Tsunade era la mejor directora que cualquier institución deseara tener. Su fuerte carácter era conocido en casi todo el mundo escolar. Sin embargo, contenía un pequeño fetiche aparte de su poca paciencia y del que constaba, algunas de las ganancias de la institución. Sin embargo, era la más afanada a la hora de la educación de los jóvenes.

Por ese mismo motivo los había reunido a todos ahí, tras sus largas horas de trabajo y antes de que comenzaran las clases. Ya los había seleccionado con sumo cuidado. Los tutores para ese curso debían de tener las cualidades necesarias para poder refrenar el énfasis adolescente de tan terrible clase.

—Los alumnos de 2-b serán chicos especiales, por llamarlos de algún modo— empezó su secretaria Shizune entregando a todos y cada uno de los presentes unas fichas con los rostros y nombres de los futuros problemas—. Han sido expulsados de diferentes colegios durante años. Dada su naturaleza agresiva ninguna institución ha querido recogerles y volcarse en su enseñanza.

—Y nos los encasquetan a nosotros, ¿verdad?

Quien habló estaba sentado al final de la clase, con la hoja frente a su rostro. Pese a la oscuridad llevaba unas gafas de sol y un pañuelo en la cabeza que cubría sus oscuros cabellos. Se subió las gafas y miró al resto con interés. Tsunade carraspeó.

—Somos la única institución que los ha aceptado. Me he arriesgado porque confío en ustedes.

—Pero esta institución es demasiado importante como para traer pandilleros a sus aulas, Tsunade-sama— presionó el hombre frunciendo las cejas—. No somos solo una escuela primaria y secundaria. También poseemos la mejor universidad de toda Konoha. Especialmente, en cuanto a medicina, de la cual usted es profesora directa.

—No necesito que me recuerdes lo que soy y lo que poseo, Ebisu— recordó Tsunade rechinando los dientes—. Pero debido a nuestra importante fama, necesitamos dar este paso y enseñar al resto de instituciones escolares que podemos ayudar a estudiantes que lo necesiten. Son niños, por dios, igual que cualquier otro. Solo necesitan mano firme y estudio.

—Algunos van a necesitar cadenas más que otra cosa— murmuró una mujer de cabellos negros que se sentaba en el borde de una de las enormes ventanas.

Tsunade dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Los rojos ojos le devolvieron la mirada como disculpa.

—Sé por quién lo dices. Su fama es demasiado grande como para fingir que no les conozco. Pero es lo que vamos a intentar corregir. No. Lo vamos a corregir. Por dios, son muchachos que están intentando ganarse un lugar en la vida. ¿Qué son ustedes?

Un murmullo resonó en el aula. Fue suficiente para que ella lo aceptara. Shizune borró la pizarra y empezó a escribir. Los profesores lo miraron con sumo interés.

—Entonces, pasemos a asuntos más importantes. Mañana empieza el nuevo curso, muchachos… ¡A darnos caña!

(…)

_Konoha School, 2014, al día siguiente._

_Entrada principal. Invierno. 08:32 de la mañana._

El primero en dar el golpe fue el muchacho más alto. El puñetazo estalló justo en su mejilla izquierda, lo que provocó que su cabeza se deslizara hacia atrás con el impulso y su cuerpo golpeara contra la reja. Esta protestó con un sordo sonido metálico y hierro. El muchacho levantó la cabeza con la interrogación en la cara.

Lo único que había hecho había sido hacer una simple broma. Algo natural y normal, como todas las mañanas, aunque sus víctimas fueran diferentes, todas terminaban en risas, no estallándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Miró hacia la figura que rápidamente empezó a ser custodiada por otros rostros. Algunos de sorpresa, otros de pregunta y otros de afirmación, como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera lo más correcto del mundo.

Una gota de sangre resbalaba del puño de su agresor pero éste no le hizo caso. Dio un paso hacia él y lo levantó del suelo con facilidad. Los hierros de la puerta se clavaron contra su espalda.

—Repite lo que has dicho si te atreves— la voz tenía un deje que arrastraba su dialecto. Lo cual quería decir que no era de la ciudad exactamente o, quizás, de la parte más conflictiva de esta—, venga, _Dattebayo._

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron y lo fulminaron amenazadoramente. ¿Cómo demonios de lo que estaba pasando iba a ser capaz de volver a decirle a esa chica las mismas palabras? Si tan solo nunca hubiera abierto la bocaza…

_Ey, nena, qué te parece si tú, tu falda corta y yo nos damos un voltio por ahí para ver qué tal se te abren las piernas_, había dicho eso con intenciones de recibir la misma respuesta que siempre le soltaban. Un "No" exagerado y la moza corriendo.

Sin embargo, la chica de cabellos rubios y largos, con esos pedazos de ojazos azules brillantes había estado custodiada rápidamente por aquel gigante rubio y aquel grupo de tipos raros. Pensaba que iba a poder estar a la altura con aquel sujeto con pinta de chulo, sin embargo, no fue así. Simplemente y con ese puñetazo estaba deseando ir a la enfermería, meterse bajo las mantas y no salir hasta que terminaran las clases.

¿Por qué cada vez llegaban más chicos y se colocaban al lado de las chicas como si las custodiaran? Y demonios, cual parecía más peligroso. Por otro lado, ninguno parecía tener intenciones de detener al rubio. Al contrario, incluso le pareció ver a un moreno que lo miraba con un deje de burla, como si simplemente fuera un insecto en medio del camino del rubio.

El muchacho de ojos azules volvió a empotrarlo contra la puerta, como si aquella distracción de sus pensamientos fuera irritante hasta el punto de querer más. Le vio volver a levantar el puño con el que le había golpeado, pero algo lo retuvo. Una mano pequeña apareció justo sobre el brazo levantado y presionó el codo del joven. Este miró a la muchacha junto a él con sorpresa.

—¡Ah, Sakura-chan! — habló animadamente.

Una joven de cabellos rosados cortos, recogidos con un pequeño clip. Los ojos verdes más extraños que nunca hubiera visto, una pequeña marca en su frente en forma de rombo y ataviada con la ropa del instituto se colocó las manos sobre las caderas.

—Es suficiente. El primer día y estás dando la nota— regañó al rubio como si de su madre se tratara. Este se rascó la nuca avergonzado. ¿Dónde demonios estaban los cojones de antes?

—Pues, es que… verás… — balbuceó el chico.

—Frontuda— la rubia que momentos antes había intentado llevarse al catre con su broma se adelantó, ignorando la mirada furiosa que le dedicó la chica de cabellos rosados—, no culpes a Naruto. Solo me defendió, nada más.

—Sí, sí— puntualizó Naruto.

—Este chico— la joven de ojos azules miró hacia él con desprecio—, soltó una buena rastra de mierda por la boca. Y tampoco vale una expulsión el primer día, Naruto— el rubio lo sopesó cerrando sus ojos y acentuando su rostro en forma de zorro—, bah, entremos. Creo que ya hemos llamado suficiente la atención.

—Está bien, Ino-cerda— sentenció la pelirosa.

Y la chica se giró hacia la entrada, pasando por su lado sin más preocupación, entre la chica de rubios cabellos y el enorme chico. El resto les siguieron como un rebaño de ovejas. Muchos le dedicaron una mirada sombría, otros ni le miraron. Algunos soltaron una risita. Pero uno de ellos le lanzó la mirada más terrorífica del mundo. Su hubiera podido arder ahí mismo, lo habría hecho.

Se quedó sentado sobre sus temblorosas piernas mientras se limpiaba la sangre. Una de sus muelas le bailaba en el interior de la boca.

—¿Estás bien?

Levantó la mirada hacia arriba, sorprendido. Una muchacha de cabellos largos, entre negros y azulados y los ojos perlas más preciosos que hubiera visto nunca, le extendía un pañuelo de encaje blanco con letras bordadas en rojo. HH. Casi ni se atrevió a tocarlo.

—¿Quién demonios son? — cuestionó.

La chica sonrió con cierta duda. Movió sus dedos en gesto de vergüenza mientras miraba hacia el rebaño.

—La clase 2-b— presentó la chica—. Somos los nuevos.

Y tras hacer una reverencia corrió para reunirse con tres chicos que la esperaban. Claro. Ella también pertenecía a ese grupo. ¿Cómo podía existir ese ángel dentro de esa panda de matones?

2-b. La clase problemática, había llegado a Konoha School.

(…)

Bebió un sorbo de la taza de café humeante mientras observaba al grupo dirigirse hacia el edificio. El chico rubio parecía llevar la voz cantante. Y el moreno junto a él también. El resto de alumnos los miraban sorprendidos y cuchicheaban asustados a medida que se acercaban hacia el edificio. El profesor de la puerta finalmente daba la cara y se llevaba a aquel pobre diablo herido hasta la enfermería.

_Vaya, los cobardes existen en todos lados_, pensó con sorpresa. Apuró el café de un sorbo y con maestría colocó el libro y la libreta con la lista sobre su hombro. Nada más girarse se encontró con unos ojos rojos y una melena de aspecto sedoso y despeinado. Kurenai bostezó y le pasó por al lado nada más saludarle. Podría resultar normal, pero aquella mujer parecía experta en moverse siempre rápido y dejarles ver más que tocar.

Silbando una canción mientras se acomodaba su máscara se dirigió hacia 2-B. Era el tutor oficial de aquella clase de desastrosos alumnos. Aunque todavía no podía considerarlos de ese modo exactamente. Tsunade había insistido en sobremanera que él se encargara de ellos como tutor. Había sido un buen problema y esperaba que llegaran muchos más.

Como Ebisu se había empeñado en puntuar una y otra vez, eran agresivos. Sus historiales indiciaban que habían llegado hasta a agredir a sus profesores sin reparo alguno. Que eran una panda de insoportables que habían llegado a volver locos a todos los psicólogos de instituto que habían tenido. Además, de un modo u otro, todos eran repetidores, con lo cual, enseñarles sería ser todavía más testarudos que sus vacías cabezas.

Kakashi quizás se había contagiado del espíritu luchador de Tsunade, por eso mismo y a su modo, se negaba a dejar atrás a aquellos niños. Porque por mucho que sus hormonas ya los empezaran a marcar como futuros adultos, seguían siendo niños que necesitaban una mano amiga. Y quizás no solo una mano amiga.

Las puertas estaban cerradas cuando llegó, pero las voces ya salían del interior del aula. Algunas risas, otros protestaba por tener que estar ahí. Según los informes, algunos se habían reincorporado hoy mismo por haber estado expulsados. Se imaginaba sus caras de sueño. Sonrió y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. El silencio reinó cuando le vieron.

Estaban desperdigados por la clase. Algunos sentados en los pupitres, otros alrededor en grupo. Uno sentado en el borde de la ventana con varias chicas franqueándolo. Sonrió a medida que se acercaba hasta la mesa y les estudió con atención. Justo cuando la campana sonaba anunciando las clases abrió la libreta con la lista y les dedicó una mirada autoritaria.

—Mi nombre es Kakashi Katake, seré vuestro tutor a partir de hoy. Mis asignaturas serán historia, tutorías y literaturas. Después os pondré mis horarios de tutoría por si lo necesitáis.

Se giró hacia la pizarra y empezó a borrar lo que habían escrito. Esperó alguna broma por su parte, pero cuando se giró, parecían gatos. Unos asustados, otros curiosos, otros desconfiados.

—Bien. Ahora pasaré lista. Os sentaréis por orden de lista y os presentareis para que nos conozcamos. Solo será una semana, después nos sentaremos por sorteo, ¿de acuerdo?

Silencio. Suspiró.

—¿De acuerdo? — repitió con seriedad. Algunos balbucearon una afirmación—. Bien, comencemos. Shino Aburame— indicó y señaló el pupitre junto a la puerta.

Un muchacho con gafas oscuras se acercó hasta el lugar. Apartó la silla y se colocó entre esta y el pupitre.

—¡Adelante Shino! — Exclamó un chico con marcas rojas en la cara en forma de colmillos y el cabello revuelto. Kakashi siseó para acallarlo.

—Shino Aburame— se presentó el susodicho—, soy hijo de un apicultor, tengo dieciocho años, y…— sin darse cuenta el muchacho empezó un largo repertorio. Kakashi sintió un sudor frio recorrerle como advertencia.

—Suficiente, el siguiente.

Aburame se sentó refunfuñando.

—Vamos a ver. Akimichi Chôji.

Un chico bastante, por no decir muy, rellenito se adelantó. Se colocó en su puesto y le miró.

—Soy Chôji y me encanta la carne— se presentó. Después se sentó con un ruidoso crujir de la silla. Kakashi parpadeó.

Suspiró y pasó hasta que fue el turno de una pelirroja que no cesaba de mover sus gafas con nerviosismo y miraba hacia un moreno con interés.

—Karin— repitió. La chica bufó y caminó hasta su asiento correspondiente entre las risas de algunos.

—Karin U…— guardó silencio y se encogió de hombros, sentándose.

_Esperaba que armara más jaleo, sinceramente,_ pensó.

—Sakura Haruno— prosiguió.

Una chica de cabellos rosas dio un paso adelante. La reconoció. Era la misma que había detenido al rubio inquieto de la mesa de atrás. Se acomodó en su asiento, no sin antes enviar una mirada de advertencia hacia la pelirroja junto a ella.

—Sakura Haruno— se presentó—, dieciocho años. Mi padre es… mi sueño es convertirme… la persona que… bah— se dejó caer en su asiento por igual y miró su teléfono móvil como si fuera la única salida.

_Vaya, estos chicos realmente necesitan que les escuchen. Están bien agotados de la ignorancia de los adultos._

—Gaara— nombró.

Nadie dio un paso adelante, ni siquiera tosió o se escuchó una sonrisita. Frunció el ceño y vio a una chica de cabellos rubios levantar la mano.

—Está ausente por gripe.

—Ah, gracias. Que traiga un justificante.

No sabía si creer o no. La falta igualmente se la llevaba.

—Siguiente: Hinata Hyûga.

Alguien tropezó con una de las mesas con nerviosismo, cuando fue a colocar la mesa, con el trasero, golpeó la que estaba detrás de ella. El rostro se le puso del mismo color que los tomates.

—Deja la mesa, no te preocupes— invitó— pasa delante…

—¡S-sí! — corrió hasta su puesto y Kakashi temió que diera de lleno con el suelo—. Preséntate— invitó una vez estuvo a salvo.

—S-soy Hinata… ahm… tengo dieciocho años…— la notó tragar y tocarse los dedos mientras hablaba—, mi… mis padres son empresarios. Y… ehm…

Parecía costarle horrores. Estaba a punto de demandarle que lo dejara cuando alguien posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Era un joven mayor que ella, con los cabellos castaños pero los mismos ojos perla. La chica balbuceó un rápido gracias y se sentó. El chico le miró en espera.

—Adelante— invitó.

—Neji Hyüga.

—Oh, ¿sois hermanos?

—No— y asunto zanjado. Se sentó junto a su prima, pues según sus partidas de nacimiento que poseía el centro era hijo del hermano de Hinata.

_Una familia problemática._

—Siguiente— indicó—. Kiba Inuzuka.

El chico de los extraños tatuajes dio un paso al frente y se situó en su asiento, tras Aburame. Sonrió mostrando sus caninos alargados.

—¡Soy Kiba y me encantan los perros! ¡Y las chicas! ¡Y…!

—Creo que nos hacemos una idea— zanjó antes de que se anduviera por las ramas. A ver, sigamos. Rock Lee.

Un chico con cabello estilo tazón dio un paso adelante todo entusiasmado. Lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus cejas. De algún modo le resultó familiar. Levantó el pulgar tras posicionarse tras el escritorio.

—¡Soy Lee y estoy totalmente enamorado de Sakura!

Todo quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera le hizo el menor caso. El pobre se sentó con los brazos estirados en la mesa mientras maldecía su suerte.

—Matsuri— nombró.

Una chica castaña llegó animadamente hasta su puesto.

—Soy Matsuri. Mis padres trabajan para la empresa "Arena y más". Tengo dieciséis años.

_Ah, la chica que no repitió y aun así fue expulsada por ser descubierta en una fiesta. _

—Shikamaru Nara.

Un chico con el cabello atado en una coleta, dándole una extraña forma de piña caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su puesto. Bostezaba mientras tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Shikamaru Nara— se presentó—, tsk, es problemático así que…— se sentó y dio por zanjado su presentación.

_Así que tú eres el chico con mayores faltas de ausencia. Bien, te tendré vigilado._

—Sai.

Un chico de ojos tan oscuros como sus propios cabellos y tez pálida se posicionó. Llevaba un bloc de dibujo debajo del brazo.

—Sai— se presentó y puso la más falsas de las sonrisas que había visto nunca—, solo dibujo.

—Ehm, ¿ok? — lo vio sentarse. Miró su lista—. Tayuya.

La pelirroja caminó hasta su escritorio, le mandó una mirada nada agradable, le tentó a preguntara y se sentó. Kakashi suspiró y zanjó el tema.

—Temari.

La chica que momentos antes le había informado de la falta de Gaara se posicionó en su asiento. Traía un pequeño abanico con ella que golpeaba de vez en cuando al cerrarlo.

—Temari. Diecinueve años.

Y se sentó.

—Tenten— continuó.

Una chica con dos moños a cada lado de la cabeza se colocó en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tenten— se presentó—, hija de un librero.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, pero no presionó. Dado su historial, Tenten era la hija de un traficante de armas al que habían detenido tres años atrás. Desde que su padre entrara en prisión su comportamiento había cambiado radicalmente.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

_Ahí vamos. Uno de los leones de la clase. O debería de decir… ¿águila?_

El moreno abandonó su puesto sobre el borde de la ventana para colocarse en su asiento. Tenten frunció el ceño cuando lo tuvo a su lado. El chico de ojos negros le miró.

—Hn. Uchiha Sasuke— se presentó—. No me interesa nada. No tengo ningún interés especial.

Fríamente escupió aquellas palabras mientras sus ojos destilaban odio. Se sentó tras apartar la silla con el pie.

_Y el siguiente y último León…_

—Naruto Uzumaki.

—¡Yosh! ¡Por fin me toca, _Dattebayo!_ — Dio un salto sobre la mesa de su asiento y le señaló— ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el mejor en todo el mundo!

Kakashi parpadeó.

—¿El mejor, _qué_?

Aquella pregunta pareció descolocar al rubio, que parpadeó perplejo.

—Pues el mejor— repitió como si aquello simplemente lo solucionara todo.

—Bueno, pues mientras buscas en qué quieres ser el mejor, sigamos. Ino Yamanaka.

La rubia de ojos azules que momentos antes había estado en la puerta junto el rubio se colocó en su pupitre con andares divertidos.

—Soy Ino, dieciocho años. Mis padres son floristas.

Y luego se sentó sonriendo al moreno junto a él.

_Bien. Con esto ya los tengo a todos. _

Cogió unos folios con los horarios expuestos dentro de un cuadrado y se los entregó a los de la primera fila para que fueran pasándolos.

—Este será vuestro horario a partir de hoy mismo. Cada profesor os entregará una lista de material que necesitéis para las clases. Si no pudierais conseguirlo, siempre se pueden hacer fotocopias. Hablad con Anko en la biblioteca. Ella os ayudará.

Regresó hasta su mesa y apoyó su trasero contra el quicio de esta.

—También, id preparándoos mentalmente que necesitareis un delegado y un subdelegado para asuntos importantes.

—¿Y cuando llega el rollo de que también tenéis un psicólogo para cuando lo necesitéis, que estaréis expulsados antes de abrir el primer libro y el resto de amenazas? — Cuestionó Kiba mientras convertía su horario en un avión.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja.

—Creía que veníais a estudiar, a crecer como alumnos, no a contar vuestras penas a un tipo que le dará absolutamente igual lo que queráis y os moldeará vuestra mente— suspiró y sintió pena por Hayate y su oficio.

—¿Qué? — La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de todos. Hasta Sakura levantó la vista del móvil y ya le prestaba más atención.

—Sois adolescentes, claro que tendréis problemas, pero— les miró uno a uno—, sois estudiantes que deben de tomar sus propias decisiones. Desde luego, las puertas de Hayate estarán abiertas para el que le necesite.

El timbre interrumpió su relato. Recogió sus cosas y les miró.

—No os mováis. Ahora os toca Matemáticas con Ebiru-sensei.

Y salió de la clase silbando alguna cancioncilla.

(…)

Sakura estaba en Shock. ¿Aquel hombre realmente les había dicho que podían estudiar libremente? ¿No había amenazas? ¿Ni expulsiones? ¿Ni siquiera iban a reñirles por el follón que había montado Naruto en la entrada nada más llegar? Aquello era increíble. Y por las caras de sus compañeros comprendía que no era la única que estaba alucinando. Hasta Naruto parecía estar en estado de Shock.

Aquel tutor suyo por un momento les había parecido una buena persona adulta. De esas en las que puedes confiar libremente que siempre te tenderán una mano.

—Ey, no os emocionéis. Puede que solo estuviera fingiendo como los demás.

La voz llegó desde atrás. Tatsuya había sacado su flauta, de un rojo oscuro, y se encargaba de limpiarla. Con las piernas cruzadas y el talón golpeando la pata de su mesa. Aquella simple advertencia heló los ánimos. Ella tenía razón desgraciadamente. No podían confiar en nadie.

Lo habían aprendido durante esos tres problemáticos años a base de dolor y furia. Ella misma era reticente a creer en los adultos del mismo modo que el resto de jóvenes podían. No era natural para ellos tener un problema e ir corriendo a contárselo a su tutor. Aprendieron que ellos mismos tenían que sacarse las castañas del fuego.

—¿Qué se supone que tenemos ahora? — cuestionó mirando el móvil con desinterés.

—Matemáticas— recordó la tímida vocecita de Hinata a su lado.

—Anda, mira Shikamaru, tu fuerte— puntualizó el gordito de la clase hacia el chico de cabellos en forma de piña.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, apoyado sobre su brazo y miró hacia el exterior. Sakura también había sido buena en matemáticas en su tiempo. No de excelentes como lo era el Nara, pero sí de notables altos. Pero recordar lo que era no servía de nada. Porque también había sido buena en artes florales con Ino. O en gimnasia, que no se le daba nada mal.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y un profesor se abrió paso. Era delgado y algo siniestro. O quizás simplemente es que su ego le superaba de altura. Le dedicó una simple mirada y sintió el aire helado que se formó rápidamente a su alrededor. Todos siempre listos para saltar en cualquier momento.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba justo frente a su pupitre con la mano extendida. Sakura arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué demonios quería?

—El móvil— demandó subiéndose las oscuras gafas de sol—, están prohibidos durante la clase.

Miró por un instante el aparato y luego a él. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que entregarle su aparato? De repente, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Miró hacia atrás y vio el ceño fruncido de Naruto. El aspecto de su postura era claramente la de lanzarse contra el profesor si era necesario.

_Demonios, otra vez no._

Posó el móvil sobre la mano del profesor y tragó, sintiendo la mirada de desconcierto del rubio sobre su espalda. El hombre lo dejó sobre la mesa y la miró.

—A última hora venga a recogerlo a la sala de profesores— indicó.

Sakura asintió y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba helada.

(Flashback)

—_Sakura hija, es hora de irte a clases— anunció la voz de su progenitora desde las escaleras. Sakura miró la puerta con cierta indiferencia y temor— ¿Sakura?_

—_¡Sí! — se obligó a exclamar. Su madre cesó su empeño._

_Estaba incómoda y por más que miraba la mochila con sus cosas no terminaba de creérselo. Las últimas palabras de su tutor hacia un año eran simples y claras:_

"Nunca volveréis a ser aceptados en una institución de enseñanza. Olvidaros de sueños y futuros".

_¿Sueños y futuros? Entonces, ¿por qué había llegado a su casa una carta donde le informaban de que un nuevo curso empezaba y que debía de presentarte en la escuela más importante de toda Konoha? _

_Había llamado a Ino para asegurarse y esta le había respondido animada que ella también tenía una, al igual que Hinata y Tenten. Naruto había ido a verla completamente animado mientras sacudía el papel y entonces, había sido cuando decidió que no podía hacer nada más._

—_¿Realmente quieres que esté en esa clase? — Le había preguntado al rubio sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara._

_Él había sonreído con ese deje de zorrito en su rostro._

—_¡Por supuesto! ¡No sería divertido si no estuviéramos todos!_

_La pregunta era: ¿qué pensaba Naruto que sería divertido? Les estaban dando una nueva oportunidad y ella se lo estaba pensando demasiado. No quería volver a ver al rubio furioso, con el rostro congestionado por aguantar las lágrimas mientras maldecía los profesores. Y sin embargo él, se lo estaba pasando realmente bomba ante la idea de volver a clases con todos. _

_¿Por qué diablos nunca perdía la esperanza? ¿Por qué parecía seguir gustándole que le pisotearan, que frustraran todos sus sueños? ¿Por qué luchaba por ser reconocido tanto?_

_Suspiró y aferró la maleta con un tirón brusco y bajó las escaleras. Su madre la miró un instante antes de salir y pudo ver la decepción dibujada en su rostro._

(Fin del flashback)

(…)

Estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. La emoción de una nueva oportunidad le había corrido por las venas desde que recibiera aquella carta, pero ahora, todo estaba siendo confuso. Se había prometido a sí mismo comportarse, incluso no volver a pelearse y lo primero que hacía era meterse en una pelea por unas frases mal dichas a una chica de su grupo. Si no hubiera sido por Sakura estaría de nuevo de papitas en la calle. Seguramente se habría hecho el chulo, escupido alegado que ahí no tenía que hacer, pero la verdad era que necesitaba estar en ese lugar, continuar adelante, o terminaría pagándolo muy caro.

Tragó al recordar los cabellos de su madre levantados en ocho formas, el puño que le esperaba como hiciera alguna de las suyas y la mirada de enfado de su progenitora. Si volvía a cagarla, Kushina Uzumaki le daría la paliza de su vida. Según ella, su padre no había muerto para dejar como heredero a un rebelde como él.

Eso mismo había pensado él años atrás, cuando ya estaba harto de ir de una clase a otra, cuando las expulsiones eran el plato de cada medio día y las peleas su cena. En aquel tiempo no podía librase de su frustración, de que los adultos fueran injusto y simples paquetes de sangre que tan solo sabían mirarle por encima del hombro y recordarle que era una basura.

Rechinó los dientes nada más recordarlo.

Todo había sido tan injusto y luchaba tanto por conseguir una simple muestra de atención que sin darse cuenta aquella clase se había convertido en su mayor punto de apoyo. Eran como una familia para él, con sus diferencias y demás. Por eso, fue incapaz de pasar por alto que aquel brabucón hablara de aquella forma a Ino. Y había perdido los papeles.

Para remate, su nuevo tutor era extraño. Hasta el punto de sorprenderle. ¿Qué demonios era ese de que se enfocaran en ser estudiantes y se olvidaran de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban las amenazas y demás? Siempre había sido tan fácil para los adultos hacerles ver que eran inferiores.

—Usuratonkachi.

Volvió en sí y miró hacia su compañero de asientos furioso. Sasuke simplemente le hizo un gesto hacia el profesor. Ebisu-sensei, como se había presentado, estaba pasando lista y era su turno de responder.

—¡Ah, aquí, aquí! — señaló levantando una mano.

La mirada del tipo fue congelante.

_Otra vez esa mirada… otra vez toda esta mierda…_

Primero había sido con Sakura y ahora, ¿quería buscarle problemas a él?

Pero el profesor se dio la vuelta y entregó a los primeros pupitres unos folios. Se acomodó en la silla y desde su posición visualizó las nucas de los demás. Todos estaban tensos, algunos malhumorados y otros, expectantes. ¿Cómo demonios podían soportar tanta tensión en sus cuerpos? Él necesitaba correr pronto. Ejercitarse o terminaría acumulando demasiada energía y explotaría a la menor de cambio.

(…)

Hinata se giró para pasar la hoja correspondiente hacia atrás y de refilón alcanzó a ver al rubio. Naruto se había inclinado para coger su hoja correspondiente y tenía el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba comprender qué había escrito en el folio. A su lado, unos ojos negros se encontraron con ella. Tragó y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

No le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha. Era la contraparte de Naruto. Naruto era la luz y el otro, la oscuridad. Estaba segura. Pero ambos eran amigos. Los mejores amigos que nunca podría ver. Cuando ella llegó a esa clase por primera vez fue como experimentar ambas cosas a la vez. Naruto había sonreído abiertamente no solo dándole la bienvenida, si no que la incorporó con el resto de chicas. Sin embargo, Sasuke simplemente la miró con un deje de sorpresa y después, fingió que no existía.

Para ella no significaría nada, desde luego, si no fuera porque sus familias se conocían. Fue el segundo año en que sus padres los presentaron. Fue en segundo año cuando todo empezó a moverse. Y fue en segundo año cuando él le dejó bien clarito que no quería saber nada de ella. Y ahora, volvían a estar ahí, en la misma clase, teniendo que soportarse y verse, repitiendo un segundo año como si necesitara recalcar sus malos recuerdos.

(Flashback)

—_Olvida que me conoces— la había apresado del brazo nada más llegar a la escuela. La fulminaba con ojos oscuros y penetrantes—, ignora lo que ha pasado._

—_P-pero lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…— murmuró asustada._

_El Uchiha apretó los labios y entrecerró sus orbes oscuras._

—_Entre nosotros nunca ha pasado nada._

(Fin del flashback)

Desde entonces había sentido miedo de él. Y cada vez que podía se mantenía alejada del susodicho, pero era un poco difícil no ser consciente de su presencia si siempre estaba con él. Naruto era su luz.

—Señorita, cuando usted quiera se vuelve para prestar atención.

La voz del profesor la hizo regresar en sí. Dio un respingo y miró hacia el frente. Escuchó algunas risitas y su rostro se volvió caliente. Sabía que su blanca piel estaría colorada y que resaltaría su torpeza.

_Demonios, Hinata_, se dijo,_ no has tenido bastante con el espectáculo de las mesas que ahora te embobas mirando a Naruto._

Sintió una ligera punzada en el vientre. Se llevó la mano hasta el lugar y acarició las vendas con suavidad. Volvía a dolerle. Neji se inclinó hacia ella con curiosidad y no pudo más que sonreírle. Desde que su primo había llegado un año atrás desde su casa se había volcado. Sus atenciones y consejos, aunque al principio rudos y fríos cambiaron en un año. Ahora Neji era más un hermano mayor que otra cosa.

(…)

Sasuke se había encontrado con la mirada de la chica de ojos extraño. La de cabellos azules que tantas veces había descubierto mirando hacia ellos mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos. Le había puesto de mal humor al instante.

Cambió de posición en la silla justo cuando el timbre sonaba y comenzaba la tercera hora. No tenían tiempo ni para un respiro y se moría por llevarse algo a la boca. Por un momento, empezó a pensar que se le estaban contagiando los instintos hambrones de Naruto, pero si mal no recordaba no había desayunado esa mañana.

Nada más despertarse se había encontrado a su padre abrochándose la chaqueta de camino a la puerta. La mirada que le había dedicado provocó que se le cerrara el estómago. ¿Cuándo demonios su padre iba a empezar a aceptarle? Él no era su hermano vagabundo.

Para más irritación, la puerta del dormitorio había estado abierta y había descubierto a su madre acostada en el sofá, mientras que otra mujer ocupaba la cama. Había rechinado los dientes y detenido su camino hacia la cocina automáticamente. Cuando su padre se marchaba en su BMV él ya estaba sobre su moto de camino a la casa del rubio.

Claro que todo eso no tenía culpa la chica tímida de ojos misteriosos o de suspiros tímidos hacia su amigo. Sin embargo, parte de su desgracia sí provenía de ella.

—Ey, teme— llamó Naruto poniéndose en pie—, salgamos.

—No podéis salir, empieza la tercera hora.

Una mujer despampanante entró por la puerta. Llevaba un vestido de color blanco y rojo que se estrechaba justo en sus caderas. El cabello algo alocado alrededor de su cara y unos penetrantes ojos rojos que lo estremecieron. No tenían la misma forma, pero parecían los que solían aparecer en sus pesadillas.

Demonios, esto no estaba empezando bien para él. Cuando recibió la carta anunciándole que había vuelto a ser aceptado en un centro de escolaridad, cuando ya estaba cavilando qué hacer para poder marcharse de su casa, su madre se lo había implorado para que regresara. Espero que ella no tuviera que acudir. ¡Diablos, era Hinata Hyûga! Debería de ser lista, inteligente y haberse sacado el graduado de algún otro modo.

—Vamos a ver— empezó la mujer tras presentarse como Kurenai—, seré vuestra profesora de física y química. Tendremos que utilizar el laboratorio la mayoría de veces, así que os pediré por favor que os comportéis durante el traslado. Hoy no será porque no está libre— añadió antes de que se pusieran en pie.

Un deje de molestia cruzó su voz. Por supuesto. Ellos eran la clase problemática. Que los hubieran llevado hasta ese lugar no era nada especial. Los profesores estaban en su derecho de desconfiar de ellos. Sin embargo, tanto Kakashi como esta mujer parecían contrariados porque les pusieran pegas a su avance en vez de cortarles las alas y amenazarlos.

La mujer se entretuvo en explicarles qué necesitarían y qué traer o no. Les dio folios igual que el resto y habló interesándose por ellos. Para su sorpresa, Ino, Karin, Kiba y Hinata se abrieron rápidamente a ella. Incluso le pareció ver a Sakura participar en alguna que otra conversación.

Miró a Naruto de reojo. Éste estaba de brazos cruzados mientras les observaba con el ceño fruncido. No tardaría mucho en llamar la atención del resto, estaba seguro. Pero el estúpido del rubio era incapaz de percatarse de lo que realmente debería. De tantos años de conocerla, se había percatado a la perfección. El carácter de Sakura era diferente. Estaba deprimida. O al menos, algo así. No estaba seguro de por qué y tampoco pensaba enfocarse en ello. Era Naruto el que siempre se encargaba de levantarla cuando la depresión la rodeaba, así como a la inversa. Porque él estaba tan enfocado en la pelirosa que no cesaba de perseguirla y gritar su nombre, aunque fuera una molestia.

(…)

Shikamaru bostezó por no sabía que vez. Llevaba desde que había despertado con una pereza increíble. Pero ahí estaba, sentado, escuchando la presentación de aquella profesora y su charla que rápidamente variaba. Él quería estar en el exterior, posiblemente en el tejado, acostado y mirando las nubes mientras echaba alguna que otra cabezadita.

Pero se encontraba ahí, sentado tras un pupitre y ojeando una hoja que había leído ya tres veces. ¿Por qué? Porque su madre estaba harta de que fuera un vago que no hacia nada. Habían discutido, o mejor dicho, ella había discutido. Él simplemente se mantuvo ahí, de pie, escuchando los gritos y los golpes que su madre le otorgaba a la pobre mesa del salón. Hasta que su padre no entró en la casa, con una cesta escasa de compra, no se detuvo. Se echó a sus brazos y lloró mientras él aprovechaba para escabullirse.

Su madre había abierto la carta que le enviaran por error al confundir el nombre de su padre. No le importaba, tampoco tenía nada que ocultar, pero hubiera preferido evitarse tremendo escenario.

Sin embargo, su padre había sido otro caso. Entró en su habitación a plena noche, despertándolo.

(Flashback)

_Eran las tres de la mañana según el despertador. Su padre se sentó a los pies de la cama con gesto serio y aburrido a la vez. Quizás ese era el deje de los Nara, así como su característico cabello en forma de piña. Su padre había esperado a que se espabilara un poco antes de hablar._

—_Esa carta… es algo que no debes de desperdiciar. Tienes una nueva oportunidad para ser algo en la vida. Tu inteligencia es grande, ¿por qué no la aprovechas? _

_Shikamaru bostezó y miró hacia la ventana. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en un cielo oscuro. Solo una pequeña torre terminada en punta le impedía ver claramente la constelación que se formaba._

—_Es problemático._

_Tener que levantarse todos los días temprano. Cargar la maleta. Hacer deberes al volver a casa. Aguantar a una clase que no hacía más que ruido. Tener que soportar a las chicas gritando. Las falsas caras de los profesores. Bueh, todo era un problema._

—_¿No querías hacer algo grande en el futuro? — Cuestionó su progenitor echándose hacia delante—, está bien que nos ayudes en la reserva cuando quieres, pero, ¿cuál es tu sueño?_

_¿Su sueño? ¿Acostarse de nuevo contaba cómo sueño? Suspiró y se recostó._

—_Iré._

_Su padre se levantó tras darse unas palmadas en las rodillas._

—_Genial. Así tampoco tendrás que aguantar a tu madre— animó._

_Shikamaru le vio salir por la puerta y como siempre hacia, se preguntó de nuevo por qué su padre aguantaba a su madre. _

(fin del flashback)

Y por ese mismo motivo estaba ahí, soportando largas horas con el trasero pegado a una silla. Miró a su alrededor y bostezó. Algunos ya se habían animado con la charla de Kurenai, hasta se habían tomado la libertad de acercarse para curiosear algunas de las cosas que darían.

Arqueando una ceja, se preguntó cómo narices podían ser muchos de ellos tan problemáticos.

(…)

Hinata parecía animada, interesada en la conversación aunque apenas soltaba algunas cortas frases. Aquello era bueno. Sin embargo, le preocupaba el gesto que había efectuado momentos antes. Estaba seguro de que su herida se había vuelto a abrir. Hubiera preferido cargarla hasta la enfermería y que la revisaran, pero su prima ya le había advertido, aunque más bien pedido con ojos lacrimosos, que no hiciera una escena de primo preocupado y sobreprotector.

No era su intención comportarse de ese modo. Es más, antiguamente ni hubiera pensado en hacerlo. Pero no era su "yo" de un año atrás al que le importaba nada esa chica. Era su prima pequeña, había comprendido como amarla y se había ganado su aprecio con muchos esfuerzos.

Tener esos sentimientos familiares hacia ella aumentaba sus motivos para encontrarse en ese lugar. No le importaba haber tenido que repetir curso. Tampoco era culpa de ella, ni siquiera de su severo tío, que había tenido la paciencia de soportarlo con sus males de humor y peleas. Incluso había llegado a formar parte de su apoyo emocional a la hora de calmarle y mostrarle un nuevo camino a seguir.

Sin embargo, su tío también le había fallado. Y no solo a él, a Hinata también.

Cuando la carta invitándole a unirse a las clases había llegado a la vez para ambos primos, Hinata había sonreído emocionada, echada sobre sus almohadas, dejando su libro de cabecera a un lado para releerla y le había mirado con ojos de ilusión. Neji se había encogido de hombros y había aceptado a sus ruegos de volver a estudiar.

Pese a que estaba seguro de que aunque la chica se alegraba mucho de estudiar junto a él, había otros motivos que la habían animado a volver a clase, quitarse de encima la depresión de aquel maldito incidente y dar pasos pequeños hasta el lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Sin embargo, había notado la palidez de su rostro cuando vio a Sasuke Uchiha y la diferencia de éste hacia su casi hermana.

Al menos, podrían convivir sin necesidad de comunicarse.

—Por cierto, chicos— habló la joven profesora levantando la voz—, id haciéndoos a la idea que las clases serán generalmente con grupos. Yo misma los montaré a medida que vaya viendo vuestros resultados. Por ahora, os haré una pequeña prueba para saber de vuestros conocimientos, ¿de acuerdo?

Un quejido de protesta llegó desde varios puntos de la clase. Naruto se estiró sobre la mesa llamándose hombre muerto y el Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad mientras le decía algo que sol el rubio alcanzó a oír, pero bastó para que ambos empezaran a discutir como costumbre.

Kurenai no se inmutó, se levantó y se fue hasta la altura de ambos. El rubio ya había cogido del cuello de la camisa al Uchiha y éste hacia el mismo intento cuando la mujer posó sus dos manos sobre las cabezas de ambos. Los muchachos se volvieron para encararla, pero algo inquietó al moreno, que se soltó rápidamente y volvió a sentarse, mirando a otro lado.

—Ya continuaremos esto luego, dobe— zanjó.

Naruto le imitó, sentándose con una rodilla sobre sobra la otra masculinamente mientras miraba a otro lado y hacia un mohín de enfado.

—Ya te digo, Teme.

Suspiró y miró hacia Lee. Desde que se habían conocido tiempo atrás no cesaba de querer imitar todo lo que fuera para él considerado como "compañerismo", así que no tardaría en gritarle algo acerca de una pelea o una carrera. A saber qué locura se le ocurría esa vez al chico del pelo tazón.

Sin embargo, algo detrás de Lee llamó su atención. La muchacha de los cocos en la cabeza le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tenten y él nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, más bien, apenas habían hablado tres o cuatro frases. Especialmente, desde que su carácter cambió tan drásticamente. Según Hinata estaba teniendo mal bache, pero Neji se preguntó si era del tipo de bache que provocaba que cada vez que sus ojos se encontraran le hiciera un mohín de enfado y mirase a otro lado como si él fuera la cosa más vergonzosa del mundo.

Empezaba a creer que ese año iba a ser realmente complicado.

(…)

La campana sonó justo cuando Kurenai advertía que no aceptaría peleas en su clase y que se abstuvieran de ellas. Por ella, perfecto. Cuanto menos jaleo tuviera a su alrededor mejor podría concentrarse y quitarse de encima ese curso.

No es que no les apreciara, porque vamos, la mitad de ellos eran sus amigos. Especialmente Sakura y Ino. Pero algunas otras la odiaban, como Tatsuya y Tenten. Pese que para algunos aquel grupo era una familia más, para ella simplemente eran conocidos a los que tenía que soportar cada día y con los que únicamente se sentía cómoda con pocos. Algunos de ellos, si se veía amenazada, incluso se interponían entre el peligro y ella, sorprendiéndola muy de vez en cuando.

Pero ella no necesitaba protección. Para nada. Se había envuelta en más peleas de las que recordaba. Había escapado de ellas siempre victoriosa. Magullada, con puntos, con roturas, pero siempre ganaba.

Antes tenía motivos para pelear. Dos para ser exactos. Porque no solo había peleado con mujeres si no también con hombres. Y todo por sus dos hermanos pequeños. Kankurou siempre había sido el solitario del grupo, el que había decidido que como profesión en su futuro sería creador de marionetas. El que nunca volvería a ver el sol.

Y luego estaba su hermano menor, el pequeño de los tres. Antes el adorable y el fácil de manipular. Ahora, su gran dolor de cabeza.

(Flashback)

_Llamó a la puerta por tercera vez. Sabía que su hermano se encontraba dentro ignorando sus llamados. Cuando quería hacerse el sordo y vivir en su mundo era realmente bueno. Harta de ser ignorada abrió la puerta y fingió no percatarse de la mirada de odio que le dedicó. Mostró el sobre abierto._

—_Han llegado cartas importantes— informó acercándose hasta la ventana y abriéndola para ventilar la estancia—, demonios, sigo preguntándome cómo puedes estar aquí dentro oliendo todo el día el humo._

_Él no contestó. Volvió su atención hacia la guitarra que sostenía sobre sus piernas, revisando los acordes. Aquella guitarra había pertenecido anteriormente a Kankurou y fue la primera cosa que hizo teniendo cuerdas, aunque fueran realmente diferentes a las que luego se dedicó._

—_Son de Konoha School— prosiguió—, nos invitan a unirnos al nuevo curso que comenzara. En 2-B. _

_Los ojos aguamarina la miraron sin expresión._

—_¿Tú también? — fueron sus únicas palabras. Y ella sabía por qué lo decía._

—_Que repitiera curso y tenga la edad que tengo, no impide que pueda repetir. Quiero hacerlo, Gaara._

_Se sentó junto a su hermano en la cama y colocó una mano dubitativa sobre su rodilla. Él la apartó automáticamente, con asco. La posó sobre la carta correspondiente para él y la dejó sobre la cama._

—_Échale un vistazo, por favor. No te vendría mal terminar los estudios, no puedes ser siempre un… vagabundo y darle la razón a nuestro padre._

_Se levantó y salió de la habitación con el corazón apretado en un suspiro. Nada más cerrar escuchó algunos acordes._

_(_Fin del flashback)

Al día siguiente se encontró la carta arrugada y tirada en la papelera. Gaara no quería saber nada que no fuera salir con sus falsos amigos, encerrarse en sus paredes y meterse en líos. Y, por supuesto, irritar a su padre. Porque cuando ella había acudido a él para pedirle dinero para comprar lo necesario para las clases le había preguntado por Gaara. Cuando ella le contestó que no sabía que haría la había expulsado del despacho con tan solo un billete para comprar todo lo que necesitara.

Pensaba encontrarse con la directora durante el descanso, darle cualquier excusa acerca de por qué su hermano no había acudido. Pero nada más levantarse con intenciones de salir Ino la detuvo.

—Ey, Temari— habló en alto para que todos la escucharan—, chicos. He estado pensado que, como necesitamos delegados, ¿por qué no escogemos a Shikamaru y a Temari? Recuerdo que ambos eran muy organizados.

Naruto pasó junto a ella, superándole una cabeza a la chica rubia.

—Por mí que lo hagan— se encogió de hombros el Uzumaki y tras soplarle en la oreja a Ino y hacerla enfadar, salió del aula seguido de Sasuke.

Temari abrió la boca para protestar. No tenía ganas de tener más asuntos que los necesarios, irse pronto a casa, vigilar que su hermano no estuviera en el hospital y por encima de todo, olvidarse de que todavía asistía al instituto. Y lo principal, no quería congeniar con nadie más. Y ser delegado suponía tener que ir a reuniones, aguantar miradas amenazadoras o de miedo.

Shikamaru se levantó y con un enorme bostezo miró a la rubia.

—Paso, es demasiado…

—Problemático— terminó Ino por él. Shikamaru bufó—, si lo impartimos a botos, seguramente ganarías, Shikamaru.

Temari aprovechó que la chica se había enfocado en el vago de la clase y escapó. De verdad, no necesitaba más cargas de las necesarias.

(…)

Tenten recogió su mochila y salió al patio junto al resto. Le gustaba estar sola y revisar sus alrededores. Era algo que su malnacido padre le había enseñado. Siempre asegurarse del terreno, buscar puntos que pudieran ser trampas o ventanas de escape.

Maldijo interiormente y buscó la cafetería. La encontró gracias a Naruto y Sakura. La chica de cabellos rosas intentaba entrar mientras el rubio el impedía hacerlo, ocupando gran parte de la puerta y moviéndose a los lugares que la chica quería utilizar como entrada. Sasuke esperaba también impaciente y algunos se estaban empezando a impacientar detrás de ellos.

Finalmente, un puñetazo directo al estómago del rubio le hizo retroceder y dejar pasar. Cuando quería, Sakura daba un miedo atroz. Claro que aquello no era suficiente para que el rubio tuviera que ir a urgencias. No. Tenten le había visto pelear en peleas más duras y con peores heridas y aun así, terminar riéndose a carcajadas tras ganar y chocar los puños con Sasuke, su compañero de batallas.

A veces se dedicaba a mirarlos e intentar comprender hasta qué punto llegaba su grado de amistad. Habían estado sin verse una buena temporada, desde que les expulsaran a todos del último instituto. Y ahora se llevaban como si fuera ayer que se encontraran. Eran extraños.

Lee pasó corriendo junto a ella y se detuvo haciendo saltitos enérgicos.

—¡Vamos, Tenten! — animó—. Me han dicho que en la cafetería venden unos bocadillos geniales, tanto, que se terminan agotando. ¡Corre!

Le dio un suave empuje en la espalda con la mano y echó a correr. ¿Por qué demonios estaba Lee ahí? Ah, sí. Por ser escandaloso, por picarse con todo el mundo y olvidarse de que tenía que tomarse todo con más calma.

—Hinata, deberías de ir a la enfermería.

Ahg, aquella maldita voz que le crispaba las venas. Se apoyó contra la pared, junto al extintor y miró hacia el lugar. Los primos amorosos. Hinata y Neji. Ella le caía bien, no era problemática ni nada así, pero ese dichoso chico… ¿por qué se empeñaba en esconder lo que su corazón quería dar a entender delante de esa chica? Vale, los primos podían casarse, ¿Sería por ese mismo motivo? ¿Tenía que ser tan asfixiante con ella porque era de su agrado?

Le irritaba de sobremanera.

—No, Neji-nii-chan— negó la chica de ojos parejos a los de su primo—. Estoy bien. Solo me picaban los vendajes. Ya sabes que mi piel no soporta demasiado el esparadrapo.

El chico se quedó medianamente convencido. Demonios, era tan fácil de ceder. ¿Por qué, si era un hombre, era tan fácil de manejar por la Hyüga? Su padre nunca hubiera permitido que fuera así.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Él serio y ella, enfadada. Ese chico realmente la ponía de los nervios. Parecía despreocupado y serio a la vez. Optó por devolverle el favor de antes y repitió el mismo gesto, por mirón. Tras la burla, salió corriendo hacia la cafetería.

A ver si realmente estaban tan buenos esos bocadillos como decían.

(…)

Ino esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Había convencido a casi todo el mundo para nominar a Shikamaru y Temari como delegados. Sabía que la gran mitad de ellos eran unos vagos que no se molestarían en entregar su tiempo a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la escuela después de los deberes. Así que fue fácil.

Ella misma no podía perder tiempo. Había sido demasiada concisa con sus padres cuando le llegó la nueva oportunidad. Perdió un año por tal de ayudarles en la tienda. Ahora que las cosas iban bien y que tenían ayudantes, esperaba poder tener tiempo para sí misma. Al menos, para poder sacarse una buena carrera. Y, ¿quién sabía? La escuela era un lugar repleto de chicos guapos y jóvenes. ¡Jóvenes! ¿Acaso estos no eran los mejores amantes?

Miró a su alrededor. Chicos vestidos con uniforme, negro con blanco y lazo rojo o corbata oscura. Chicas que coqueteaban o reían en grupo. Chicos que intentaban ver por debajo de las faldas o que simplemente miraban al exterior y señalaban a algunas chicas de su interés. Sí. Aquel lugar estaba cargado de hormonas que necesitaban escapar de control de vez en cuando.

En su misma clase había chicos muy guapos, desde luego, nadie quitaba que el moreno Uchiha fuera un tremendo hombretón. Que el rubio alocado tuviera sus momentos sexys que quitaban el hipo a cualquiera. Hasta el vago de Shikamaru podía tener momentos en los que se convertía en todo un "tío bueno". Kiba si no fuera siempre oliendo a animal, hasta podría ser pasable. Pero no era su clase lo que le interesaba. Quería tener algo nuevo para probar y disfrutar. Algo exótico.

—Ino.

Se detuvo en seco antes de entrar en la cafetería junto al resto. Sai se encontraba tras ella con aquella extraña sonrisa que frecuentaba su rostro. Algo forzado o algo que daba miedo. Nunca podía saber qué pensaba aquel chico.

Le tendió la mano y mostró sobre la palma una pulsera de color rojo. Ino se sorprendió. Se miró la muñeca y descubrió que no estaba. Efectivamente, aquella era su pulsera.

—Ah, gracias, Sai-san— alargó la mano para recoger el metal—, ha debido de caérseme antes.

El moreno asintió y recogió su brazo tras entregarle la joya. Ino se la colocó con una sonrisa radiante. No sería ella misma sin sus pulseras ni su largo y preciado cabello que siempre recogía en una cola. Ella y Sakura siempre habían sido enemigas en cuanto a belleza. Cuando eran niñas su intención era simple resaltar y conseguir más declaraciones. Aquello fue cambiando desde aquel suceso, así como el comportamiento de la chica de cabellos rosas. Ella continuaba interesada en chicos, pero sin entregarse del todo.

—Ino— repitió Sai para llamar su atención. Esta le miró interrogativa—, todavía no me has dado una respuesta.

La joven tardó unos segundos en comprender. Finalmente, las ideas fueron a ella. Hacía un año atrás, Sai fue a verla a la tienda, con una intención. Recordaba a su padre haberlo echado con tarros destemplados y no había tenido tiempo de responderle.

(Flashback)

_La puerta de la floristería crujió cuando el cliente entró. Ino se volvió radiante. Ese sería su último cliente de la tarde. Podría estar libre cuandito que lo despachara e ir a hacer unas compras antes de que cerraran los puestos. Había un vestido encantador que deseaba obtener más que nada. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el joven de tez pálida._

—_¿Sai? — Interrogó dubitativa. Si no se equivocaba, ese era Sai, su compañero de clases un tiempo atrás, antes de que terminara por dejar el instituto._

—_Sí— respondió él con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro. _

_Entró más al interior de la tienda._

—_¿Necesitas comprar unas flores? — se acercó hasta unas margaritas preciosas de color violeta— ¿para una mujer, quizás? — señaló con una mano las flores rojas y brillantes— rosas serian…_

—_No— interrumpió cuando llegó a su altura—, no son flores lo que necesito, si no a ti. _

_Aquello quizás hubiera hecho estremecer a cualquiera. Pero cuando Sai miraba de aquella forma tan oscura, con un brillo escondido, solo podía significar una cosa._

—_Quieres que pose para ti— dedujo suspirando._

—_Exactamente— confirmó él sonriendo. Fue una sonrisa amplia, con significado, no como esas falsas que solía dar a los demás._

—_Bueno, pues…_

_Un sonoro golpe resonó sobre el mostrador. Su padre se mostraba furioso. Sai le miró con aquellos ojos entrecerrados, como si esperase que le lanzara alguna flor peligrosa a la cara. Ino levantó las manos en busca de calma._

—_No lo harás, Ino— advirtió—, nunca._

_Y después se giró sin aceptar una sola respuesta mientras se entretenía, seguramente adrede, con un jarrón que ella misma había decorado momentos antes. Suspirando Ino había tenido que disculparse con él y pedirle que se marchara. Esa noche se había quedado sin amigo y sin vestido._

(fin del flashback)

Por eso mismo le sorprendía que le volviera a preguntar. Sinceramente, no esperaba encontrárselo de nuevo en la clase. Sai había dejado de acudir antes que ella. Algunos decían que se había dedicado completamente a la pintura y había olvidado ir a clases. No le hizo demasiado caso al rumor, y fue sorprendente que volviera a aparecer para pedirle que posara para él.

—Ya escuchaste a mi padre— murmuró colocándose un cabello tras la oreja.

Sai asintió lentamente.

—Pero, no recuerdo haberte escuchado a ti.

Agrandó los ojos con sorpresa, incrédula. ¿Acaso Sai…?

—¡Ino-cerda! — Sakura tiró de ella con fuerza, adentrándola en la cafetería—, ¿Qué haces ahí en medio? Deja a la gente pasar, demonios. Eres como Naruto.

Una vena se hinchó en su frente.

— ¡No me compares con ese imbécil! — protestó levantando el puño en advertimiento.

E Ino se olvidó por completo del chico.

(…)

Una mano se posó en su hombro y miró por encima de ella hasta dar con el dueño. Shino le miraba a través de sus gafas como si le entendiera. Pero él no necesitaba esa clase de calmada comprensión. Él solo necesitaba a la rubia que ahora estaba siendo aplastada por los brazos del Uzumaki, quien con sus fuertes brazos había atrapado tanto a Ino como a Sakura entre estos y las levantaba sin esfuerzo aparente.

Desde que la había visto por primera había querido dibujarla. No era algo romántico ni atractivo. Es que simplemente esa chica realmente tenía algo que quería plasmar. Siempre sonriendo, siempre buscando algo con todas sus fuerzas. Y quería ver si era capaz de plasmar esos sentimientos en un lienzo.

—Ellos nos aprecian pero siempre serán ruidosos— comentaba Shino a su lado—, se dejan llevar por los demás y son arrastrado por la corriente. Nosotros somos ahora y de nuevo, la clase 2-b. Y todos somos una familia.

Sai escrutó sus gafas. Había escuchado esas últimas palabras muchas veces salir de la boca de esos chicos, sus compañeros de clase, pero no entendía bien a qué se referían. ¿Una familia? ¿Tus compañeros de clase podrían llegar a serlo?

Shino entró en la cafetería con el resto y él se apartó para mirar por una de las ventanas. Tenía el oído bastante fino y no le costó demasiado ubicar al grupo de chicos bajo el árbol. Igual habían ideado el lugar para que nadie les vieran o simplemente era el pronto. Desde su ubicación podía ver 3-C, lo que indicaban que los cuatro eran del mismo curso y la misma aula.

Tres de ellos reían mientras un tercero tiraba de los cabellos a otro. Un rubio con con una coleta se agachaba frente al que estaba siendo agarrado y le susurraba algo. El pelirrojo suspiraba y miraba hacia otro lado y el de cabellos entre gris y azul continuaba tirando del cabello del chico hasta empotrarlo contra el árbol. El chico abusado saltó en lágrimas mientras los otros tres se marchaban.

Miró hacia la cafetería de nuevo.

¿Realmente eso era ser una familia?

(…)

Los alumnos se recogían finalmente para sus casas. Había sido un día largo para ser el primero de todos ellos. Algunos profesores se quejaban, otros simplemente gruñían y otros, mostraban la felicidad de su trabajo.

Él tenía que quedarse para la reunión. Como profesor de 2_b tenía que expresar sus opiniones acerca de ellos tras su primer día.

_Como si se pudiera conocer un libro por su portada_, bufó.

Su tarea era enseñarles Ética. Y era bastante difícil. Muchos de ellos le habían demostrado rápidamente que el tema era aburrido y que no tendría muchas esperanzas de que comprendieran lo que quería decirles. ¿Qué demonios habían hecho con ellos los anteriores profesores? Esos chicos parecían llevar corazas que les advirtieran de que iban a ser atacados por alguien.

—Asuma.

Levantó la vista hacia su compañero de trabajo desde que se licenció. Kakashi se sentó y bebió un sorbo de su café mientras que él encendía otro cigarrillo.

—Llegas tarde como siempre, Kakashi— lo saludó expulsando el humo—, ¿qué excusa es?

Kakashi sonrió.

—La fotocopiadora no quería que le abriera la caja.

Asuma carraspeó mientras Kurenai dejaba escapar un suspiro de sorpresa o quizás, un aviso de su grosería.

—Cualquiera diría que has intentado acostarte con la fotocopiadora, Kakashi— expresó.

El peli gris esbozó su característica sonrisa.

—Nah. Solo que no se abría el cajón de los folios, nada más.

Tsunade suspiró para llamar su atención. La rubia directora estaba sentada en el filo de la mesa de reuniones y golpeaba la mesa con las yemas de los dedos en espera. Sus almendrados ojos los miraba uno a uno. Desde luego, el primer día era el perfecto para reunir información. Y dado el peso que se habían echado encima, era importante tener la mayor información posible.

—Empieza, Kakashi— demandó. Él susodicho asintió.

—Hay dos líderes en la clase, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha— empezó mostrando las fotografías de un chico rubio y otro moreno—, todo lo que pase en esa clase tendrá como factor importante a estos dos.

—Ellos mismos se catalogan como una familia— añadió Kurenai—, por lo que he podido escuchar en la cafetería. Es más, su comportamiento es tan natural y tan cercano que así lo parece.

—No olvidemos que siguen siendo adolescentes con hormonas— puntualizó Ebisu—. Hace nada, antes de venir, he tenido que entregarle a Haruno— mostró su imagen en ordenador que todos observaban—, su móvil. Parecía sumamente interesada en él más que en aprender.

—¿Qué sabemos de ella? — se interesó la directora.

Shizune movió el ratón hasta seleccionar el historial de la susodicha.

—Es hija única de un matrimonio pobre. No tiene antecedentes especiales. Fue expulsada de su anterior escuela por faltas de asistencia y estar envuelta en un accidente misterioso.

—Al parecer, su escuela prefería limpiarse las manos que averiguar qué pasaba— murmuró mirando hacia la pequeña fotografía de la chica.

—Por lo que he podido apreciar— continuó Kakashi—, es capaz de hacer que Naruto se calme de algún modo, aunque también tiene carácter agresivo para ello.

—Mientras no cause problemas extra, está bien. Mejor que tenga calmado al chico— opinó Ebisu— ¿le habéis echado un vistazo a su historial?

—Yo sí— intervino Kurenai—. Al parecer, la expulsión fue por las diversas peleas en las que siempre estaba metido. Tanto él como Sasuke eran los más peligrosos de su anterior escolaridad. Hasta el punto de que… Golpeó a un profesor.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Solo el ruido suave de él al chupar el cigarrillo y expulsar el humo. Tsunade asintió con cautela y los miró a uno otro. Ebisu ya tenía preparado su repertorio.

—Eso hace que tengamos que tener más ojos encima de él.

—No veo por qué— Kakashi se echó hacia delante y miró fijamente al hombre de gafas—, desconocemos los motivos que impulsaron a Naruto a golpear a un profesor porque la escuela de la que provienen han tirado demasiado basura encima de sus chicos con las intenciones de asegurarse de que nadie más volviera a darles una oportunidad de tener un futuro.

—Oh, venga ya, ¿vais a dudar de la palabra del profesorado?

—Desde luego— Hayate habló por primera vez. Todos clavaron sus miradas en él—. Tengo en mi despacho los historiales Psicológicos de esos niños y los he revisado uno a uno. Éste chico— movió el ratón y seleccionó a uno de los morenos, el de tez pálida, Sai—, tiene un historial bastante extraño.

—¿Cómo de extraño? — deseó saber la directora. Hayate asintió.

—Según los anteriores psicólogos, tiene un déficit de atención. Demasiados problemas emocionales como para si quiera ayudarle. Y una terrible depresión. Mas demasiados "rumores". Si fuera realmente así, éste chico tendría que estar en un manicomio en vez de en una clase rodeado de chicos problemáticos que acentúen sus problemas.

Tosió y bebió algo de agua para relajarse la garganta. Era extraño escuchar a Hayate hablar tanto sin toser. Pero el enfado parecía haber rebasado incluso a su propia enfermedad.

—Ya veo— murmuró Tsunade uniendo sus manos bajo la barbilla— ¿Quién más?

—Hinata Hyüga— puntualizó Yamato levantando la mano—. Esa chica no tiene problemas exactos, aparte del accidente que sufrió para perderse clases. Creo que la metieron entre esos chicos simplemente para quitársela de encima.

—Sorprendente teniendo en cuenta de quién es hija— se sorprendió Kurenai.

—La verdad es que he tenido que mover algunos hilos para que aceptara volver a dejarla estudiar— reconoció Tsunade suspirando—. Esto me recuerda… Temari y Gaara de la Arena, ¿qué podéis decirme de ellos?

—Sí. Según su hermana, Gaara está enfermo y por ese mismo motivo no ha podido acudir— informó Kakashi poniendo las fotografías de ambos hermanos—. Pero se huele tan a mentira como a lluvia. Su hermano debería de haber asistido también, excepto que él demandó una baja total ya que prefirió dedicarse a su empleo. Sin embargo, Temari fue expulsada por meterse en peleas y por abandono escolar. Gaara cambió drásticamente ese mismo año. Y por los informes que hemos recibido, fue a causa de la muerte de Kankurou, su hermano.

—Vamos, que tienen un momento crítico familiar— Asuma suspiró y miró sus notas—, también podríamos decir lo mismo de Tenten. Su padre fue un famoso traficante de armas que logró incluso escapar de la cárcel, dar muerte a un policía famoso y morir en el intento de su último intento de fuga.

—Sí. Creo que estos pocos son los más problemáticos. El resto en realidad tienen una conducta por haber faltado a clases, traer animales o simplemente por haber suspendido exámenes más que por ser problemáticos realmente— Kurenai miró hacia la directora en busca de afirmación.

—Es decir— murmuró Shizune indignada—, que los han tratado como basura sin siquiera molestarse en enfocarse en ellos.

—Eso parece— confirmó y miró hacia la directora—. ¿Qué hay de sus padres?

Tsunade frunció el ceño. De la forma en que recogió la taza de té que Shizune le había puesto momentos delante delató su enfado.

—Muertos, ignorantes, no quieren saber nada. Lo último que me dijo uno amablemente fue "si quiere utilizarla como puta, adelante" — la taza estalló en su mano y Shizune soltó un grito, afanándose en limpiarla—. Son unos desagradecidos. El mundo les da la oportunidad de traer crías al mundo y las depositan simplemente para luego hacer como que son carroña nada más.

Los profesores guardaron silencio. Existían esas clases de padres por el mundo. En demasiados lugares para su gusto. Miró los expedientes entre sus manos y fijó su atención en uno de ellos.

—Oíd— llamó. Cuando todas las miradas se centraron en él, continuó—, no nos hemos percatado de una cosa con tal de centrarnos solo en los problemáticos.

—¿De qué exactamente? — quiso saber Tsunade.

—De este chico.

Movió el ratón hasta seleccionarlo. La cara de un vago con cabello estilo piña apareció. Kakashi se mostró interesado.

—Ese es el chico del que me advertisteis— avisó—. El que poseía más faltas de asistencia que ninguno.

—Quizás se la salta por un motivo, Kakashi— puntualizó. El peligris clavó los ojos en él—. Mira su coeficiente intelectual.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en la pantalla del ordenador. Un coeficiente altísimo aparecía como "apuntes sin importancia". Asuma apretó el filtro entre sus dientes. ¿Apuntes sin importancia? ¿Qué mierda era eso? Ese crío tenía uno de los mejores cerebros dentro de su cabeza y todavía se atrevían a menospreciarlo, simplemente porque no había acudido a clases.

—Cada vez me alegro más de que me traspasaran aquí en vez de a esa institución— Kurenai, a su lado, apretaba los puños por debajo de la mesa.

—Es verdad, tú ibas a ir a ella antes de ser aceptada— recordó. La mujer le miró con aquellos interesantes ojos rojos.

—Sí, pero solo era una opción más entre muchas otras— clara y concisa—, por suerte, no necesitaron una profesora de biología y química.

_Sí, por suerte. Mucha suerte_, se dijo.

Desde que la joven profesora había llegado al instituto ir a dar clases se había convertido en algo mucho más interesante que intercambiar charlas con Kakashi y ver cómo éste se peleaba en peleas absurdas con el profesor de Gimnasia. Aquella mujer tenía algo sumamente atrayente, y no eran solo sus ojos ni su increíble cuerpo.

—Bien— Tsunade le sacó de sus pensamientos—, creo que todos os hacéis una buena idea de qué tenéis que hacer. Hayate, por favor, investiga más acerca de ese chico con problemas sin atosigarlo. Kakashi, procura tener en orden la clase. Los demás, seguid con el plan. ¡Eso es todo!

Asuma miró por la ventana antes de salir.

—Mañana seguramente lloverá.

**Continuará…**

**n/a**

Dios, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir de Naruto. Por ahí desde que empecé en NU y luego me pasé a Pot. Pero con el final y demás me han dado ganas. Y sí, otro escolar. Con tortura, amor y demás.

A ver a dónde nos lleva esto.

Chia.

PD: Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida…


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:**_ Konoha School recibe la llegada de nuevos alumnos con potencia de problemáticos. Con los corazones rotos, los nervios a flor de piel y destruidos. Una nueva oportunidad ha llegado a ellos como caída del cielo. ¿Conseguirán estos nuevos días hacerlos felices?_

**Género: **_Escolar, romance, Lemon, AU, OOC (aunque se intentará que no), drama, angustia, misterio, acción. Hetero. _

**Parejas: **(Aunque no serán desde el principio y parezcan inclinaciones hacia otros, estas serán las parejas fijas):_ SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, Saiino, AsuKure, GaaMat, KakaRin, KaSui, Miku, etc. _

**Notas: **(Para poder entender mejor el fic):

_Pensamientos y pasado._

Texto normal.

(…) Cambio de lugar, personaje o temporal.

(Flashback o fin del flashback) un recuerdo del pasado.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, solo uso sus personajes para darle chincha a mi imaginación.

**Advertencia:**

_Los capítulos serán largos porque abarcan a muchos personajes :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos<strong>

_**Incomodidad**_

_Hasta una simple mirada hace feliz a un puro corazón._

* * *

><p><em>Se está tan a gusto en la cama cuando llueve…<em>

Por ese mismo motivo apretó las mantas contra su cuerpo y abrazó la almohada. Hacía un rato largo que el despertador había sonado sobre su cabeza, colgado de la pared. Lo había apagado al tercer sonido. No tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse. Fuera estaba húmedo y pegajoso por la humedad de la lluvia. Sí. Los mejor para esos días era quedarse en la cama y no salir para nada del mundo. Bueno, quizás para orinar y algo más, pero eso no era una prioridad en ese momento.

—¡NARUTO!

Excepto esa. Esa sí que era una prioridad. Levantó primero el culo y después la cabeza, justo a tiempo para escapar de la espumadera que golpeó de lleno la cama. Unos cabellos rojos, largo y lacios, se mecían en el viento, como colas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas remolonear en la cama? ¿¡Qué horas crees que son!?

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. ¿Horas? ¿Por qué no podía remolonear?

_¡Demonios, las clases! ¡Llegaré tarde, __Dattebayo!_

Logró convencer a su madre de que saliera del dormitorio y con torpeza, mientras el olor del desayuno se incrementaba, buscó la camisa, la corbata y los pantalones. Entre el rebuscar vio la fotografía, sobre la mesita de noche, caída. Hacía un año ya de ella, ni siquiera se acordaba. La levantó y pasó los nudillos por encima para quitar el polvo.

En ella estaban todos los integrantes de la clase. Fue tomada ese verano, antes de que ocurriera aquella desgracia. Sakura tenía el cabello largo por aquel entonces y sonreía mucho más que ahora. Ino llevaba el cabello suelto, sujeto únicamente por una banda en la frente. Sujetaba del brazo a Shikamaru que había hecho intento por huir. Sasuke estaba rodeado por Karin y por Tayuya con una cara de pocos amigos. Temari estaba junto a Tenten. En aquel tiempo parecían llevarse bien pero ahora ni se dirigían la mirada. Kiba daba un salto cuando se tomaba la foto. Hinata y su primo estaban a un lado. Ella toda tímida y él revisando los alrededores de la chica. Shino estaba detrás, sentando bajo una sombrilla mientras parecía leer algo. Lee aparecía en la parte de atrás intentando saltar del trampolín más alto.

Y Sai era el que hacía la fotografía. No le gustaban las fotos. Siempre alegaba que era algo macabro y que daba miedo, aunque personalmente, Naruto pensaba que él a veces daba más miedo. Antes eran frecuentes las peleas entre ellos, especialmente, cada vez que tenía oportunidad de preguntarse si Naruto era un varón o no. Más de una vez habían estado a punto de llegar a las manos, pero después de aquella fotografía Sai dejó de ir a clase y ya no formó más parte de su familia.

Sí, porque para él eran eso.

Primero habían sido él y Sasuke. Siempre solos, luchando por ser entendidos. Con sus más y con sus menos, pero eran hermanos. No de sangre, desde luego, pero ambos habían caminando dentro del círculo de la oscuridad casi de la mano. Por eso habían llegado a entenderse casi con simples miradas. Y era el mejor compañero que podía tener durante una pelea. Sabía que con él detrás suyo nadie tocaría su espalda.

Luego llegaron las chicas. Ino y Sakura, dos chicas que se peleaban hasta porque pasara una mosca por su lado. Se encaprichó automáticamente de la chica de cabellos rosas y pensó que Sasuke se interesaría por la rubia, pero para su desgracia, el chico de cabellos oscuros solo las aceptó como compañeras de clase nada más. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaron los días, los cuatro se habían convertido casi como en uña o carne, o eso pensaba él, claro.

Más tarde se unieron Shikamaru, Kiba, Chôji y Aburame. Con Kiba tuvo sus más y sus menos, pero todo terminaba rápidamente tras unos cuantos gritos por parte de Sakura e Ino. Aprendieron que decirle gordito a Chôji estaba prohibido y que Shikamaru era bueno escuchando, un vago, pero cuando hacía falta estaba ahí.

Más tarde llegaron Karin y Tayuya. Ambas rebeldes sin causa que no tardaron en tener sus más y sus menos con Ino, pero al final, todo terminó en una pequeña pelea con unos cuantos tirones de oreja, Sasuke metiéndose por medio sin querer y las pelirrojas quedaron pausadas. Al menos Karin, que se dedicó a perseguir a Sasuke fuera a donde fuera y Tayuya a maldecir entre dientes a Shikamaru por algún motivo que todavía desconocían.

Con la llegada de Tenten la cosa se calmó un poco más, aunque la chica cambió drásticamente justo con la llegada de los primos Hyûga. Neji era el típico tío que miraba todo demasiado antes de decidirse y sin embargo, Hinata la chica tranquila que no te molestaba tener al lado dando vueltas. De algún modo, siempre tenía preparada una sonrisa para alguien y su bondad provocaba que no encajara al principio con las demás. Sin embargo, como las chicas son seres incomprensibles para él, de una forma casi mágica todas terminaron adorando a la chica de cabellos cortos, porque si mal no recordaba él, antes eran cortos y ahora largos.

Y por último, llegaron Sai, Temari y Gaara y Lee. Los hermanos eran recelosos, muy cerrados para sí mismo. Temari solía llegar con heridas y cada vez su mirada era más fría. Gaara nunca abrió la boca y repentinamente, dejó de venir a clases. Lee se quedó para irritación de Sakura, quien lo descartó como hombre en el mismo instante en que una palabra de amor salió del de pelo tazón, quien siempre podría hacer cosas drásticas por tal de llamar la atención de la chica.

Sonrió y dejó la foto de nuevo sobre la mesita. Aquella era su familia.

—¡NARUTO!

Y la que gritaba con tanto frenesí especialmente. Corrió escaleras abajo y se sentó para engullir la comida. Su madre llevó un plato con algo de comida a un altar. Naruto lo miró de reojo, lo suficiente para ver como su progenitora sonreía con tristeza y acariciaba con sus dedos una placa de policía de aspecto desgastado. Cuando tenía once años su padre había muerto en acto de servicio. Aquella placa fue lo último que se encontró de él. Su madre tenía una losa fría con una tumba vacía por marido.

Apretó los dientes y los puños.

—Mamá, yo…

Kushina se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa increíble. Revisó que su hijo se hubiera comido todo el desayuno que preparó para él y luego le besó los cabellos rubios. Naruto la miró con culpabilidad. Cada día que pasaba estaba seguro de que se parecía más a su padre. Aquello debía de otorgarle sumos problemas a su madre. Una vez se había teñido el cabello de negro. A su madre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y lo abofeteó tan fuerte que le dolió el carrillo durante más de tres días.

Desde entonces dejó que la naturaleza fuera sola y continuó siendo rubio y de ojos azules como lo fuera su progenitor. Fue entonces cuando también empezó a abarcar su sueño. Él también sería policía. Uno de los mejores.

—¡Bieen! ¡Me voy! — Anunció y abrió la puerta de la calle.

Un nuevo día de clases esperaba por él.

(…)

Ponerse la dichosa corbata era un suplicio. Especialmente si de fondo escuchabas a tus padres discutir. Le habían despertado los gritos de su madre cuando demandaba a su padre que se callara. Sin embargo, éste había continuado insistiendo en lo que fuera que hablara, porque al principio quedaba extinguida su voz con los chillidos de su progenitora.

Años atrás había observado la situación escondido tras una de las puertas, con los ojos abiertos como platos hasta que su hermano aparecía para llevárselo, ponerle unos cascos con música relajante y darle palmaditas para que se durmiera.

Pero ahora ya no era un niño y últimamente, tenía que ponerse a escuchar música Rock para poder hacer que los gritos de ambos quedaran aplacados. Parecía que no les importara absolutamente nada que los vecinos se enterasen.

—¡Tienes que hacer algo para impedirlo!

Su madre había abofeteado a su padre por primera vez en mucho tiempo al parecer, como pudo comprobar cuando abandonó su habitación harto de batallar con la estúpida corbata. Su padre había levantado la mano justo cuando él salía para devolverle el golpe. Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante. Lentamente, el hombre bajó la mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo todavía en la casa? — exigió saber, — vete a clases.

Sasuke bufó. Un día más sin desayunar. Salió y cerró con un ruidoso portazo. Los gritos volvieron a comenzar.

No iba a llamar a la policía como hizo la última vez. Terminaron llevándoselo a él en vez de a su padre. Él era el hijo problemático que había estado anteriormente detenido, así que la policía no dudó en creer que se le había ido un poco la mano con su madre. Su padre pagó la fianza y cuando regresó a su casa todavía le demandó que le diera las gracias.

Desde entonces, había vivido el mayor tiempo fuera de aquel lugar. Se pasaba tardes y días en el exterior y únicamente regresaba para dormir por el simple hecho que era las únicas horas del día en que realmente podía estar en ese lugar. Estaba seguro de que si no fuera por aquel maldito pacto, su padre se habría deshecho de él en menos que canta un gallo.

Cruzó la calle principal hasta llegar al parque. Naruto ya estaba allí junto a Sakura. De nuevo, la chica tenía aquel aire melancólico mientras Naruto intentaba que un gato que sostenía entre sus manos le hiciera caso. ¿Debería de hablar con ese estúpido y explicarle que la chica que le gustaba estaba deprimida?

Cuando llegó hasta su altura ambos le miraron y saludaron. Sakura profirió una sonrisa forzada que le hizo gruñir y Naruto lo aferró de los hombros con un brazo y levantando la mano animadamente, gritó.

—¡Bieeen! ¡Directos a clases!

—Naruto. — regañó Sakura frotándose el entrecejo con el pulgar y el índice—, diablos, qué energía de mañana.

Demasiada. En esos momentos él solo quería llevarse algo a la boca, echarse una siesta y olvidar que existían sus padres. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a clases. Total, algún nuevo profesor se inventaría cualquier excusa para que fuera expulsado como la última vez.

—Sasuke-kun.

La voz de la chica le sorprendió. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en él con atención y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Aquello le sorprendió. ¿Es que llevaba un cartel escrito donde ponía que estaba harto? ¿Por qué demonios se tenía que dar cuenta ella?

—Nada— respondió lo más seco posible. No necesitaba compartir sus problemas con nadie y tampoco necesitaba que su secreto saliera a la luz—, no te duermas.

Comenzó a andar tras Naruto, que ya se había detenido junto a Shikamaru, quien con una cara de sueño arrastraba los pies en dirección a clases. Lo saludó con la cabeza justo cuando la chica de cabellos rosas y él se unían.

Realmente no había esperado que Sakura se preocupara por él, quitando que ella tenía claramente problemas, la muchacha había dejado de acosarlo hacia tiempo atrás, cuando se percató de que nunca le interesaría como mujer. En aquel tiempo era feliz, no tenía preocupaciones y se distraía más con una pelea que con cualquier otra cosa. Especialmente, si tenía piernas y tetas en crecimiento.

Si miraba atrás, podría acordarse de aquel rostro estrangulado...

(Flashback)

—_¡Sasuke-kun!_

_Como de costumbre, la chica de cabellos rubios entró como un huracán en la clase. Estaba sentado entre Naruto y la pared, mirando un videojuego de Ninjas que había llevado el rubio. Justo cuando la chica ponía las manos sobre la mesa su ninja murió aplastado por un enorme Shuriken. _

—_Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun— movió una mano para llamar su atención frente a sus ojos—, en la parte trasera del colegio hay una chica que te busca._

_Naruto rápidamente metió sus narices mientras él suspiraba harto. ¿Cuántas eran ya?_

—_¡Demonios, Teme! ¿¡Por qué siempre a ti se te declaran!? — le había gritado a medida que se levantaba— ¡Algún día me pasará a mí! Seguro que Sakura-chan termina confesándome._

_Sasuke sonrió torcidamente mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos. Desde que Sakura había crecido el rubio se había fijado demasiado en ella y hacía todo lo posible por llamar su atención. Ino golpeó al Uzumaki._

—_Ni de coña pasaría eso, Naruto. Hazte a la idea._

_Sasuke los dejó ahí con sus tonterías y se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio. Era el lugar típico para confesarse, debajo del enorme árbol de temporada. Las chicas solían preferir ese lugar, aunque él no lo comprendiera._

Bien, la escuchas y la mandas a paseo_, se dijo._

_Pero su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando llegó. Quien le esperaba no era una cualquiera. Apretaba las manos en su falda, dando pellizcos a la tela y jugando con sus pies. Cuando escuchó sus pasos levantó la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa que se borró lentamente._

Seguro que Sakura-chan termina confesándome_, las palabras de Naruto se repitieron en su mente, retorcidas, puntualizando los sentimientos del rubio hacia ella._

_Y sin embargo, ella estaba ahí, delante de él, con intenciones de soltar por su boca todos aquellos sentimientos. _

No se lo permitiré_, apretó los dientes._

_Casi corrió hasta su altura, la sujetó de la nuca y presionó su mano contra sus labios. Los ojos jades se abrieron con sorpresa, clavando una mirada confusa en él._

—_No te atrevas a decirlo— susurro fríamente—, no. Nunca podré… nunca podrás… interesarme. _

_Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y mojarle la mano. La boca femenina tembló bajo su palma. El rostro lleno de pánico y dolor se clavó en su mente para toda la vida. Acababa de romperle el corazón._

(Fin del flashback)

Desde entonces, su relación había llegado a cambiar un poco. Ella se mantenía apartada y él la seguía con la mirada. No es que le gustara, claro que no, pero le preocupaba. Para Naruto ella formaba parte de su familia. Si por su culpa terminaba destrozando ese sentimiento por una absurda confesión… Además, estaban los sentimientos de Naruto.

Él era su amigo desde que tenía uso de razón. Las peleas, las risas, los destrozos. Todo. Pero habían cosas que no se podían compartir y las mujeres eran una de ellas. Sasuke nunca tomaría algo que le perteneciera. Nunca.

Por supuesto, él estaba muy lejos de comprender que el destino siempre gira en una dirección inesperada.

(…)

Sakura apretó las manos contra el agarre de la mochila. Sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó con el resto hacia la escuela. Olía a frio y estaba segura de que no tan solo era el frio que sentía en el cuerpo lo que se acercaba. Hablar con Sasuke era perder toda la calidez. Él siempre parecía dispuesto a ofrecerle témpanos de hielo como respuesta y su frase preferida para ella era "eres una molestia".

Había tenido la loca idea de que Sasuke necesitaba desahogarse con algo, porque su rostro estaba más tenso que de costumbre y su forma de caminar era la que solía poner cuando estaba a punto de entrar en una pelea. Con las manos en los bolsillos, el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante y la cabeza en alto, mirándoles de forma superior. Probablemente ningún otro se habría dado cuenta, pero ella sí.

Caminó detrás de ellos, observándoles. Shikamaru bostezaba quejándose por todo, Sasuke iba algo alejado pero dentro del grupo gracias a las idas y venidas de rubio. Ella era la que se quedaba atrás. ¿Cómo podía continuar adelante? *Miró la espalda de Naruto. Era tan…

—Sakura-chan.

Se volvió y se encontró con Lee. Su siempre inamovible peinado y sus enormes cejas. Los grandes ojos del chico se clavaron en ella con estudiada fijación. Sakura suspiró.

_Otra declaración no, por dios_, rogó.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Aquello la sorprendió.

—¿Qué? — exclamó deteniéndose y mirándole con atención. Él frunció el ceño.

—No te sientes bien, ¿verdad? Estás decaída o algo. Se te nota.

¿Qué se le notaba? Oh, por todos los santos. Llevaba intentando por todos los medios que nadie notara sus preocupaciones. Que su inepta depresión pasara por alto para todo el mundo. Y era Lee el que se daba cuenta. Si no podía engañarle a él, ¿qué pasaba con los demás entonces?

—Lee, por favor, no digas nada— suplicó aferrándolo del brazo. Pensó que el chico se podría a gritar emocionado como solía hacer cada vez que le tocaba, pero mantuvo su posición seria.

—Ven, Sakura-chan— pidió.

La tomó de la mano con total suavidad y la guió hasta el interior de la escuela. Solo Sasuke miró hacia ellos con intriga, pero cuando giraron la esquina perdió cualquier contacto con el ojos negros.

Lee se detuvo debajo de un árbol enorme en flor. Sakura no lo reconoció ni cuando atrapó la flor blanca entre sus manos. Se dejó caer contra el tronco y sintió los ojos humedecerse.

—Sakura-chan, sé que no soy el más indicado, pero si pasa algo, aquí me tienes. Eso ya lo sabes— se ofreció el chico. Sakura sonrió sin ganas. Realmente estaba agradecida, pero sus sentimientos eran un caos—, ¿quieres que avise a Naruto?

Abrió los ojos enormemente y lo agarró de la chaqueta del uniforme. Lee casi perdió el equilibrio.

—No, Naruto no puede enterarse de que yo esté así. Él menos que nadie— suplicó.

Le frunció las cejas interrogativamente. Por supuesto, el chico no iba a creerse que ella no quisiera tener al rubio rondando por ahí cerca.

—Verás, Lee… yo… con Naruto…

(…)

Jadeante, se escondió dentro del probador. Sacó las ropas de la mochila y empezó a desnudarse. Primero la falda, después la camisa. El lazo, las medias, los zapatos, la chaqueta. Estaba helada y las manos le temblaban cada vez que cogía una prenda, obteniendo escalofríos como resultados por el roce de sus dedos helados sobre la piel. Tenía que vestirse y salir de ahí antes que la descubrieran. Ya tenía bastantes problemas encima como para ser detenida.

Una vez se aseguró el cierre del abrigo y recogió sus cosas, esperó. Alguien estaba en el mostrador metiendo dinero en la caja. La puerta de la calle permanecía cerrada con el letrero todavía colocado. Si se quedaba más tiempo llegaría tarde a clase.

Se escurrió por el pasillo hacia los almacenes. Tendría que salir por la misma ventana por la que había entrado. Caminó de puntillas, siempre alerta a los sonidos. La ventana estaba en la misma posición que la había dejado. Dejó caer la mochila y después, salió ella.

Correr hacia el instituto fue sencillo, pero tras pasar una mala noche estaba casi sin aliento. Tan desconcertada, que apenas se dio cuenta de que cruzaba en rojo. Cuando el claxon resonó contra sus oídos y el coche estuvo a punto de golpearla, gritó.

El vehículo se detuvo justo a tiempo. Cayó de culo y miró la matricula jadeante.

—¿Se encuentra bien? — el chofer había descendido y estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

Más pares de pies se posicionaron frente a ella. Empezaba a estar asustada. No le gustaba estar rodeada. Ni que fingieran que se preocupaban por ella. Alguien la aferró de la mano con fuerza y tiró de ella. Estaba a punto de gritar y golpearle y cuando le reconoció.

—¡Neji! — exclamó.

El tiró de ella sin cuidado y la metió dentro del coche. Dio de bruces contra Hinata, que la sostuvo con cuidado.

—Al hospital— indicó la de ojos perla.

—¡No! — retuvo—. Tenemos que ir a clase. Estoy bien y bastante que no me denuncias por mi despiste.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella y se volvió. El chico se había sentado a su lado, cruzado de brazos y mirándola como si fuera un árbol cualquiera. Demonios, realmente odiaba a ese tipo.

—¿Seguro que no estás herida? — cuestionó la Hyûga con preocupación—, no nos importa desviarnos, Tenten.

_Oh, por todos los demonios_, se dijo golpeándose la frente. ¿Por qué tenía que tener siempre tan buena fe esa muchacha? Era como un ángel en medio de una manada de lobos.

—Estoy bien, en serio— sonrió y buscó su bolso. El chico se lo mostró con desinterés y ella casi se lo arrancó de las manos—, gracias.

Neji simplemente frunció el ceño, revisándola de arriba abajo. Tenten bufó.

—Estoy bien— repitió.

—No sería bueno que le dieras problemas a Hinata-sama— gruñó rápidamente él. Tenten bufó.

—No le causaré problemas porque no necesito nada. Estoy bien. El coche se detuvo justo a tiempo.

Hinata le apretó la mano para llamar su atención. Una sonrisa sincera le esperaba cuando posó sus ojos en ella. Casi sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Por qué, de todos los días, tenía que haberse encontrado con ella? No necesitaba amabilidad, solo, estabilidad. La amabilidad le hacía sentirse débil, solitaria y utilizada.

(…)

Cuando el coche se detuvo y bajó, Tenten casi la arrolló para salir corriendo. Sus pies tropezaron y el equilibrio se esfumó. Esperaba recibir el golpe contra su trasero, pero unas manos la aferraron con gentileza. Sopesó que sería Neji, su primo siempre tan presente. Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró con la mirada más azul que hubiera visto nunca. Una sonrisa cruzaba aquel apuesto rostro, descolocándola.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? — Cuestionó Naruto sosteniéndola sin ningún esfuerzo.

La muchacha no supo que contestar. ¿Estar bien significaba estar en el cielo? Porque repentinamente se sentía así. Sabía que Naruto era fuerte, que como chico tenía un cuerpo más grande que ella, pero nunca pensó que sentirse tan maravillosamente bien sería estar entre sus brazos.

—¿Hinata? — repitió el rubio confuso.

El calor le había subido hasta las orejas. Se imaginaba que tendría un aspecto realmente tonto. Con la cara colorada, la mirada perdida y la boca medio abierta mientras soñaba pajaritos. El rubio pestañeó confuso y la dejó con cuidado en su sitio. Justo cuando Neji llegó a su lado apartó las manos y las levantó.

—No le he hecho nada— aseguró. Hinata sintió su corazón romperse.

Por supuesto. Las intenciones del chico nunca serían las mismas que las de ella. Para Naruto era tan sencillo abrazar al resto de chicas. Más de una vez lo había demostrado enterrando entre sus brazos a Sakura o a Ino. Con ella solía mantener las distancias, especialmente, si Neji estaba cerca.

Éste se posicionó a su lado y la sostuvo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama?

Cabeceó afirmativamente pero tenía una terrible dolor en las sienes. Hubiera preferido quedarse volando por los mares de su emoción, con Naruto estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Oí, dobe.

Un escalofrío helado le recorrió la espalda. Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Qué quieres, Teme? — Gruñó el rubio acercándose a él.

Se olvidó por completo de Hinata y de su presencia para centrarse en el moreno. La chica lo agradeció. No deseaba que Naruto fuera capaz de ver su rostro de terror. Se aferró a Neji hasta llegar a las clases y ahí, suspiró. Ambos chicos siempre llegaban justo cuando el timbre sonaba. Le daría tiempo a calmarse y tranquilizarse. Si tan solo pudiera olvidar todo lo que pasó…

Se miró la muñeca derecha y apretó los labios. Casi le parecía sentir el agarre furioso del Uchiha en su piel todavía. El estómago se le revolvió y cuando posó la mano con deseos de calmarlo notó las vendas que le cubrían el estómago.

Era estresante.

Para distraerse empezó a colocar los cuadernos y los libros correspondientes para esa materia sobre el escritorio. Sakura se sentó junto a ella cuando colocaba el estuche. La muchacha la saludó y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa flácida, sin animación alguna.

—Sakura-chan, ¿ocurre algo?

La chica negó.

—Es demasiado temprano. Después de todo, me acostumbre a remolonear en la cama y ahora de nuevo tenemos que despertar temprano.

—Eso es verdad. — Sonrió y guardó para sí misma que su padre no la había permitido ni una sola vez hacer el vago. Para él, no estudiar significaba poder trabajar y si para eso tampoco servías…—, hace frio también.

—La verdad es que sí— Haruno miró por la ventana hacia las nubes grises—, y hoy tenemos gimnasia, además.

—¿Eh? ¿Gimnasia? — protestó Shikamaru detrás de ellas—, tsk, qué problemático.

—Hasta la gimnasia te supone un problema— bufó Tayuya—, eres una pena de hombre.

La chica dejó caer la mochila sobre la mesa y fulminó con la mirada al Nara, quien había chasqueado la lengua y mirado a otro lado. Tayuya simplemente se sentó de nuevo y le dio la espalda. Sakura y ella intercambiaron una mirada interrogativa.

Desde siempre habían estado en ese tipo de problema con esos dos. Si Shikamaru decía algo, Tayuya se lo recriminaba de forma fría y cortante. No era raro ver a la pelirroja echar pestes del Nara.

—Hinata-chan— llamó Ino inclinándose sobre su escritorio—, ayer no tuve tiempo de preguntarte porque te fuiste muy rápido. Pero imagino que querrás saber cómo quedó eso del voto para el delegado y subdelegada, ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí— aunque aquello no era verdad, simplemente, necesitaba distraerse.

Ino habló y habló mientras ella apenas escuchaba realmente. Sonreía o asentía casi a tientas.

—¡Qué no, Teme! Ya te digo yo que ese videojuego está pasado de moda— la voz de Naruto llenó tanto la clase como el timbre.

—¿Cómo va a estar pasado de moda, dobe? Salió hace tres días.

Naruto se detuvo y empujó a Sasuke del hombro, con tan mala pata que éste tropezó con la mesa de Sakura y terminó cayéndole encima. El peso del chico fue asfixiante. De estar en la silla se encontró en el suelo, con él aplastándole el vientre y las piernas. Un quejido de dolor escapó del moreno, que ni siquiera miró sobre quién había caído.

—Maldito usuratonkachi— exclamó lanzándose contra el rubio.

Pero Naruto lo apartó fácilmente hacia un lado. Algo parecía haber llamado su atención. Hinata tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta. La herida en su vientre se había abierto y la sangre había manchado, no solo las vendas y gasas, si no que también la tela de su camisa. Mientras Neji intentaba recriminarle, él tiró de su mano hasta levantarla.

—¡Urgencia! — gritó el Uzumaki cargándola modo princesa— ¡Quitaros!

Hinata se vio del suelo a los brazos del chico y luego siendo llevada a través de los pasillos en busca de la enfermería. Naruto le gritaba a cualquiera que encontrara y todos se encogían y no terminaban de indicarle el camino.

—Está abajo al lado de la entrada.

Jadeante, el chico se detuvo. Miró al chico frente a ellos. Un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos castaños. Le indicó una escalera con la mano y después, se dio la vuelta.

—Qué chico más raro— murmuró el rubio. Luego pareció darse cuenta de que todavía la cargaba, porque gritó bajando escaleras abajo— ¡No te mueras Hinata!

La chica estaba más lejos de morirse. Sentía su pecho martilleado por la presión de su corazón, la felicidad recorriendo cada parte de sus venas y estallando en su garganta. Deseaba gritar o simplemente marearse y desmayarse. Ni siquiera llegaba a importarle la herida sangrante. ¿Por qué Naruto era capaz de hacerla sentir así?

Llegaron a la enfermería y una joven mujer ataviada con una bata de hospital los recibió. Al ver la sangre demandó al rubio que la dejara sobre la cama y regresó rápidamente hacia un mueble. Naruto la aferró de la mano.

—¡Hinata, no te mueras! — rogó apretándole tanto la mano que los dedos se le quedaron dormidos.

—Naruto-kun, no voy a…

—¡No, no! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Un capón dio de lleno en la cabeza del chico de ojos azules. Shizune, según ponía en su placa de información, le señaló la cortina.

—¡Espera fuera! — Exigió— Nadie se va a morir, demonios. Qué exagerado de chico. A ver…

Hinata sonrió mientras el chico se quedaba tras la cortina en espera, frotándose el lugar del golpe. Mientras Shizune se encarga de cambiar las gasas y curarle las heridas, Naruto se mantuvo ahí, de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Esos fuertes brazos que habían sido capaces de cargarla como si pesara como una pluma.

—Eres Naruto, ¿verdad? De 2-b— habló Shizune sin dejar de atenderla.

—Sí— respondió el chico desconfiado.

—Puedes regresar a clase. Esta chica se tendrá que quedar aquí unos minutos para que no se maree. No ha perdido mucha sangre, pero mejor que descanse.

A Hinata se le cayó la esperanza de poder darle las gracias correctamente a los pies. Sabía que en la clase le costaría muchísimo si quiera llamarle. Aunque nadie se burlaría de ella, se moriría de la vergüenza.

—¡No voy a irme, Dattebayo!

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, apretando entre sus dedos la sábana que Shizune le colocó por encima. La mujer abrió la cortina con intenciones de regañarlo, pero rubio la esquivó y se acercó hasta ella. Cuando clavó sus ojos azules sobre ella temió perder el sentido.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Hinata? Si te duele, dilo y te llevo al hospital.

—E-estoy bien, Naruto-kun, gra…

—¡Pero bueno, mocoso! — Shizune lo agarró de la parte de atrás de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia la salida— ¡Haz caso a los que saben! Por si no lo recuerdas, somos una institución especializada en medicina y estudié aquí con notas excelentes. Sé perfectamente cuando hace falta un hospital o no. ¡Largo!

Y cerró la puerta en las narices del rubio. Hinata sonrió. Pese a no haber podido darle las gracias, la preocupación del chico por ella era suficiente.

—Diablos— murmuró la enfermera acercándose a ella para cerrar la cortina de nuevo—, tu novio es realmente impaciente.

Hinata enrojeció hasta las orejas.

(…)

Cuando abrió la puerta de la clase solo le dio tiempo a ver una sombra rubia salir corriendo. Al mirar hacia el interior vio al chico Hyûga sostener de la camiseta al moreno Uchiha. Entonces, por deducción, el que había salido corriendo era Naruto. Si ese rubio que resaltaba no estaba dentro es que había pasado algo. Tampoco vio a la prima del peligroso muchacho.

Suspiró. Si no detenía la pelea, aquello llegaría a las manos. Llegó hasta ellos y aferró las manos de cada uno para que dejaran de tocarse.

—Bien, suficiente. Hasta aquí han llegado las manos— ordenó—, todos a vuestros sitios.

Los revisó con suma atención. Neji se sentaba tras levantar la silla de Hinata del suelo y Sasuke arrastraba los pies hasta llegar a su sitio. Se sentó y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Kakashi suspiró aliviado. Al menos había detenido una rencilla que podría haber acabado mucho peor.

—Explicarme que ha pasado— pidió.

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Claro, hacerles hablar iba a ser difícil si no confiaban todavía en él. Esperaba que un poco de presión no fuera demasiado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué se estaban peleando y faltan dos alumnos?

—Se han fugado por amor— soltó Tayuya. Kakashi esperó a que se terminaran las risas y continuó mirándola— ¿qué? Es romántico.

Suspiró.

—No tiene nada de romántico escaparse de un aula en la que está comenzado una pelea— murmuró dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa—, pero si no queréis contarlo, allá ustedes. Sin embargo— miró a Neji y Sasuke principalmente—, las peleas a veces no solucionan nada. Especialmente si no se tiene la culpa.

Neji murmuró una palabrota por lo bajo y cruzó sus brazos, mientras que Sasuke se dedicó a mirar la pared. Esperó que algo de razón les entrara en esas cabezotas por pulir.

—Bien— no le dio más vueltas y pensó en continuar la clase—, hoy empezaremos con literatura. Pero antes, vamos a hacer la votación para los delegados de clase.

—Un momento— la voz de Sakura interrumpió lo siguiente que iba a decir—, ¿cómo entonces, si no es con una pelea, demuestras que no es tu culpa en una situación extrema?

_Ah, el tema de antes. No van a dejarlo pasar, por supuesto. Cuando le das curiosidad, ellos la toman como si de información se tratara_.

—Con palabras— respondió. Todos le miraron incrédulos.

Por supuesto, ellos ya habían intentado expresarse de todos los modos posibles y estaban hartos de que no confiaran en ellos.

—¿Y si las palabras no funcionan? — Cuestionó Chôji mientras sacaba una bolsa de patatas fritas.

—Con hechos.

—¿Hechos? — Se interesó Ino— ¿qué quiere decir?

—Quiero decir, que aquel que está seguro de que su verdad es auténtica y no se escuda tras una mentira, siempre se tienen hechos que garanticen su verdad. Estos hechos pueden ser pruebas perfectamente.

—Y si no tienes esos "hechos", ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer? — Tenten clavó en el sus ojos castaños. Parecía ansiar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Kakashi lo sopesó. ¿Cómo explicar algo tan difícil que para ellos era tan importante?

—No rendirte, jamás.

La sorpresa fue general. Los murmullos casi ahogaron su voz.

—Si te rindes es como si admitieras que el mentiroso tiene razón… ¿Golpearle para callarle? eso es fácil. Lo difícil y de lo que verdaderamente te has de sentir orgulloso, es de ser fiel a tu palabra y encontrar las mil vueltas para demostrar que eres el que no miente.

El silencio reinó en la clase. Todos absorbiendo las palabras, al menos, eso esperaba. Si eran capaces de comprenderlas madurarían, no solo como personas o niños. Sería un gran paso para hacerles comprender que no eran deshechos como siempre les habían dicho.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. El rubio alocado de la clase entró mirándoles con curiosidad. Tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y se rascaba la nuca como si acabara de recibir un buen coscorrón.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — Le preguntó.

—Ah, llevé a Hinata a la enfermería, por eso llego tarde— respondió corriendo hasta su asiento.

Así que eso era lo que había pasado. Por la sangre, habían llegado a más. Más tarde se encargaría de preguntarle a Shizune qué había encontrado. Si hubiera sido algo más peligroso estaba seguro de que la ambulancia personal del centro se habría llevado a la chica. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad era lo que denunciaba que no había nada drástico. Y que Neji se encontrara ahí sentado, también.

—Bueno, sigamos con lo de antes. La elección de delegados. A ver... — miró por encima y soltó al tanteo—, Tenten, Kiba, salid a la pizarra.

—Espere, sensei— Ino levantó la mano—, nosotros ya hemos decidido quienes serán. Decidimos escoger a Temari y Shikamaru.

—¿¡Qué!? — La rubia de coletas casi fulminó a la otra— Dije que no pensaba hacerlo.

—Tsk, ¿por qué nos metes en líos tan problemáticos? — cuestionó Shikamaru girándose hacia Ino.

—Bueno, bueno— dio una palmada para amainar los nervios y miró a su alrededor— ¿de verdad habéis elegido eso? ¿Sin consultarlo con ellos?

—Sí les informamos— protestó Ino retorciéndose el cabello.

—Eso no fue información— protestó Temari poniéndose en pie. El golpe que dio contra la mesa con ambas manos hizo a la rubia dar un bote en el asiento—, simplemente has hecho lo que más te ha convenido. Tengo muchos problemas como para encargarme de ser un delegado.

—Vale, vale, tengamos paz— demandó sacando una cajita— precisamente porque temía que esto pasara, hice esto— metió la mano y sacó un papelito con un nombre cualquiera escrito—. Todos estáis aquí dentro. Kiba y Tenten serán las manos anónimas que saquen el papel. No hay ni trampa ni cartón— señaló sacando otra caja—. Una para chicos y otra para chicas. Para que no digáis luego que es tongo y que solo varones o solo mujeres, ¿estamos?

Temari bufó.

—Temari, ¿no confias en tu suerte? — picó Ino con una sonrisa malvada.

—Ino— llamó la atención Kakashi antes de que la hija de los herederos de industrias Arenas se lanzara sobre ella—. Bien, a sacudir cajones, chicos.

Les entregó las cajas, una a Tenten y otra a Kiba. Ambos posaron la mano sobre el agujero de salida y lo sacudieron. Los papeles golpearon contra la caja.

—Que no salga mi nombre, que no salga mi nombre— rogaba el Uzumaki en la parte de atrás con las manos unidas en ruego.

—Serias demasiado estúpido para el cargo, dobe— Sasuke esquivó el zarpazo que le envió el otro.

Las cajas dejaron de sonar casi a la vez. Más bien, porque momentos antes Kiba casi tiene un percance con su ímpetu. Posaron las cajas a la vista de todos y metieron las manos, moviéndolas sin mirarlas, fijos en las paredes. Finalmente, sus dedos aferraron uno de los papeles.

Kiba fue el primero en hablar.

(…)

Cuando su nombre fue dicho maldijo interiormente su mala suerte. ¿Qué clase de maldición era esa? Arrastró los pies hasta colocarse junto a Kiba, quien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como comprensión pero sin borrar esa ridícula sonrisa.

—Shikamaru, existen cosas peores, créeme— le dijo el chico de los animales. El Nara bufó.

Se preguntó qué cosas podrían ser peores que dar siempre la cara con los profesores, tragarse asambleas extra largas y tener siempre papeleo en marcha, además de asegurar que el aula estuviera en buenas condiciones y, para su desgracia, tener que cargar con una de las chicas de esa clase problemática.

Interiormente rogó porque fuera Hinata. Era la más tranquila y la que no solía ocasionar problemas, al menos que le ocurrieran como momentos antes. Tayuya le odiaba terriblemente, Sakura era demasiado estricta, Ino le tocaba ya la moral, por muy vecinos que fueran, Karin parecía siempre a punto de morder también y Temari casi había explotado cuando Ino sugirió que fuera la delegada.

Demonios, era demasiado problemático todo eso.

—Temari. — Resonó la voz de Tenten.

—¿Qué? — exclamó la nombrada. Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que no se había sentado.

Tenten volvió el papel para que viera que no mentía. La situación entre ambas chicas también era problemática, así que la duda se tejía por si sola cuando se trataba de ellas. Temari leyó su nombre y fulminó con la mirada a Ino, quien aplaudía por lo bajo y, lentamente, mientras Temari llegaba hasta donde él estaba, se unían más aplausos.

Kiba y Tenten dejaron las cajas sobre la mesa, detrás de Kakashi. Parecía que ha ese profesor le gustaba sentar su trasero en el filo de la mesa en vez de comportarse como el resto de profesores y optar por protegerse detrás de la mesa.

—Bien, pues estos son los resultados de la suerte— puntualizó mirando a Temari con atención, — nadie ha votado ni nadie ha hecho trampas… ¿estás más conforme?

Temari balbuceó por lo bajo pero asintió con la cabeza. Shikamaru empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

—Entonces, a la hora del patio les espero en la sala de profesores. — informó— ahora, comencemos la clase.

Regresó a su asiento detrás de la chica. Temari caminaba apretando los puños y con el rostro, a saber cómo, pero seguramente la furia remarcaba en él. Se dejó caer sobre su asiento y abrió el libro por la página indicaba. Mientras Kakashi se dedicaba a describirles la literatura él deseó hundirse en un apacible sueño.

(…)

Ino todavía podía sentir la mirada fulminante de Temari en su espalda cuando habían salido para ir a clases de gimnasia. Era tercera hora y mientras se habían cambiado en clases, lejos de las miradas de los chicos, temía que la chica se le tirase encima. Conocía el historial de la chica a la hora de pelearse, es más, existía un rumor que antiguamente se decía de ella: "_La chica de la arena es como un vendaval, cuando pelea parece que usara el viento_". Casualmente, todos los que decían eso habían estado en el hospital por culpa de ella.

No quería una pelea a esas alturas y con el curso recién empezado. Iba a terminar rindiéndose y disculpándose si ella no salía escogida, pero algún misterioso genio de la suerte había querido que terminara siendo elegida junto a Shikamaru. Aquello era más que suerte. Y lo peor es que se había salido con la suya.

Corrió para ponerse a la altura de Sakura e Hinata. La chica se había unido a ellos a segunda hora y aunque llevaba puesto el uniforme de gimnasia no participaría en ella. Al parecer, su herida se había abierto y le prohibieron automáticamente los ejercicios.

—Jo, qué suerte. — expresó atándose la coleta más arriba para evitar molestias en gimnasia—, yo también querría que un príncipe me cargara hasta la enfermería y luego no tener que hacer gimnasia.

—Prin…. Princi…

Ah, lo había olvidado por completo. Hinata su facilidad para sonrojarse y marearse cada vez que se atribuía a ella y Naruto en alguna conjetura. Ino se golpeó la frente y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—Tranquila, tranquila. — susurró.

No iba a negar que fue terriblemente emocionante. En lugar de seguir molestándose porque Sasuke le llevara la contraria, Naruto se había dado cuenta el primero que Hinata estaba sangrando y la tomó en brazos para llevarla urgentemente a la enfermería. Todavía se reía de haberle escuchado por medio de los pasillos que no se muriera.

Y aunque el rubio ahora echara pestes de que Kiba se burlara de él, Hinata parecía feliz. Aunque su perro guardián no. Neji había estado demasiado silencioso, incluso mientras Lee le exigía correr y hacer un montón de esas cosas estúpidas que solían hacer los chicos cuando querían llamar la atención de la chica equivocada.

—De verdad que nos has dado un buen susto, Hinata. — confesó a la par que bajaban las escaleras hacia el gimnasio. — Creíamos que te habías recuperado ya de aquello. Imagino que no querrás hablar de ello, pero…

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. Ino recibió la protesta en la mirada de Sakura. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que tenemos alguien que la cargará sin problemas hasta la enfermería. — Canturreó.

Hinata enrojeció y jugó con sus dedos. Ino sonrió. No es que disfrutara metiéndose con ella, pero es que desde que llegó tiempo atrás era como un libro abierto, solo que el rubio era idiota y no enteraba de nada. Hinata se enamoró de él nada más verlo. Los balbuceos y las torpezas que cometía era simplemente amor nervioso. Y era adorable cuando la hacías sonrojar simplemente por un comentario.

Y estaba segura de que la actuación del rubio hoy la tenía por las nubes.

Por su parte, no cesaba de darle vueltas a la frase dicha por Sai. Era cierto que fue su padre quien se negó y no ella. Pero, lo que él le pedía, ¿qué era exactamente?

Se detuvo en el rellano de la primera planta y miró por la ventana. Un enorme árbol se encontraba en la parte trasera y el moreno que precisamente estaba confundiendo el ser buena chica o mala, se encontraba ahí, arrodillado, mirando el pie del árbol con sumo interés.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con aquel chico?

Descendió las escaleras y tras avisar a Sakura e Hinata, corrió hacia el lugar. Sai murmuraba palabras entre dientes mientras tanteaba la corteza con sus manos.

—¿Qué haces? — cuestionó inclinándose para poder ver.

Sai parpadeó antes de mirarla. Siempre con su rostro imperturbable.

—Ah, Ino-. — murmuró como si fuera la primera vez que la viera en todo el día.

—¿Por qué estás ahí agachado?

—Ayer vi algo muy interesante y quería recrearlo mediante un dibujo. Sin embargo, hay ciertos detalles que tengo que revisar muy bien.

—Oh, ¿una declaración?

Dado el lugar, que tanto se asemejaba a su anterior escuela, parecía el idóneo para declaraciones de amor, con las hojas otoñales cayendo sobre ellos, el sonido del viento…

—No. — interrumpió sus pensamientos—, abuso.

Ino se estremeció. La imagen incorrecta se formó en su mente y Sai la aferró de la muñeca antes de que escapara.

—No esa clase de abuso. Del chicos contra un chico.

—Ah— suspiró.

Era natural que en un colegio tan grande hubieran grupos de chicos que preferían abusar del débil. Ella los había visto desde lejos, agradeciendo que en su clase no hubiera esa clase de problemas, al menos, que ella conociera. No se imaginaba a Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru, por ejemplo, haciendo eso contra cualquier pobre muchacho sin una razón.

—¿Conoces los motivos?

Sai negó a la par que se levantaba.

—Los vi desde la ventana, nada más. — Clavó la mirada en ella— ¿has decidido ya?

Ino enrojeció. ¿Por qué simplemente no se olvidaba de querer dibujarla? Ya hacía demasiado tiempo de eso.

—Eres muy insistente ¿sabes?

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Sai. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que eran realmente hermosos.

—¿He sido molesto? — cuestionó perdido. Ino suspiró.

—Algo pesadito, sí. He de suponer que lo haces por interés en mi persona.

Sai inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha. Ino bufó. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto comprender lo que quería expresar?

—Me refiero a que estás interesado en que pose para ti sea como sea. ¿Por qué? Muchas otras chicas podrían hacerlo.

Sai negó.

—Ninguna tiene lo que busco.

Después, recogió sus bártulos y la dejó ahí, a cuadros.

(…)

El profesor de gimnasia era de lo más extravagante. Vestía una especie de traje verde que debería de dar muchísimo calor y tenía el mismo corte y cejas que Lee. Éste lo había elogiado nada más verlo y se había hecho su amigo casi al instante. Por un instante agradeció que se olvidara de él y se centrara más en otra persona. Él tenía que remedirse y prestar más atención a Hinata.

La chica se acercó con el informe de que no podría ejercer gimnasia firmado por la profesora y cuando el profesor había asentido, se apartó del grupo para sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Neji deseaba ir con ella y disculparse por su falta de atención. Si hubiera estado más atento Sasuke nunca hubiera terminado encima de ella, sus heridas no se habrían abierto y Naruto no tendría que haber hecho de ambulancia ruidosa.

¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas era para ella?

—Bien, primero que nada, vamos a estirar un poco— indicó el profesor levantando el pulgar— ¡Que no decaiga la juventud!

Muchos protestaron por tener que mover el cuerpo, otros se posicionaron dispuestos a estirar y quitarse de encima la clase. Cuando el hombre decidió que estaban lo suficientemente estirados, les indicó qué harían. A las chicas les entregó pelotas de voleibol y a los chicos balones de futbol. Las chicas fueron al instante a la zona de las redes del juego indicado, mientras ellos se quedaron en el centro del campo de futbol.

—Os informo de paso que jugaremos, que tenemos plaza para aquellos que deseen jugar a futbol en el club— Gai alzó la voz lo suficiente para que le escucharan y guiño los ojos con brillo. — ¡No os cortéis! Ahora ¡a correr!

Dio un silbido al silbato y todos empezaron a correr. Shikamaru junto a Chôji perezosamente y él, junto a Naruto y Sasuke. Se negaba a perder contra ellos, pero tampoco haría el loco como Lee, que decidió que podría tardar el menor de los tiempos en dar más vueltas al campo que ellos, cosa que animó el profesor antes de dirigirse al grupo de las chicas.

Durante las vueltas, visualizó a Hinata. Ésta le sonrió y saludó con la mano. Él simplemente inclinó la cabeza y continuó hacia delante. Sin embargo, a medida que daba más pasos, se percató de algo: el Uzumaki no estaba con ellos. Se volvió para ver cómo había corrido hasta Hinata, que se mostraba nerviosa y colorada mientras el rubio intercambiaba algunas palabras con ella, hasta el punto de tomar el descaro de sentarse junto a ella mientras se limpiaba la barbilla con el filo de la camiseta. ¿Es que acaso quería matarla de un paro cardiaco?

Para empezar, el accidente de Hinata había sido culpa suya. Naruto había empujado a Sasuke contra Hinata en medio de su disputa por un dichoso videojuego, ¿cómo podía estar ahora como si nada hablando con ella cuando era claramente el culpable?

Harto y con la paciencia a punto de terminársele, corrió hasta donde estaban ambos. Hinata levantó los ojos hacia él con preocupación.

—Neji-nii-sama, estás colorado— puntualizó— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí— clavó su mirada en el rubio quien simplemente enarcó una ceja—. Vuelve a correr y deja a Hinata-sama en paz.

—¡Neji-nii-sama! — la vocecita aterrada y sorprendida de Hinata no cambió para nada su orden. Continuó mirando al rubio en espera.

—¿Por qué debería? — gruñó éste poniéndose en pie empuñando las manos.

—Creo que ya has hecho suficiente por Hinata-sama hoy.

Esperaba sinceramente que el rubio no amortiguara contra él, que se marchara y la dejara en paz. Pero simplemente, Naruto no era alguien a quien se pudiera predecir. En lugar de obedecerle volvió a cagar a Hinata y se marchó corriendo mientras la chica gritaba con sorpresa. Maldijo entre dientes apunto de perseguirle pero alguien lo aferró de la camiseta. Cuando se giró, se encontró con los oscuros ojos del Uchiha.

—¿Qué quieres? — gruñó soltándose.

—Déjalo.

Arqueó una ceja y se giró. Desde su altura le sacaba una cabeza al moreno, pero estaba seguro de que no tardaría en obtener la ventaja hacia sí mismo si fuera necesario.

—Precisamente tú no deberías de permitírselo— recordó cruzando las manos en el pecho.

Si las miradas matasen, Neji ya estaría muerto. El moreno era experto en maldecir a la gente con la mirada. Pero aun así, no se amedrantó.

—No tengo por qué explicarte nada.

Sasuke escupió en el suelo, cerca de sus pies. Neji estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. ¿Qué mierda se creía? Era el primero que hacía sufrir a Hinata y la dejaba largarse con el primer tío que pasaba para su beneficio.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Sasuke se había marchado, regresando al campo de futbol para unirse al resto y jugar. Advirtió de que Naruto regresaría pronto y se enfocó en el partido. Neji deseó estrangularlo.

—¡Cuidado!

Giró justo a tiempo de esquivar la pelota que una de las chicas había enviado erróneamente hacia ellos. Tenten llegó a por ella, jadeante.

—Se escapó de control— explicó— Sakura tiene demasiada fuerza cuando se enfada. ¿Me la das o qué? — cuestionó al verle embobado mirando la pelota.

Neji la observó un instante. Tenía una marca en la muñeca, una pequeña herida, probablemente efectuada cuando esa misma mañana estuvieron a punto de atropellarla por su descuido. Entonces, ella había mentido. Realmente estaba herida. Frunció el ceño y la miró. Deseaba poder echarle un rapapolvo. Por lo menos alguien debía de tener sentido común en ese maldito colegio. Sin embargo, simplemente le entregó la pelota y se concentró en verla desaparecer.

(…)

Temari sentía que deseaba subirse por las paredes. Estaba que trinaba. Nada más ducharse y ponerse el uniforme Ino le recordó sus deberes como delegada. Deseó estrangularla, aunque ya sabía que no era culpa de ella. Su maldita suerte había querido que terminara siendo escogida por mucho que se negara.

Cuando salió de los vestuarios para dirigirse a la sala de profesores se encontró con Shikamaru esperándola junto a la puerta. Lo primero que hizo fue quejarse porque tardara y ella deseó estamparle la maleta en las narices. Ella no era un chico que disfrutara ir por el colegio oliendo a sudor después de las clases de educación física.

—Sabes, al menos, ¿dónde está la sala de profesores?

Shikamaru torció el gesto ante su pregunta. Temari bufó. Por supuesto. Ambos eran nuevos. Ninguno se conocía todavía el lugar y mucho menos se interesaban en todo lo que tuviera que ver con profesores.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el edificio principal. Según Hinata había comentado a Sakura durante el descanso del partido de vóley, la enfermería estaba cerca de la entrada, así que los profesores no deberían de estar muy lejos.

Shikamaru se detuvo nada más entrar, ella bufó molesta. No necesitaba un compañero que se detuviera de charla o simplemente a ligar cuando viera a una chica guapa. Quería terminar con eso cuanto antes, pero primero, encontrar aquella dichosa dirección y después, dejar claro que no quería saber nada de por qué el Nara se había detenido.

—Maldición, ¿dónde…?

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro con cierto cuidado. Giró la cabeza para ver quién era y se encontró con los ojos oscuros del chico. Le vio levantar la mano y señalar hacia un pasillo.

—Es por ahí— indicó.

_Pero… ¿qué demonios? ¿No estaba ligando?_

Se volvió hacia el lugar donde momentos antes había estado Shikamaru. No había ninguna chica suspirando o esperando por un silbido o una promesa. En su lugar había un cartel con direcciones. Temari se sintió más estúpida que nadie en esos momentos y siguió al chico con la cabeza cabizbaja. Odiaba cuando sus impulsos provocaban que pensara mal de las personas. Aunque casi siempre acertaba.

Lo siguió hasta el lugar indicado, ignorando las miradas interrogativas y los cuchicheos. Al parecer, todos se habían colgado el mismo nombre. Ya no eran unidades con respectivos nombres, no. Ahora simplemente eran la clase 2-b. Nada más. Y por sus gestos cuando les devolvía la mirada pudo comprobar que era realmente miedo lo que sentían algunas. ¿Quizás la estúpida fama que logró ganar años atrás ahora repercutía? Bueno, no le extrañaría.

Shikamaru llamó a la puerta y ambos entraron cuando les dieron permiso. Nada más entrar ambos tosieron. Cerca de la ventana, apoyado contra una columna, un profesor fumaba, tirando la ceniza por la ventana mientras sostenía una revista en la mano libre. Pese a todo, la sala no era demasiado grande, así que el sofá estaba casi a sus pies, donde Kurenai estaba sentada, revisando algunos papeles. Ambos levantaron la vista hacia ellos.

—¿Sucede algo? — cuestionó Kurenai.

—Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que viniéramos a la hora del recreo. Somos los delegados de su clase. — explicó.

—Ah, Kakashi— el profesor del tabaco expulsó el humo a la vez que rodaba los ojos—, tardará un poco, sentaros si eso.

—Tenemos algo de prisa— agarró a Shikamaru de la camisa al ver que tenía intenciones de sentarse. Shikamaru arqueó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua—, volveremos en un rato si eso.

La puerta se abrió tras ellos y la cara de sorpresa de Kakashi se dibujó al verles.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Temari deseó patearle.

—Nos dijo que viniéramos a la hora del recreo por lo de los delegados— expresó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Mnnn, es verdad.

O ese tipo era un estúpido extraño o un idiota sin remedio.

El profesor se sentó en el sofá que momentos antes estaba por ocupar Shikamaru, abrió la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo y les hizo señas para que se acercaran. En pocos momentos explicó su tarea. Tenían que encargarse de abrir a primera hora el aula, que estuviera limpia y correctamente colocadas las mesas. Llevar al día la pizarra y las listas de clase, encargarse de que el consejo estudiantil tuviera datos de sus clases, acudir a las reuniones de festivales, excursiones o nuevas entre alumnos y profesores.

Un rollo. Mucho trabajo y tiempo ocupado.

Cuando salieron, Shikamaru ya estaba bostezando y quejándose del trabajo. Temari se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría su paciencia teniendo que aguantar con todo. Revisó el cuaderno de faltas que tenía en su mano y se preguntó cómo diantres iban a hacer para convencer a los chicos para que trabajaran cada semana dos de ellos en limpieza y algunas tareas extras.

—Va a ser…

—… problemático.

Con sorpresa, intercambiaron una mirada entre ambos. Habían estado pensando exactamente lo mismo. Sin darse cuenta y en mucho tiempo: sonrió.

(…)

El lápiz fue rápido y ágil por encima de la DN-a4. Era tan sencillo para él dibujar que fue casi más fugaz que el resto de veces. Quizás su memoria estaba más llena de ella de lo que pensaba. Dibujarla se estaba convirtiendo en algo que necesitaba hacer. Casi un sueño. Porque nunca podía terminar con ella.

Formaba su cuerpo en cualquier situación, o como esa precisamente en la que ella comía inclinada hacia la ventana, arqueando su cuerpo de forma maravillosa mientras miraba a los chicos con sumo interés. Tenía algunos bocetos en su casa inacabados. En diferentes poses. Pero ninguno le llenaba. Algo faltaba.

—Ey, ese es un buen dibujo.

Levantó los ojos hacia la persona en cuestión y no tardó en reconocerlo. Era uno de los matones del árbol. El rubio con aquella coleta extraña que, para su ver, parecía más una mujer que un hombre.

Guardó el bloc de dibujo y se preparó para marcharse.

—Es de pocas palabras. — opinó una voz por detrás del rubio.

—Eso parece. — contestó este poniendo las manos en sus caderas. — ¿Tienes problemas con nosotros?

Sai inclinó la cabeza pensativo.

—Para nada.

El rubio dio un paso al frente. Estaba a punto de cogerle del cuello de la camisa cuando un brazo le rodeó los hombros. El mayor se detuvo.

—Ey, Sai. — Naruto sonrió hacia los mayores con la menor de las preocupaciones. — Estamos aquí, vente.

Sai terminó de colocarse la mochila mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas de advertencia. El pelirrojo se acercó hasta Naruto para sorpresa de su compañero.

—Oí, Sasori. — regañó. El pelirrojo lo ignoró.

—¿Encontraste la enfermería?

Naruto sonrió pese a que su cuerpo demostraba estar listo para cualquier rencilla.

—Ah, sí, sí. Muchas gracias, Dattebayo.

—La chica ¿está bien? — se interesó el llamado Sasori.

—Sí— respondió animadamente Naruto levantando el pulgar.

Sasori sonrió y suspiró aliviado. Se giró hacia el otro rubio y lo aferró de la coleta para tirar de él.

—Nos vamos, ya le mostrarás tu arte otro día al chico, Deidara.

El nombrado pataleó con sorpresa y aferró el brazo del pelirrojo con intenciones de soltarse más fue imposible. Sai les miró marcharse con interés, especialmente, cuando una chica se acercó a ellos e indicó con un gesto una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería, donde otro chico de cabellos anaranjados esperaba.

Naruto le dio un tiró con el brazo para hacerle mirar al lugar donde les esperaban el resto.

—Sai, a comer. — ordenó más que invitó.

El chico le miró por un instante y luego dirigió la vista hacia la mesa de los mayores. Deidara se arreglaba la coleta mirando en su dirección con el ceño fruncido. Sai suspiró y siguió a Naruto hacia la mesa.

(Flashback)

—_Eres un chico que no expresa sus sentimientos, lo que piensa y eso hiere a la gente. Por ese mismo motivo te crea serios problemas a la hora de socializar. Deberías de cambiar para los demás o te quedarás solo._

…

—_¿Te has peleado con Uzumaki? ¿Es eso? No me extraña. Tanto él como tú necesitaríais que os internarais en un reformatorio. Dime, ¿Quién empezó?... ¿No vas a hablar? No me digas que ahora vas a defenderlo como si fuerais amigos. Hace nada te estaba golpeando, ¿recuerdas? ¿O es que eso ya no significa nada?_

…

—_Tu problema social es demasiado grave para que nosotros lo tratemos. Si no te abres, si no expresas lo que sientes, asustas. Eres un ser terrorífico, Sai. Siempre vas a estar en medio de turbulencias por lo mismo. Algún día, te darán una buena paliza. Entonces, dime, ¿qué harás? ¿Llorarás? ¿Reirás? _

(Fin del flashback)

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos de encima. Buscó con la mirada de nuevo a la rubia chica, que sonreía junto al resto cuando ellos se acercaron. De algún modo, aquella simple presencia para los demás, para él era una salvación.

(…)

Clavó sus ojos sobre el moreno, que tan concentradamente observaba a la rubia chica sin que esta se percatara y era cubierto por el resto de chicos. Había visto sus dibujos de una simple ojeada y bastó para garantizarle que sería un peligro. Había visto el árbol y las figuras a boceto de los chicos. El riesgo de que los profesores los descubrieran era demasiado alto como para fingir que no pasaba nada.

No quería volver al despacho de la bruja de la directora. Puede que el resto de chicos no la conocieran, pero él sí. La había visto cabreada y daba muchísimo miedo. Si ese tipo por un casual enseñara sus bocetos, estaba clarísimo que se verían inculpados enseguida. Y lo que menos necesitaba de nuevo era una expulsión. No ahora que había conseguido un excelente y una buena recomendación para su taller.

—Deja de comerte la cabeza con ese tipo. — recomendó Sasori mientras se sentaban frente a Pain y Konan.

—¿Acaso no has visto el dibujo que tenía? Es claramente de lo que hicimos el otro día.

Konan los miro con esa superioridad que solo ella podía darse frente a Pain.

—Si tanto miedo tienes ahora de tus actos, haber pensado antes de efectuarlos.

—Lo dices porque tú no estuviste presente. — bufó y se apoyó el brazo para arañar la mesa con la uña. — Ese tipo destrozo una obra de arte porque le salió de los cataplines. No iba a permitírselo. Además, Pain estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

—Solo dije que hicieras lo necesario. — Pain se inclinó hacia delante para recoger su zumo y le miró en advertencia.

Por supuesto. Él nunca se mojaría para luego recibir una buena regañina por parte de su novia a solas. Deidara los dio por perdidos. Desde que ambos habían comenzado esa relación todo había cambiado para el grupo. Él nunca se fijaría en una chica si no fuera para sus beneficios.

—¡Oye, frentuda! ¡Ni te atrevas a comerte mi trozo de pan!

La voz de la rubia llego justo en medio de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la mesa lo justo para sonreír.

_Exactamente, para mis fines benéficos. Hola, chica rubia, vamos a joder un rato al moreno._

**N/a**

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus rw y por sus follow y favoritos, una alegría saber que me siguen.

¿Qué habrá pasado entre Naruto y Sakura en el pasado? ¿Podrá esta recuperarse de sus sentimientos? ¿Llegará a conocer Naruto algún día que fue un obstáculo en la que pudo haber sido, relación de sus dos mejores amigos? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Naruto e Hinata cuando se marcharon? ¿Tenten será capaz de abrir su corazón? ¿Neji entrará en razones? ¿Temari seguirá sorprendiéndose con Shikamaru? ¿Qué pasará con Gaara? ¿Sasuke terminará matando a alguien con tanto estrés en su casa? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Sai e Ino? ¿Deidara llevará su plan adelante?

¡Más respuestas en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada: **¡Muchas gracias por sus rw y sus follows!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Horas**

_Nada detiene el paso del tiempo, ni siquiera el amor. _

* * *

><p>La última vez que miró el reloj junto a la mesita de noche en forma de flor, marcaba las tres y media de la mañana. Las ventanas continuaban cubiertas con el vaho de la calefacción y su cuerpo estaba demasiado rígido y caliente como para ayudarla a descansar. No es que estuviera excitada sexualmente, pero sí emocionalmente.<p>

Por más vueltas que le diera a la cama o a la almohada, su mente continuaba en las sensaciones vividas ese día. Su corazón palpitaba de forma irrefrenable y hasta se había vuelto tan emocionada que casi se había caído varias veces de la cama. Ni siquiera la taza de leche caliente con miel la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Y es que, tras ser cargada de ese modo por Naruto, no podía dejar de imaginarse las mil y una maravillas con él. Su corazón estaba repleto de acciones del rubio por ese día. Se podía decir que era uno de sus preferidos. Quitando que su padre la hubiera regañado por tener que volver al médico para revisar sus heridas.

Pero había estado como una nube todo el día. Especialmente, desde gimnasia.

(Flashback)

_Naruto había tirado de ella, algo brusco, para alejarla del enfado que su primo parecía tener hacia ellos. Hinata no podía comprender por qué su primo se molestaba tanto con Naruto cuando él no era el culpable de lo que había sucedido, así como tampoco Neji debería de sentirse culpable por no haber estado atenta a ella. Siendo sincera, a veces la presión de tener a su primo todo el día detrás de su cogote era asfixiante. _

—_Hinata._

_Levantó la mirada hacia él sabiéndose sonrojada. ¿Por qué su cuerpo siempre parecía estar al rojo vivo cuando el rubio estaba cerca? Ya hacía tiempo que conocía a Naruto, ¿por qué no se calmaba?_

—_¿Sí?_

—_¿Estás bien? — Naruto enarcó las rubias cejas y la miró con atención, centrándose en la zona donde horas antes había visto sangre._

_Hinata se sonrojó terriblemente._

—_Sí… sí. No es nada. _

_Naruto suspiró aliviado y se rascó la mejilla mientras miraba a otro lado. Hinata tragó pesadamente. Era su oportunidad. Tenía que agradecer a Naruto su buena fe y que la llevara a la enfermería._

—_Mhn, Naruto-kun…— El rubio volvió a mirarla con interés. Aquella preciosa sonrisa en forma de zorro se dibujó en su rostro. Su corazón dio un vuelco._

Vamos, Hinata, respira. Tú puedes. Solo es dar las gracias. Como cuando vas a comprar pan y das las gracias por la atención… Ah, pero tú no compras el pan. Maldición….

—_¿Hinata? — Naruto arqueó una ceja dubitativo._

—_¡Ah, sí! — volvió en sí y jugando con sus dedos, tragó. Tenía que ser ahora o nunca. — Naruto-kun, yo… ehm… quería darte las…_

—_¡Ey, ey, ey! Pero mirad eso. Una declaración de una tetuda. Anda que no tiene suerte el rubio ni nada._

_Hinata sintió como el mundo se le caía a los pies. Giró la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par para ver a un grupo de chicos mayores, señalándola descaradamente. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Ella no tenía la condenada culpa de que su cuerpo y grasas hubieran decidido instalar en sus senos dos buenos ejemplares._

_Tragó, sofocada. _

Oh, no. Naruto-kun pensará que…

—_¡Naruto-kun!_

_Alargó la mano hacia el rubio. Naruto había dado dos pasos hacia los chicos pero se había retenido. Los puños empuñados, los hombros temblando y la boca tensa. Hinata alcanzó a sujetarle de la camiseta antes de que continuara. Si por su culpa Naruto volvía a ser expulsado…_

—_Es… espera, por favor. — rogó. Naruto se detuvo, tenso._

_Era como un lobo que espera el momento exacto para atacar._

—_Sí, por favor, espera. — canturreó otro de los chicos imitando su tono de voz. — Yo no la rechazaría, ¿Sabes? Con esas domingas* que me calza…_

_De repente, Hinata sintió como Naruto se soltaba de ella. Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos contra su pecho dispuesta a gritar. Quería detenerle, como fuera. ¡Naruto había sufrido ya bastante!_

_Sin embargo, algo empujó de ella hacia atrás bruscamente. Su espalda dio de lleno contra la pared y algo cálido presionó su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaron cuando otras se interpusieron entre ellas y al abrir los ojos, se vio frente a frente al torso del Uzumaki. _

_Naruto había apoyado un brazo contra la pared, con el puño cerrado y entre ella y el grupo de chicos. Sus ojos destilaban la promesa de darles una buena cuando la escuela terminara._

—_Cierto, eso hace que sea demasiada chica para vosotros. — Hinata pudo sentir su aliento rozarle el oído. Se estremeció. — Largo. _

_Un murmullo inteligible llegó desde el grupo de chicos. Escuchó sus pies arrastrarse mientras desaparecían y lentamente, la presión del cuerpo de Naruto dejó de ser existente para su cuerpo. Temblaba como un flan cuando él terminó por apartarse y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio si no llegaba a ser por la pared que la sujetaba._

—_Malditos…— blasfemó Uzumaki escupiendo en el suelo. — Esos cabrones salidos._

—_¡Gracias!_

—_¿Eh? — Naruto volvió su atención a ella._

—_Por… por llevarme antes a la enfermería y… y por lo de ahora. Siento que… hayas tenido que pasar por esto…— soltó a tropel. _

_La azulada mirada la miró perpleja. Naruto levantó las manos hacia ella._

—_Es… Espera, Hinata. En realidad eres tú la que se ha visto en un momento incómodo con esas basuras. Y lo de llevarte a la enfermería no es nada. Vi sangre y actué. Al fin y al cabo, — se rascó la nuca avergonzado pero su voz fue completamente orgullosa y llena de una promesa—, próximamente seré un buen policía. _

(fin del flashback)

Hinata era consciente de que Naruto había hecho esa acción por su capacidad y lucha contra las malas acciones. Pero igualmente ella había estado completamente feliz durante el resto del día y a causa de esa increíble vivencia, era incapaz de poder hacerse en el mundo de los sueños.

Su móvil vibró en medio de la noche. Aprovechando que el sueño no la vencía, se dijo que al menos se distraería con un mensaje de propaganda o alguna actualización en las redes sociales. Sin embargo, cuando aferró el aparato de carcasa blanca y flores azules, nada más leer el contenido del mensaje, éste cayó sobre sus sábanas y la angustia esa vez fue lo que no le permitió conciliar el sueño.

(…)

Las heridas le escocían y aun así, continuaba corriendo hacia el parque. Aquella maldita noche estaba siendo tremendamente jodida. No solo se había terminado metiendo en una pelea, si no que encima tenía que complicársele. Su madre le había dado una buena regañina acerca de las discusiones con los puños y luego le había mandado a la cama sin cenar. Y el estómago le rugía una barbaridad.

Había empezado a llover haría cosa de cinco minutos después de que saliera de su casa y a él no se le había ocurrido salir con una chaqueta. Nada más recibir el mensaje había salido corriendo sin pensarlo.

_Mierda, Teme…_

Miró el móvil nuevamente mientras corría sin mirar si quiera. La luz continuaba tintineante. La llamada sin descolgar y perdida y el mensaje que le había llegado continuaba estrangulándole.

Sus pasos chapoteaban sobre los charcos y el césped olía terriblemente a tierra cuando llegó. Una de las muchas caras que decoraban la ciudad como artes de figuras pasadas, gente importante que hizo algo por la ciudad o héroes le recibió. Hubiera pasado como algo que siempre estaba ahí si no hubiera visto la marca de sangre que goteaba desde la nariz del susodicho busto hasta el suelo. Además de la figura encogida junto a la piedra.

—¡Sasuke!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo. El móvil del moreno estaba a su lado, destrozado. El Uchiha había intentado llegar a él, pues una de sus manos estaba puesta sobre la carcasa rota. Naruto no se detuvo demasiado en pensar en él. Tiró del chico hasta que su oreja quedó cerca de su cara.

—Maldita sea, responde, Teme.

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta del malherido. Naruto agudizó el oído.

—… Hn. Llegas tarde, Dobe.

El Uzumaki sonrió y se lo cargó al hombro. Sasuke protestó entre dientes y escupió algo de sangre contra el suelo. Tenía la camisa llena de sangre y la mano izquierda. La derecha tenía los nudillos casi en carne viva.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Sasuke guiñó los ojos y rechinó los dientes. Una clara señal de que no contestaría. Una barrera que marcaba que él estaba excluido de la historia.

—Mierda, ya hablaremos. Por ahora te llevaré al hospital.

Logró detener un taxi que a punto estuvo de salir corriendo el taxista al ver su situación. Por algún motivo, el hombre terminó siendo coherente y los llevó al hospital.

En la sala de espera se descubrió a sí mismo moviéndose inquieto de un lado a otro para luego ser secuestrado por una enfermera que se encargó de sus heridas. Cuando le preguntaron cómo se las había hecho fue incapaz de decir la verdad.

¿Cómo podía explicar que unos imbéciles le habían hinchado las pelotas al insultar a un miembro de su familia? No había golpeado a esos energúmenos delante de Hinata porque no quería que ella se viera envuelta, pero cuando tuvo oportunidad y ellos mismos se lo buscaron, dio rienda suelta a su furia reprimida.

Mal para ellos. Algunas heridas y la victoria para él.

Pero Sasuke…

"_Reúnete conmigo en el parque del Sandaime, dobe. No estoy solo."_

Y Naruto sabía que esa última advertencia significaba que estaba en problemas. Si hubiera llegado un poco antes…

De todas maneras, tenían que haber sido más de cuatro. Él había visto a Sasuke pelear anteriormente con cuatro tíos y salir casi ileso, con algún que otro rasguño o labio roto, pero siempre ganaba. Por eso, estaba seguro de que, o eran más o le habían cogido a traición. Cosa extraña, teniendo en cuenta que había tenido tiempo de enviarle un mensaje en mitad de la noche.

Naruto miró el reloj y maldijo entre dientes. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Si su madre despertaba y veía que no estaba en la cama se armaría la de dios. Vislumbró el nombre "_casa_" dentro de su listín y movió el pulgar varias veces antes de decidirse a presionarlo. Lo que menos necesitaba su madre era otra llamada como esa, pero tampoco quería ver su rostro en las noticias con "_se busca hijo perdido_" porque no apareciera en la cama esa mañana.

—Casa Uzumaki. — escuchó a su madre jadear. Casi podía imaginársela, en bata, con el auricular en la oreja y temblando, mirando hacia las escaleras con temor. Si el teléfono fuera inalámbrico seguramente ya estaría en su dormitorio gritando.

—Mamá. — nombró.

—¿Naruto? ¿Naruto, eres tú?

—Sí.

—¿Qué demon…? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo! ¡No es divertido hacer bromas a las cuatro de la mañana! ¿Es que estás borracho de nuevo o qué? ¡Ttebane!

Naruto se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Su historial era una completa mierda. Y no era agradable que su madre estuviera de nuevo en esa situación.

(Flashback)

_Con catorce años y borrachos. Así es como se encontraban, en el cobertizo trasero de la casa de Sasuke. Las cervezas estaban abiertas y tiradas de cualquier modo sobre el suelo. Sasuke eructó a su lado, lo que provocó que las carcajadas se extendieran desde su pecho hasta sus labios. Pero aquello fue malo para su cabeza._

—_Ey, Dobe. — Sasuke intentó ponerse en pie de una forma muy cómica, aleteando con sus brazos y trastabillando con sus pies. — hagamos algo._

_Naruto le había mirado con atención y luego de sopesarlo, asintió. _

—_Vamos a casa del viejo Ônoki. — soltó a media lengua pero lo suficientemente claro para que Sasuke captara la idea._

_Ambos salieron del cobertizo dando patadas a las latas y aprovechando la oscuridad. _

_El viejo Ônoki era un refunfuñón que vivía dos casas más debajo de la de Sasuke. Conocido por su amor al arte y desprecio a todo aquel que le llevara la contraria. Se convirtió rápidamente en una víctima de los dos años rebeldes que llevaban ambos juntos. Siempre Salían corriendo cuando él aparecía lanzándoles trozos de arcilla húmeda y gritos poco propios para un anciano decente. _

_Sasuke se detuvo antes de llegar a la casa para recoger un bate de beisbol que su madre le había regalado esas navidades, al parecer, con deseos de corregir su mala conducta e incitarlo a unirse a algún deporte que le gastara las energía. Sasuke únicamente lo usaba para pelear cuando eran demasiados. De ahí que siempre lo tuviera a mano._

_Sin embargo, fue él quien lo agarró mientras caminaba cantando alguna absurda canción de a saber quién, con un brazo rodeando los hombros de Sasuke. Y fue él quien levantó el bate cuando llegaron a la verja y rompió el cierre. Fue él quien animó a Sasuke a entrar y romper todos los cristales de la casa mientras cantaban, bajo los efectos del alcohol y empujaban al anciano contra el suelo._

_La policía tardó menos de un minuto en llegar. _

_Naruto se las ingenió de algún modo para cubrir a Sasuke y llevarse todos los cargos. Ônoki, presa de los nervios, juraba haberle visto tan solo él, pues sus rubios cabellos resaltaban más que los oscuros de Sasuke._

_Una hora después estaba sentado en una sala de interrogatorio, echando la pota en una cubeta que apestaba a tabaco y congelándose hasta los huesos. Su madre entró acompañada por un viejo amigo, al parecer._

—_Solo por esta vez, Kushina. Y por la amistad que nos atañe. _

—_Muchas gracias, Shikaku. — su madre inclinó el cuerpo en una reverencia vertiginosa._

_El que era padre de Shikamaru, un compañero de clases, frunció el ceño con severidad cuando le miró._

—_Por esta vez te protegeré las espaldas, gracias a la gran amistad que me unía a tu padre, Naruto. — Simplemente con nombrar el nombre de su padre torció el gesto. ¿Qué sabrían esas personas de su padre? — normalmente tendrías que pasarte un buen tiempo en la cárcel o se te enviaría a un reformatorio. _

—_Pero Shikaku ha sido amable con nosotros. — terció su madre acercándose peligrosamente a él. — y solo tendrás que hacer trabajos para la comunidad._

_Shikaku suspiró y llevó una mano al picaporte._

—_Asegúrate que los haga, Kushina._

_Su madre asintió._

—_Oh, desde luego que los hará, ttebane — prometió. Cuando la puerta se cerró le dio la mayor colleja de la historia. — Y no volverá a probar el alcohol hasta que le salgan pelos verdes en los huevos._

_Naruto había levantado la pálida cara hacia su progenitora. Hubiera deseado contestarla, maldecir y alegar un montón de excusas que cubrieran su terrible falta. Pero su madre le miraba con el rostro repleto de lágrimas, temblorosa y con la mano que le había golpeado tan temblorosa como enrojecida._

_(_fin del flashback)

Después de aquello su madre se tiró casi un año sin volver a hablarle hasta que se tiño el cabello de negro, y él castigado, teniendo que recoger heces de perro hasta que casi la nariz se le hizo inmune al olor.

—No. Estoy en el hospital.

Su madre ahogó un gemido en la garganta.

—No es por mi, Dattebayo.

—Entonces… ¿Sasuke? ¿Es grave?

Naruto se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos.

—No lo sé. Todavía no me dicen nada. Supongo que porque…

—Espera. Iré ahora mismo.

Y le colgó.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció, vestida con simples vaqueros y una camiseta, empapada por la lluvia y buscándole con la mirada. Naruto solo tuvo que ponerse en pie y levantar una mano, aprovechando su estatura. ¿Cómo podía tener solo 18 años y medir uno ochenta?

—Aquí estás. — exclamó revisándole de arriba abajo. Al comprobar que no había ninguna herida nueva más que las de la tarde, se volvió hacia el mostrador. — Perdone, estoy buscando a Sasuke Uchiha. Lo han traído antes bastante herido y todavía no nos han dado información de su situación.

La enfermera que tantas largas le había dado clavó la mirada en su madre y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y usted es…?

—Un familiar. — respondió su progenitora sin achantarse. La enfermera dudó pero pareció darse cuenta que no sacaría nada con hacerle frente.

—Esta en urgencias, en el pasillo. Solo un familiar puede pasar. — advirtió.

Su madre volvió con él y miró hacia el interior del pasillo. Quizás recordó sus días atrás o quizás no. Naruto no estaba seguro.

—Iré yo. Te diré por móvil cualquier cosa.

—Mamá…

—No, Naruto. No vas a entrar en urgencias. Es más, puedes irte a casa.

Antes de que pudiera protestar su madre se adentró al interior de la zona de urgencias. Naruto sabía que si la desobedecía, sería todavía peor el resultado. Y lo más desastroso de todo, es que terminaría arrastrando a Sasuke con él.

Se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos. El reloj del hospital marcaba las cinco y cuarto.

Sabía que ella lo mataría… pero necesitaba contárselo.

(…)

Sakura despertó con el tercer golpe en su ventana. Estaba cubierta hasta la cabeza por el edredón y abrir los ojos le costó. Se había pasado casi la mitad de la noche repasando el tema que Kurenai les había puesto a última hora para un examen tan solo, según ella, comprobar su nivel. Sakura ya conocía ese tipo de exámenes. Los adultos catalogaban como de tonto eras y te trataban a raíz de su información. Aún así, tras que Naruto diera su consentimiento ante esa oportunidad, decidió enfocarse al cien por cien en traer unas buenas notas, graduarse, encontrar un trabajo estable y salir de esa condenada ciudad cuanto antes.

Aferró el reloj y guiñó los ojos para poder ver la hora. Las seis menos cuarto. Le quedaba una hora y media de sueño y alguien decidía entretenerse a tirar piedras en la ventana de su dormitorio. Como se tratara de algún imbécil iba golpearlo tan fuerte que lo lanzaría hasta la luna.

Se arrastró casi por la cama para salir y tiritó cuando sintió el aire helado de la estancia. Aunque su madre permitiera tener la calefacción encendida durante la cena, el resto del tiempo era calentarse a base de bebidas calientes, una bombona de agua y rezar porque el verano regresara. Con lo que a ella le gustaba la primavera.

Abrió el cristal cuando otra piedra golpeó contra este y se asomó dispuesta a mandar al lugar más sucio y defecado del mundo. Sin embargo, sus labios se cerraron con presión cuando reconoció los rubios cabellos bajo la farola.

—¿Naruto? — susurró. El rubio asintió y saltó hacia las enredaderas que subían hacia su dormitorio.

No era la primera vez que él entraba de ese modo. Él y Sasuke lo habían hecho alguna que otra vez cuando Ino y ella hacían alguna pequeña noche de chicas, sin que sus padres descubrieran que los chicos se acoplaban cuando hacían dos horas que se habían ido a dormir. Gracias a dios, sus padres tenían el sueño pesado.

Siempre era ella la que se despertaba cuando pasaba algo en la casa durante la noche, y ese algo solían ser los ruidos típicos de una casa medio en ruinas.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? — cuestionó ayudándolo a entrar.

Cerró la ventana para evitar que más frio entrara. Y al volverse, ahogó un gemido de sorpresa entre sus manos.

—¿Te has vuelto a pelear, Naruto?

Naruto se rascó la nuca y sonrió con aquella sonrisa zorruna que tan solo él era capaz de poner.

—Algo así. Pero no he venido por eso. — añadió serio. Sakura tragó temerosa. — Vengo del hospital.

—¿Tu madre…?

Conocía perfectamente a la madre de Naruto. A veces su carácter provocaba que se distrajera y tuviera algún que otro percance.

—No. Bueno, mi madre está allí, pero… es Sasuke.

—¿¡Qué!? — Exclamó con voz amortiguada.

Naruto asintió mientras se sentaba en su cama con toda la confianza del mundo. El chico desconocía lo que en el pasado había pasado entre ella y Sasuke. En que la relación entre ambos estaba fría desde que ella había sido tan idiota como para confesarle. Sin embargo, los sentimientos que todavía albergaba por él estaban torturándola en ese mismo instante.

El rubio se frotó las manos y expulsó el aliento para calentarse las manos, irritándola.

—Termina de explicármelo, Shannaro. — demando asiéndolo de la camiseta.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba manchada y de sangre y Sakura no tardó en comprender que no era de Naruto precisamente.

—No lo sé exactamente. Me envió un mensaje diciendo que quería verme en el parque a eso de las tres o las cuatro. Mierda, no sé ni qué hora es ahora mismo.

—Las seis menos diez.

—Bueno, como sea. Me advirtió de que no estaba solo y tú sabes qué él es capaz de cargarse a unos tipos por su cuenta. Le has visto pelear igual que yo.

_Y he sufrido con cada golpe que le han dado como él mismo, Naruto._

—Sí. — confirmó.

—Por eso estoy convencido de que o han sido muchos o le han atacado a traición. Había mucha sangre y… si llego a tardar más…

Sakura tuvo que sentarse. Podía imaginarse perfectamente cómo se lo había encontrado. La cantidad de sangre que Naruto tenía en su ropa era mucha para ser una simple heridita. Tembló y no fue solo por el frio.

—Está…

—Mi madre entró con él y me recomendó marcharme. — protestó con un deje infantil.

Sakura conocía las invitaciones de Kushina a marcharse. Era de las que si no lo hacías, temías por tu vida el resto de ésta.

Se pasó una mano por los despeinados cabellos y suspiró angustiada. Volvió a mirar el reloj y por primera vez, pensó que iba demasiado lento.

—¿Y sus… padres?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Ni los he llamado. Seguramente no irán. Su padre porque no quiere saber nada y su madre…

—Por miedo.

—Exacto. — confirmó Uzumaki echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar medio tumbado.

Sakura y Naruto eran los únicos que conocían la situación en casa de los Uchiha. Sakura recordaba vagamente haber visto al hermano mayor de Sasuke, del cual el moreno siempre hablaba maravillas, pero cuando él se marchó, fue cuando Sasuke cambió drásticamente. Había ido tan solo una vez a casa de los Uchiha y la experiencia no fue nada grata.

(…)

—_¡Mira, Sakura-chan! — Había gritado Naruto como si fuera su propia casa la que mostraba._

_La joven tuvo que admitir que era una casa impresionante. A la antigua usanza japonesa, con más habitaciones que un hotel. Un precioso jardín decorado exquisitamente, trasteros y cobertizos increíbles. Además de que los coches que descansaban en la entrada no eran nada discretos ni baratos._

_Para aquella joven Sakura todo era increíble. Si recordaba su maltrecha casa que había pasado de generación en generación, no podía evitar sentir envidia. Se preguntó si estaría realmente bien que estuviera ahí. Aunque iban con el uniforme escolar, se sentía sola tan solo con los dos chicos. Si Ino no hubiera tenido que ayudar esa tarde en la tienda, estaría junto a ella._

La primera impresión siempre es lo que cuenta_, se dijo a sí misma cuando entraron. Sin embargo, la que se llevó la impresión fue ella._

_Nada más entrar se escucharon los gritos y Sasuke abrió tanto los ojos que parecían dos pequeños puntos. Naruto tiró de Sakura hacia la habitación del moreno y éste los siguió casi como un robot. _

—_¡Déjalo ya! ¡Sasuke iba a traer hoy amigos! ¡Vete! — la voz de la mujer se alzaba cada vez más._

—_¡Me iré de mi casa cuando me de la santa gana! A ver si ahora tengo que estar a expensas de mis hijos._

—_Al menos, ten un poco de decencia._

—_¿Decencia? — un golpe sordo provocó que Sakura saltara sobre sus rodillas y se aferrase a Naruto, quien todavía la sostenía, asustada._

—_Sí. — la voz de la mujer dudó. — Al fin y al cabo, también hay una chica._

_Entonces hubo un instante de silencio y después, unos pasos lentos, otros rápidos y un grito terrible. La puerta se abrió tras Sasuke, quien no levantaba la mirada del suelo. Un hombre de aspecto amenazante y serio les miró con atención. Para su gusto, con demasiada atención._

—_Es solo una cría. — dijo una voz femenina tras él. _

_Alcanzó a ver unas piernas y una figura sobre el suelo que hacía amán de levantarse. El hombre emitió un gruñido y clavó la mirada sobre la pequeña espalda de su hijo._

—_Esperaba algo mejor de ti. _

_Y después cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo. Naruto maldijo entre dientes y señaló con el puño la puerta, que volvió a abrirse. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver levemente otra figura, de un poco más de estaturas que ellos y al parecer, el clásico estilo Uchiha de cabellos y ojos negros._

—_Naruto, llévate a la chica. — dijo una suave voz._

_Naruto entonces tiró de ella para sacarla de la casa. La puerta terminó de abrirse, pero nunca vio que más sucedió allí._

_(…)_

—Cuandito que sea la hora, iré a visitarle.

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

—Mi madre…

—Lo sé. Pero yo no soy su hija, así que…— encogió sus hombros. — no tendría por qué reñirme demasiado. Además, no quiero que Sasuke esté solo. Conoce a tu madre, lo sé, pero… los adultos…

—Mi madre es diferente. — garantizó rápidamente el Uzumaki incorporándose. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y maldijo entre dientes. — Mierda, perdona, Sakura-chan.

Sakura mordisqueó su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

—De todas maneras, iré.

(…)

Cuando el despertador sonó ella ya estaba en pie y poniéndose el uniforme. La cama hecha y la maleta preparada. Apagó la ruidosa alarma para revisarse en el espejo y tras encontrarse en perfecto estado salió del dormitorio maleta en mano. Era entonces cuando él entraba en la casa. Olía a alcohol y tabaco.

—¿Gaara?

Su hermano desvió un instante su mirada verde marina hacia ella, y parpadeó, como si necesitara enfocarla. Trastabillo al intentar dar un paso al frente. Temari corrió hacia él y sostuvo como pudo el cuerpo como pudo. No comprendía cómo demonios podía ser tan pesado, alto y fuerte si no hacía más que estar de juerga y encerrado.

—Temari, suéltame.

—Si lo hago, te caerás de bruces.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Gaara la empujó antes de que pudiera volver a hablar. Ella dio contra el quicio de la mesa y él cayó sobre el sofá. Intentó levantarse de nuevo pero cedió ante peso y respirando agitado se dejó caer más profundo.

Temari se llevó una mano hacia la espalda, rozándose el lugar dolorido. Su hermano no volvió a mirarla ni una sola vez. Recogió la maleta y salió de la casa tras dar un portazo.

Gaara estaba más insoportable. Especialmente, cada vez que la veía con el uniforme. Para él era como si aquellas simples prendas fueran algo que temer o alejar de sí mismo.

El ascensor se abrió para encontrarse de bruces con su padre. Éste simplemente le dedicó una mirada y tras asegurarse que su próxima salida tuviera que ver con el instituto, entró en la puerta frente a la que ella había salido. Su padre nunca había vivido con ellos. Desde la muerte de su madre en el nacimiento de Gaara simplemente se había preocupado de que tuvieran dinero y una mucama. Nada más.

Kankuro fue más una figura importante para ambos hermanos que él. Aunque ella fuera la mayor siempre se había apoyado en él y siempre había estado ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Incluso cuando la gente no sacaba más que falsos rumores de ella o la apodaban de una forma extraña tras defenderse en diferentes peleas.

Al salir a la calle tuvo que detenerse y respirar. Si su padre hubiera visto a Gaara momentos antes, si se hubieran cruzado… no quería ni imaginárselo, pero se le veía a la mente. Gaara probablemente no solo entraría con una borrachera en la casa. Su padre siempre había sido un mal nacido en cuanto a Gaara se trataba.

Las últimas palabras que había tenido con él habían sido bastante dolorosas.

(Flashback)

_Cuando su padre entró en la casa lo primero que hizo fue sacar su cartera. La vieja mucama ya se encontraba con las manos extendidas y las facturas. Su padre ni siquiera las miró. Posó el dinero encima de estas y volvió a guardarse la billetera. La mujer guardó el dinero dentro del delantal y luego dio paso a los niños._

_Kankuro y ella no se movieron de su lugar. Sin embargo, Gaara, ajeno a la maldad que todavía mandaba en su padre, se acercó a él. Sostenía un peluche en forma de oso con su brazo derecho y el otro, tenía el pulgar dentro de su boca. Caminó irregularmente hacia su padre y le miró con sumo interés._

_Su progenitor hizo una mueca. Simple y clara. Temari no comprendía por qué Gaara no la entendía. ¿Quizás era su infancia delicada lo que le impedía ver la situación?_

_Le vio extender la mano que momentos había estado chupando hacia él, llena de babas y con ansiedad. Temari tuvo que apartar la mirada y cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó el golpe. Sin embargo, Gaara no lloró. Se quedó ahí sentado, observando a su padre perplejo._

—_Eres la cosa más horrenda que pude crear. Asesinaste a tu madre y eres el mismo demonio en persona._

_Después, se volvió para no regresar en un mes entero. Gaara se había agachado para recoger el muñeco y se volvió para mirarles. Un hilo de sangre caía de su pequeña nariz. Temari no pudo moverse. ¿Debería de abrazarlo y consolarlo o dejarse llevar y romper en llanto como tanto deseaba en ese momento?_

_Estaba asustada._

(…)

Desde entonces Gaara se había enfocado más en Kankuro. Hasta el punto de que dentro de la oscuridad que crecía en él, Kankuro era el único que podía sostenerle. Al menos, hasta aquel fatídico día.

(…)

Shikamaru bufó cuando la secretaria tardaba en darle la llave. Y mira que era chillona, con aquella etiqueta naranja en la que estaba claramente escrito 2-b. Y él se había expresado correctamente, así que no debía de haber más lógica que la de que esa mujer lo hacía aposta.

Cuando finalmente le entregó la llave se colocaba unas enormes gafas de montura. Bufando con cansancio subió las escaleras hacia el aula. Alguien golpeó su hombro y cuando se giró, se encontró con Azuma, inclinando sobre una ventana abierta y fumando.

—¿No se supone que está prohibido fumar en los pasillos?

Azuma esbozó una sonrisa, se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y le miró.

—Solo si tienes menos de diecinueve años.

—Tsk. — se volvió con intenciones de seguir adelante.

—Shikamaru. — se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y volvió al profesor.

—¿En qué año empezó la "Gran guerra"?

Shikamaru no necesitó demasiado tiempo para pensárselo.

—Veintiocho de Julio de mil novecientos catorce.

Azuma entrecerró los ojos, asintió y le hizo una señal para que se marchara. Shikamaru se preguntó por qué demonios le preguntaba eso, siendo Azuma el profesor de tecnología. Sin darle más vueltas, continuó su camino. Abrió la pesada puerta y entró. Dejó la maleta para sacar el cuaderno donde estaban indicado el listín de tareas y sus respectivos encargados.

—Uzumaki Naruto y Karin… ¿ella se apellidaba así?

—¿Quién se apellida qué?

Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta. Temari la atravesaba jadeante mientras se quitaba los botones de la chaqueta uno a uno. Se inclinó sobre el listín.

—No importa. Los encargados son Naruto y Karin.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

—Menudo par. Seguro que terminan destrozando más que otra cosa.

Se giró para dejar la mochila en su pupitre mientras él escribía la fecha y los nombres respectivamente.

—Hoy se supone que hay una reunión para conocer los representantes de cada grupo. — recordó no sabaku acercándose para abrir las persianas.

—Problemático. — zanjó él.

Miró de reojo hacia ella en el instante en que levantaba los brazos para coger uno de los cierres y tirar de él. La chica se encogió y se llevó la mano hasta las lumbares. La camisa se levantó ligeramente.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería como hizo Naruto? — soltó sin pensar demasiado. Ella parpadeó y se volvió con sorpresa. — Sería demasiado problemático.

Temari estuvo a punto de lanzarle la silla.

—Buenas.

Se volvieron para encontrarse, con toda la sorpresa del mundo, con Naruto. El rubio se rascaba los cabellos a la par que bostezaba y arrastraba los pies. Shikamaru miró hacia el exterior por si era el fin del mundo. Temari le observó con el mismo presentimiento.

—¿Te has caído de la cama? — cuestionó. Naruto le miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Ah? No sé ni qué hora es, Dattebayo.

—Van a dar menos diez. — respondió Temari acercándose a él y mostrándole un folio. — te toca las tareas de la clase junto a Karin.

Naruto cogió el folio pero ni le echó una ojeada.

—Hoy no puedo. He de irme temprano.

—Ya. No eres el único que tienes problemas, ¿sabes? Yo también tengo que irme temprano y aquí me tienes, dándole callo al trabajo. — refunfuñó firme la chica.

—Hoy no.

Shikamaru aferró a la chica del brazo y la hizo girarse. Algo en la mirada que Naruto le dedicó le pareció peligrosa. Como si algo dentro de él estuviera a punto de saltar y comerse a cualquiera que se atreviera a llevarle la contraria. Solo le había visto así en una situación anterior y la cosa no terminó demasiado bien.

—Oye… Suéltame. He de dejarle las cosas bien claritas.

—Yo haré su parte. — se ofreció tajante.

La chica movió la boca para protestar pero no salió sonido alguno de su boca. Con un bufido se liberó de su agarre y se giró para continuar preparando la clase antes de que sonara el timbre.

Shikamaru miró de nuevo hacia Naruto, quien se había apoyado en los brazos y mantenía la cabeza apoyada sobre estos para fingir que dormía. Los ojos del Nara se fueron hacia el pupitre junto al chico. Si Sasuke no estaba ahí, es que algo había pasado.

Esos dos eran como uña y carne.

—Tsk, problemático.

—Tú sí que eres problemático, cola piña. Quita de en medio.

Antes que tuviera tiempo de pensar en apartarse Tayuya le había golpeado la parte trasera de las rodillas con la mochila. Shikamaru bufó y se quitó del pupitre de la pelirroja. Empezaba a estar un poco harto ya de ella…

(…)

Ino llegó a la entrada principal y miró a su alrededor. Generalmente, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaban en esta hasta que casi tocaba el timbre pero ese día no estaban por ninguna parte. Incluso pregunto si había anuncio de alguna pelea a la que todos negaron. Entonces, eso significaba que igual habían hecho pellas.

Pensó que, si Sakura no se había unido a ellos, le daría una explicación cuando entrara en clase. Sin embargo, antes de que pensara en entrar en el edificio, alguien le tocó el hombro y extrañada, se volvió.

Por un instante había esperado ver a Sai, con su siempre silenciosa presencia. Sin embargo, fue un chico rubio y de ojos azules que portaba una extraña coleta en un lado de su cabeza quien la detuvo. Ino saltó rápidamente a la defensiva, dando un paso atrás y encarándole.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba a un chico extraño que la confundiera. Aunque era mono, todo debía de decir.

—Perdona. Te asusté. — se excusó poniendo un lado de su mano bajo el mentón. — Me dejé llevar demasiado, Hn.

—No importa. Tengo que ir a clases.

—Espera. — Volvió a retenerla.

Ino bufó. Por muy mono que fuera un hombre odiaba cuando la hacía perder tiempo.

—Soy Deidara y estoy en bachillerato, segundo. Estoy en la rama de arte. — se presentó. — nada más verte he querido… no, tenía que pedírtelo.

Ino parpadeó.

_Espera, espera… no irá a…_

—Que seas mi modelo.

La chica deseó golpearse la frente. ¿Es que tenía un cartel pegado en la frente donde pusiera que estaba libre y podía dedicarse a posar para todo el mundo? Primero Sai y ahora este tipo.

—Sé que es repentino, pero entre tantas chicas, nunca se lo he pedido a otra. ¿Por qué no te pasas a ver mi exposición y después decides si lo harías o no?

Antes de que Ino contestara levantó una mano vendada como despedida y se alejó. Ino se apoyó contra la pared, pensativa. Sai era más de esconder sus dibujos, de siempre mantener esa condenada carpeta lejos de ella. Solo en escasas ocasiones, como había pasado el día anterior, le permitía ver algún boceto. Los demás, estaban totalmente censurados para ella. Sin embargo, ese chico le abría las puertas de su exposición y por algún motivo, a la chica se le antojó como si fuera su corazón.

Sai tenía el corazón cerrado. Deidara no.

—Vaya. — una chica que había estado momentos antes tras ella se acercó— ¿de verdad Deidara-senpai te ha pedido que seas su modelo?

—Así es. — respondió dubitativa. La muchacha sonrió dulcemente.

—Pues estas de suerte. Deidara-senpai tiene unos gustos muy raros. Y la única mujer que ha visto sus obras ha sido Konan, la única chica que siempre va con el grupo de senpais.

—¿Tan famosos son? — cuestionó. La chica soltó una risita.

—¡Muchísimo! Incluso los han apodado Akatsuki y todo.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el lugar donde estaba el rubio junto a otro de cabellos entre gris, blanco y azul. Ese chico parecía peligroso, de algún modo, sus alarmas saltaron, sin embargo, Deidara parecía otro tema.

Algo… interesante.

Ino sonrió radiante y se recolocó el asa de la mochila con cuidado sobre el hombro. Resplandeciente, empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la clase.

Estaba empezando a ser muy popular.

(…)

Kushina observó el rostro pálido del chico. Lo habían subido a una habitación tras que ella firmara como que correría con los gastos. Estaba segura de que si el chico no hubiera estado dormido no se lo habría permitido, pero Kushina no era de las que se achantaban. No por nada tenía un hijo como el que tenía. Y Sasuke había pasado tanto tiempo en su casa que casi lo consideraba uno.

Cuando Naruto le había contado a medias la situación de Sasuke, Kushina había deseado partir por la mitad a su padre y abofetear a su madre. Pero su hijo le suplicó casi que no lo hiciera. Por aquel entonces, Naruto tenía doce años. Ahora, con dieciocho, era casi más hermano del moreno de lo que sería de uno que ella tuviera.

El médico había entrado momentos antes para informarle que, pese a unas costillas rotas, un labio, un corte feo en el brazo que habían cosido y restaurado, el chico estaba bien. Le habían golpeado en la cabeza, pero no había resultado grave. Lo que alagaba el hombre era que hubiera estado despierto con tanta pérdida de sangre, tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión, con tanto dolor hasta que llegaron al hospital.

También preguntaron por sus padres y Kushina tuvo que explicar la verdadera situación. El médico puso cara de duda, pero como había pagado todo el tratamiento, no metió más cizaña.

Volvió a mirar hacia Sasuke y enterneció. Sasuke le recordaba tanto cuando Naruto era pequeño. La ilusión de ir a tenerlo. La esperanza de llegar hasta el final y verle su cara. Su marido había sido un gran apoyo por aquel entonces.

(Flashback)

—_Entonces… ¿has pensado ya un nombre, cariño?_

_Estaban ambos en la cama, desnudos, cubiertos tan solo por las sábanas. Minato había apoyado una mano sobre su vientre mientras acariciaba en pequeños círculos. Kushina suspiró y meditó un instante._

—_Solo si es chica. Pero estoy convencida de que será un varón._

_Minato frunció el ceño._

—_¿Por qué no les dices que te digan el sexo?_

_Kushina sonrió y besó la mano de su marido con ternura._

—_Porque sigo esperando que mi marido escoja el nombre de su hijo. Eso sería maravilloso._

_Minato se quedó pensativo, acariciando no solo el vientre con su hijo dentro. Su mente iba de un lado a otro, sopesando rápidamente. _

—_Mi sensei…— balbuceó pensativo._

—_¿Jiraiya? Bueno, sé que te gusta leer sus historias. Aunque algunas son… no aptas para niños. No me gustaría que mi hijo llevara el nombre de un personaje pervertido._

_Minato rió con ganas._

—_No es para nada eso. Más bien, es la historia de su vida, mientras fue policía. Ahora que se ha retirado tiene mucho tiempo para escribir sus hazañas. Y este libro es maravilloso. Cuenta muchísimas cosas de una gran persona. Me gustaría ponerle ese nombre si llega a ser varón._

—_¿Cuál?_

—… _Naruto._

(Fin del flashback)

Y así había terminado llamándose Naruto. Y ella, a los pocos años, quedándose viuda, con una paga mediocre, viviendo en el barrio bajo y cargando con un hijo que, aunque fuera idéntico a su padre físicamente, no dudaba en meterse en tantos líos como ella misma en antaño.

—Con permiso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para devolverla al mundo terrenal. Sakura Haruno atravesó el umbral y cerró tras ella. Nada más que sus ojos se encontraran la chica de cabellos rosas hizo una reverencia. Kushina suspiró y se preguntó cuándo aquella chica volvería a ser como en antaño.

—Sakura-chan. — saludó. — Pasa, pasa.

La chica inclinó la cabeza y se acercó hasta los pies de la cama. Su rostro estaba marcado por la preocupación cuando observó al Uchiha tumbado sobre el mueble.

—Se pondrá bien. No es nada grave.

—Menos mal…

Kushina observó a la chica con detenimiento. Cuando Naruto la llevó a casa por primera vez había gritado casi a los cuatro vientos que era su novia, que le gustaba y que en el futuro sería su mujer. Ella se había sorprendido, pero con el tiempo aprendió a ver que los sentimientos de su hijo no iban a ser nunca correspondidos. Porque Sakura estaba completamente enamorada de Sasuke.

—Te gusta mucho… ¿verdad?

Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos verdes, tragando.

—¿Qué? No… yo… mhn, no. No es…

Kushina sonrió. ¿Cuántas veces había negado ella amar a Minato?

—Está bien. Es natural amar a una persona, especialmente a vuestra edad.

Las mejillas de Sakura se cubrieron de un rosado precioso.

_Lo siento mucho, Naruto. Pero esta chica está completamente enamorada de tu mejor amigo. Me pregunto qué harás._

—Voy a ir a por un café… ¿puedo dejártelo a cargo?

—Por supuesto. — confirmó Sakura dejando a un lado su mochila. — Me quedaré el tiempo que haga falta. Vaya tranquila.

Kushina asintió y mientras sentía envidia de la juventud que Sakura poseía y la oportunidad que tenía en sus manos, salió.

(…)

Sasuke no sentía dolor en su cuerpo, pero sabía por qué era. No era la primera vez que terminaba en un hospital con anestesia. Sin embargo, hubiera deseado que su mente continuara estando en el mundo del sueño más tiempo. Así podría haberse evitado el hecho de fingir que estaba dormido y escuchar como Sakura casi afirmaba abiertamente que estaba todavía enamorada de él. Y por supuesto, no se hubiera sentido más cabrón que antes hacia su mejor amigo.

Naruto le había salvado la vida, porque no era tan idiota como para creer que con la pérdida de sangre y los golpes iba a estar como unas castañuelas. Le había llevado hasta el hospital y hasta le había pedido a su madre que se encargara de él, con lo que a Naruto le costaba esas cosas. Mucho más, pedirle algo a su madre que significara gastar dinero. Sasuke buscaría el modo de devolvérselo, aunque tuviera que trabajar en la construcción.

—Sasuke-kun.

Por un momento había olvidado que Sakura continuaba estando en la misma habitación. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no quería ver su dolor o preocupación. Él no merecía eso. Era Naruto quien merecía sus atenciones.

—¿Qué es… lo que te ha pasado? — continuó la chica. — No importa. Sé que nunca me lo contarías. Eres el tipo de chico que carga con todo sobre sus hombros y nunca habla con nadie. Si te duele, callas. Si sangras, te pones tú mismo la tirita y continuas adelante.

¿Sakura pensaba de él se modo?

La realidad era que no era de los que necesitaba apoyarse en nadie. Quizás porque cuando lo hizo, la persona en cuestión no tardó en abandonarle. Ahora, solo contaba con Naruto para cubrirle las espaldas. Pero no se veía capaz de sentarse con Sakura y contarle todo. No. Ella no tenía por qué conocer toda la mierda que él vivía.

¿Cómo podía contarle lo que había sucedido esa noche?

(Flashback)

_El mensaje había llegado a su móvil justo antes de que abriera la puerta de su casa. Desde fuera ya se escuchaban los gritos de sus padres. El primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza fue la de darse una ducha rápida, dejar sus cosas, ponerse ropa de calle y marcharse. Sin embargo, el mensaje rompió todas sus intenciones. _

_Si alguien quería pelea estaba buscando en mal momento. Y no podía creer que fueran ellos. O mejor dicho, él._

_El mensaje era claro y conciso, invitándolo a presentarse en el parque. Solo. Sasuke había dejado la maleta en la puerta de su casa y cargado el móvil como única posesión. Generalmente tanto Naruto como él eran los que solían llamar a las ambulancias._

_Cuando llegó, el parque estaba a oscuras. No había señal alguna de presencias y aunque fue cuidadoso y solo alcanzó a enviarle un mensaje a Naruto, le sorprendieron. Primero llegaron tres por delante y "él" por detrás. Tan sigiloso que no pudo escucharle. El golpe en su cabeza le hizo ver las estrellas rápidamente y caer hacia delante. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo le obedeció y dio de lleno contra el suelo._

—_No te molestes, chico. — susurró la voz contra su nuca. — He bloqueado tu cuerpo. No podrás moverte, pero sentirás._

_Se rió con una extraña carcajada y se apartó para que el resto de tipos pudiera hacer lo que quisieran con él. Patadas, puñetazos, insultos, escupitajos. Y de repente, lo más peligroso. Una navaja entró en su campo de visión. El sujeto acercó el lado cortante hacia su rostro._

—_Este tipo tiene una cara demasiado guapa, me dan ganas de rajársela. _

—_Nah, mejor déjale seguir siendo guapo, pero cápalo. Dudo que las chicas quieran seguir persiguiéndole mientras va por el mundo sin polla. _

_Alguien le dio la vuelta de forma que pudo ver el cielo oscuro, con la lluvia cayendo sobre sus heridas. Alguien tiró de la hebilla de sus pantalones y otro forcejeó contra sus calzoncillos. Pero antes de que alguno pudiera atrapar la parte más importante de un hombre, "él" los detuvo, golpeando a ambos._

—_¿Sois imbéciles? ¿Vuestro cerebro no llega a más? — gruño y clavó la navaja junto a él, con tan mala pata que le hirió el brazo. — Os dije que solo le golpearíais. Nada más. Larguémonos._

_Tras darle una última patada en las costillas el grupo comenzó a marcharse. "Él" sin embargo, se detuvo un instante para mirarle con aquellos extraños ojos._

—_No te lo tomes a mal, chico. Esto es más bien venganza. Saluda de mi parte a Itachi, ¿Vale?_

_Con un último puñetazo se despidió. Algo crujió en su cuerpo, como si el bloqueó que momentos antes le hubiera hecho el tipo saliera de su cuerpo. Entonces, un grito ahogado salió de su boca cuando todo el dolor recibido empezó a ser sensitivo por sus huesos. Intentó levantarse, marcharse, en medio de su agonía, pero solo llegó hasta la roca en forma de cara. _

_Unos segundos después apareció Naruto._

(Fin del flashback)

Ni por un millón de tomates le contaría esa patética historia a Sakura. Ella continuaba creyendo que era invencible, que nadie podía toserle. Que continuara creyéndolo, pero que se decantara más hacia Naruto. Él seguramente hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo, de defenderse al menos. Pero él no. Se quedó ahí tirado por aquella maldita cosa del bloqueo que le hizo y dejó casi le cortaran hasta el miembro.

¿Qué clase de figura patética sería para ella? Él no era el chico que podía hacerla feliz.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que dejó de ser consciente para él lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Incluso llegó a olvidarse de la presencia de Sakura. Si no hubiera sido por el ruido de la cama al crujir a su lado, no habría regresado al presente y si no fuera porque ella había posado sus labios sobre los de él, su corazón no latería como un tren en marcha.

(…)

Era el segundo recreo cuando tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella. Ino había estado acosando a Sakura desde que esta había llegado a tercera hora. Al parecer, sus preguntas eran cada vez más preocupadas y por su tono de voz, ansiosas. Lo peor de todo es que parecía que Haruno no poseía las respuestas que Yamanaka deseaba.

Hasta entonces, Sai había estado dando vueltas sobre cómo podría advertir a la rubia de aquel extraño sentimiento que tenía hacia aquel superior rubio. Porque desde que los había visto hablar en la entrada por la mañana, sentía cierta picazón molesta.

Y, según había leído en muchos libros, decir la verdad a sus amigos era algo que siempre importaba. Una persona mentira no era más que rastrera. Claro que tampoco sabía que la chica se tomaría su consejo de tal modo que terminó por cruzarle la cara.

Con la mano en la mejilla la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? — repitió ella sarcástica. — No lo dirás en serio.

Algunos curiosos estaban empezando a detenerse.

—Sí.

Ino bufó y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho, resaltándolo aún más.

—Apareces de la nada y me sueltas que el senpai quiere algo conmigo simplemente porque has escuchado como se lo comentaba a Hinata y Sakura.

—Los amigos hacen eso. Lo leí…

—¡Siempre lees todo y no te das cuenta de quién eres realmente! O…— entrecerró sus azulados ojos. — lo que te pasa es que simplemente no puedes aceptar que otra persona que también sepa hacer algo relacionado con el arte esté interesada en mí. Solo porque no logré responderte.

—Eso no es así. — aclaró. Ella negó con la cabeza. Continuaba sin entender el tortazo, pero Ino no estaba por la labor de explicárselo.

Dando grandes zancadas se terminó de alejar de él con Hinata siguiéndole los talones e intentando que no diera patadas a todo aquello que viera.

—Sai. — Sakura se acercó a él frotándose el ceño con el pulgar y el índice. — tu manera de decirlo, ha hecho ver que Ino es una cualquiera que se va con cualquier tipo que le diga que es bonito. Y tú mejor que nadie sabes que no es así.

Demonios si lo sabía. Llevaba detrás de que ella posara para él mucho tiempo. Y no era sencillo convencerla.

—Piénsalo, Sai.

Sakura le dio un suave toque en el hombro y se alejó. Sai solo pudo pensar en qué era exactamente lo que se hacía en esos casos.

(…)

Tsunade colgó el teléfono con la maldición en la boca. Shizune tuvo que sostenerlo antes de que terminara de romperse contra el suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó con cierto temor. La directora era un demonio cuando se enfadaba.

—Uno de mis alumnos está en el hospital y… adivina qué.

Shizune tragó y revisó la ventana que daba al recreo.

—2-b. — dudó.

—Correcto.

La taza de té que sostenía Tsunade crujió por la fuerza de esta.

—¿¡Tan pronto!? — exclamó. — ¿Quién es?

—Sasuke Uchiha.

Shizune buscó rápidamente en los historiales al susodicho. Tenía varias expulsiones por violencia y siempre expuesto a peleas. Generalmente se ausentaba de clase y ni una sola vez sus padres acudieron a una reunión entre padres y profesores. Según una nota, debe mantenerse alejado de Naruto Uzumaki si se quiere que sea controlado.

—¡Tonterías! — rugió Tsunade dejando la taza. — Naruto ni siquiera estaba con él. Según su madre, su hijo había estado en casa hasta que recibió un mensaje alertándole de que algo pasaba. Llevaron a Sasuke al hospital. Esto ha sido confirmado por un buen director amigo mío. ¡Shizune!

—¡S-sí!

—Ya deberías de saber la sarta de mentiras que contienen los informes que nos han pasado.

—Todos excepto uno. — habló una voz desde la puerta.

Shizune levantó se volvió hacia la puerta. Había entrado tan silenciosamente que no se había percatado de su presencia. Tsunade gruñó al verle y unió sus manos bajo su barbilla. El hombre caminó hacia el escritorio a paso firme y con seguridad. Shizune se inclinó.

—Jiraiya-sama.

—Ah, Shizune, cómo has cambiado… ¿eh? Estás realmente hermosa.

Shizune enrojeció con sorpresa. Aquel hombre siempre tenía la lengua lista para alagar a las mujeres, pero nunca lo había hecho con ella, menos delante de Tsunade.

—Al grano, Jiraiya. — ordenó Tsunade. El hombre se acercó hasta las sillas y se dejó caer en una.

—He estado investigando como me has pedido a una de tus alumnas. Tenten, según su historial. Es lo que me pediste, ¿no?

Shizune se sorprendió. Jiraiya era uno de los mejores detectives del mundo que se había retirado tras un incidente gravísimo con uno de sus alumnos. Se había dedicado a vagar de ciudad en ciudad. Ni siquiera ella era consciente de que Tsunade hubiera estado en contacto con él. ¿Qué hacía la directora cuando ella estaba en la enfermería?

—Así es. — confirmó Tsunade.

Jiraiya sacó una carpeta oscura de hombre y la extendió hacia ella. Tsunade la abrió con cierta reticencia y empezó a ojear. Shizune se acercó con curiosidad. En ella había diversas fotografías en las que la chica de moños de 2-b aparecía. Y no eran nada agradables.

En una de ellas salía de un club de piscina casi corriendo, con la cabeza mojada y la mochila colgando. En otra, que parecía anterior, estaba rebuscando entre contenedores de basura. En otra, comía algo que había sacado de aquel lugar. En otro, salía por la ventana de una tienda de ropa, llevando el uniforme. Y así, sucesivamente.

—He hablado con la mujer que la adoptó, una prima hermana de su padre. Al parecer, desde que recibió la carta que enviaste a cada uno de ellos, Tenten abandonó su casa. Quería estudiar, pero la mujer no quería que dejara de trabajar en el templo porque están faltos de personal.

—Entonces… ¿no tiene dónde vivir? — cuestionó Shizune sorprendida.

—Además, se ha escapado de casa. — confirmó Jiraiya serio.

—Eso puede traer problemas. ¡Shizune!

—¡Sí! — exclamó sorprendida a la par que daba un respingo.

—Envía a Iruka para que hable con su familia adoptiva. Entrégale el informe correspondiente de que Tenten pasa bajo nuestra responsabilidad. Y también, haz que los delegados de su clase le informen que tiene que presentarse en mi despacho a última hora… ¿¡Entendido!?

—¡Sí!

Y salió corriendo de la instancia a toda prisa. Por nada del mundo quería llevarle la contraria a la directora.

—Ahora, háblame acerca de ese chico… Sabaku no…

(…)

Tenten esquivó por tercera vez el intento del chico de hablar con ella. No comprendía por qué demonios tenía que ser tan pesado. Ya le había dado las gracias a Hinata y no tenía por qué darle explicaciones de nada más. Pero por desgracia, Neji parecía ser de los chicos cabezones que cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza, no paraban. Y al parecer, ella era lo que se le había metido en la cabeza.

Desgraciadamente, cuando ibas en la misma clase de la persona que te acosaba, era muy difícil esquivarlo, por no decir casi imposible. Para más irritación, le tocó sentarse a su lado cuando Ebisu-sensei decidió sentarlos juntos para un proyecto. Aunque Lee estuviera con ellos, Neji le había dejado bien claro sus intenciones de hablar una vez terminara la clase.

Ella solo quería que tocara el timbre y poder marcharse a cualquier lugar. Tenía hambre y no había podido pillar nada de alguna mesa en la que hubieran dejado sobras. Ni siquiera Sakura, quien siempre le ofrecía algo, había comido por su tremenda preocupación hacia el Uchiha.

Miró el reloj nuevamente y casi suspiró aliviada al ver que quedaban escasos cinco minutos para la hora de salida. Nerviosa, golpeó con el lapicero las líneas de su trabajo. Neji observaba el libro distraídamente y Lee se sacudía en la silla, esperando la información que el Hyûga expusiera para escribirla.

—Tenten.

Miró por encima del hombro hacia Temari. Aunque tiempo atrás se llevaran de maravilla su relación estaba algo fría ya. Y le pesaba bastante, pues Temari, cuando la conocías bien, era una chica muy agradable. Había sido colocada en el grupo con Tayuya y Hinata.

—¿Qué?

—Recuerda que nada más terminen las clases tienes que ir al despacho de la directora.

Tenten rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Temari asintió y dejó de molestarla.

Se lo había dicho nada más comenzar la penúltima clase, pero Tenten había hecho oídos sordos, especialmente concentrada en esquivar a Neji. Pero en esos momentos le parecía que tener una reunión con la directora no sería una mala cosa, teniendo en cuenta que así podría deshacerse del chico.

Sin embargo, su as bajo la manga, Hinata, quien era la que siempre terminaba llevándoselo a cualquier lado, no había acudido a clases. Así que Neji estaba libre para acosarla todo lo que deseara.

El chico, ajeno a sus pensamientos, describió lo importante de ese tema para que ambos lo escribieran y así, sin darse cuenta, sonó el timbre que anunciaba su libertad. Agarró sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y las metió de cualquier modo en el interior de la mochila. Neji tiró de una de las asas cuando estaba ya en la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No tengo nada que hablar. — zanjó. — además, la directora me espera.

Se lo sacudió de encima con un gesto y corrió escaleras arriba. Jadeante, ante la puerta del despacho, miró por última vez. Para su desgracia, Neji planeaba esperarla fuera hasta que terminara.

Al entrar, la directora estaba inclinada sobre unos papeles que manoseaba inquieta. Al verla, los dejó aparte y agarró una carpeta oscura de hombre.

—Pasa. — invitó.

Tenten tragó y se sentó en uno de los sillones. La mujer abrió lentamente la carpeta y empezó a extender sobre la mesa diferentes fotografías. Tenten no necesito demasiado para reconocerse y recordar las diferentes situaciones. Aunque no se sintiera orgullosa, fueron muchas de las que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir.

—Eres tú… ¿verdad?

Suspiró.

—Sí.

Tsunade se echó hacia atrás, como si decir la verdad fuera lo que esperase.

—Hemos hablado con la prima hermana de tu padre, o algo así, al parecer, te escapaste de casa para venir aquí… ¿por qué? Y quiero que seas tan sincera como lo has sido ahora mismo.

Tenten apretó sus manos, una contra otra.

—¿Va a devolverme si se lo digo?

—No.

Tenten dudó… ¿Cómo podía confiar en un adulto cuando muchos otros ya la habían traicionado? Su padre, el primero.

—¿Por qué?

Tsunade se echó hacia delante, mirándola con firmeza. Seguridad y… ¿quería asegurarse de que viera que no mentía?

—Porque fui yo quien se esforzó en traerte hasta aquí. Quiero que termines tus estudios como Dios manda.

Tenten casi dio un respingo en el sillón. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y las lágrimas lucharon por salir de su control. Cogiendo aire necesariamente, comenzó su relato, mientras que una interesada Tsunade prestaba atención a todo, sin perderse detalle de nada.

(…)

No. No era un acosador. Nada de eso. Pero quería asegurarse de que Hinata estaría libre de cualquier problema con esa chica. La sangre no era una tontería y hasta una pequeña herida podría llegar a complicarse. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué diantres esa chica tenía que ser tan escurridiza.

Lo que ella no parecía comprender es que él no descansaría hasta asegurarse de que Hinata estaba libre de cualquier ataque que la hiciera verse en más problemas de los que ya poseía.

Al menos, Neji le debía eso.

(Flashback)

_Llovía como nunca. El pueblo era un completo torrente grisáceo y húmedo. La gente ya comenzaba a recogerse en sus casas. Los presentes a marcharse. Las campanas daban su último adiós. Él continuaba ahí, de pie, con los puños apretados, los cabellos pegándose a su rostro y el resto del traje empapándose._

_Todos los Hyûga le habían dicho lo mismo. Que lo sentían mucho, que si era un buen hombre, que si la familia lo quería mucho, que si no se merecía eso. Pero todos eran falsos, del mismo modo que lo fue el sacerdote._

_Esos malditos adultos… con sus falsas sonrisas, sus falsos deseos, sus falsas palmadas en la espalda… Ninguno de ellos sentía realmente la muerte de su padre. Ninguno había llorado de verdad. Nadie comprendía su verdadero dolor._

_O eso pensó._

_Alguien había puesto una dulce mano sobre su hombro y cuando se giró para encararlo, le sorprendió ver a su prima, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la boca temblorosa y un sincero "lo siento" en los labios._

_Su tío, el hermano gemelo de su padre, se posicionó a su lado, con las manos tras la espalda y el gesto severo. Su labio inferior tembló levemente mientras miraba como cerraban la lápida. El resto del clan había desaparecido. Solo ellos tres se quedaron ahí hasta el último momento._

—_Fue uno de ellos._

—_Lo sé._

_Neji abrió los ojos de golpe, sin creerse esa afirmación. Giró sobre sus tobillos para encarar al líder del clan._

—_¿Lo sabía? ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada entonces?_

_El hombre le observó con delicadez, luego miró por encima a su prima y volvió la mirada a él._

—_Porque todavía no es el momento. Todo tiene su lugar. Ten paciencia, Neji._

_Hinata tiró de su manga y sonrió con aquella dulzura tan característica de ella._

—_Ven a casa, Neji-nii-chan. Ven con nosotros a la ciudad._

(Fin del flashback)

Ellos fueron los únicos Hyûga que le tendieron la mano. Los únicos que le abrieron la puerta de su casa cuando se quedó sin nada. Su prima fue la única que se mostró interesada en ayudarle. Y él prometió que, dentro de lo que pudiera, la protegería y le devolvería todo el favor que habían hecho por él.

La puerta se abrió un tiempo después. Tenten salió frotándose la nariz, con la nariz colorada, como si hubiera estado llorando. Por un instante, la idea de que la hubieran expulsado le cruzó la mente.

—Eres incansable… ¿eh? — fue todo lo que dijo antes de bajar las escaleras.

—¿Qué sucede? — se descubrió a sí mismo preguntar.

Ella se detuvo, suspiro y se arregló el flequillo.

—Me han pillado.

—¿Cómo que pillado? ¿Te han expulsado?

Tenten negó.

—No. Es sorprendente, pero no. Solo me han dado un lugar donde vivir.

—¿Qué vivir? — Neji enarcó las cejas y Tenten sonrió sarcástica.

—Sí. No soy el tipo de chica que crees ni la que deberías de estar persiguiendo como loco. No voy a denunciar a Hinata por nada. Soy un perro callejero, pero con orgullo. Solo eso.

Movió dos dedos hacia su frente como saludo.

—Que llegues bien a casa, Neji.

Luego se alejó de él, saltando de tres en tres los escalones.

(…)

Deidara estaba a punto de abandonar el instituto cuando la vio, apoyada contra la reja, mirando de un lado a otro como si buscara a alguien. Por un instante pensó que sería al moreno, pero tras la escena que había podido ver durante el recreo, dudaba que fuera así. Aquella chica era una mujer de armas tomar.

Había disfrutado viendo la cara perpleja del moreno, pero le molestó lo fríamente que había cambiado su gesto cuando la chica de cabellos rosas, nada mal, por cierto, le había dado algún consejo que él no había llegado a escuchar.

Pero no importaba. Esa chica parecía ser lo suficientemente salvaje como para ayudarle a fastidiar al moreno.

—¿Esperas a alguien? — cuestionó acercándose a ella.

Ino levantó los ojos hacia él y sonrió. Desde luego, tenía unos ojos preciosos.

—Te esperaba, senpai.

Deidara se sorprendió tanto que casi no pudo borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su boca.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. — respondió coqueta.

—E imagino que tienes una respuesta.

Alguien se detuvo junto a ellos. El chico moreno los miraba con atención y tras dedicarle una extraña mirada, miró directamente hacia la rubia. Éste lo notó y muy posiblemente adrede, se volvió hacia él, le aferró de la mano y jugó con la punta de sus dedos.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho ver tu galería. ¿Cuándo podría ser?

Deidara no tuvo necesidad de borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción. Pasó el otro brazo por encima del hombro de la joven y la animó a seguirle hacia la salida. El chico moreno se quedó estupefacto en su sitio mientras él le quitaba a la chica que parecía anhelar tanto.

—Ven, creo que podremos hacer una buena agenda para nosotros, hm.

(…)

—¿Realmente necesitas más?

Clavó su verdosa mirada en la miel fríamente. A esas alturas no necesitaba que nadie le dijera qué necesitaba o más. Él mismo era quien lo sabía mejor que nadie. Extendió los billetes frente al rostro del chico.

—Está bien. — suspiró éste cogiéndolos. — Pero como tu hermana se entere…

Lo aferró del cuello de la ropa y lo pegó tanto a su rostro que parecían estar a punto de besarse.

—Gaara, suéltalo.

Se volvió hacia la voz demandante y bufando, dejó caer al tipo de tres cuartos que no servía más que para ser su repartidor privado.

—Lo que él dice tiene razón. Si Temari se entera de que estas aquí pidiendo esta mierda…— le mostró una pequeña bolsa transparente con las cuatro pastillas. — nos matará fijo.

—Pues no se lo digas, Sasori.

El otro pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre un sofá verde maltrecho que descansaba en un rincón de aquella bazofia de lugar. Gaara guardó a buen recaudo su compra y miró hacia el que era su primo.

—Ni siquiera se ha percatado que vamos a la misma escuela. Está demasiado ocupada con ser una buena chica. Se porta tan bien que a veces me dan ganas de ponerle mis propios hilos y moverla.

—Oye. — habló el otro chico. — ¿Esa chica no es a la que apodaban algo del viento?

—Sí. — respondió Sasori encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y está buena?

Gaara gruñó. El tipo levantó las manos rindiéndose mientras reía como si de una hiena se tratara. Sasori suspiró nuevamente.

—Sea lo que sea, Gaara… ¿por qué no vas a clases? Si a ella le llegó la famosa invitación, a ti también debió de llegarte.

Gaara sacó un cigarrillo que encendió lentamente. Estaba hasta los mismos de siempre escuchar la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarle en paz? Su hermana era libre de elegir qué hacer. Él era una basura. Un despojo tirado en cualquier parte. No podían comparar a su hermana con él.

—Simplemente no iré.

Se apoyó contra la pared y exhaló el humo. Su primo le miró con suma atención.

—Pues hay unas chicas increíbles. Especialmente en tu clase. Como todas sean iguales a la rubia que Deidara se ha colocado. — se adelantó el chico del cual Gaara ni recordaba el nombre. Sasori bufó.

—Deidara es… ¿incomprensible?

—Venga, que la chica está que se sale. Y porque no me dejáis, si no, vuestra prima y hermana.

El tipo hizo un gesto obsceno con sus caderas. Aquello fue suficiente. Gaara se lanzó contra él antes de que Sasori tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Puede que él no fuera bueno con su hermana, que la tratara como una mierda, pero de ahí a que otros lo hicieran era ya otra cosa.

Ahora, era él el único que podía protegerla.

El único…

(Flashback)

—_Cuida de tu hermana, Gaara. Cuida de ella. Por… por mí._

(Fin del flashback)

Hasta que Sasori no logró detenerlo, estuvo golpeando al tipo con todas sus ganas. La maldita y condenada masa de carne era más blanda de lo que recordaba. El cigarrillo se había perdido en algún lugar del dichoso suelo. Se metió la mano ensangrentada dentro del pantalón y buscó la cajetilla. Mientras encendía otro, su primo se aseguró de que aquel bocaza continuara con vida.

Cuando lo hubo confirmado, le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tio, no dejo de preguntarme quién demonios será capaz de pararte.

Gaara echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la nicotina pasaba a través de él.

_La muerte. Ella será quien me pare._

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno, muchas cosas han pasado en éste capítulo. Algunas preguntas han sido respondidas, otras se añaden, otras no han obtenido respuesta, pero todo llegará.<p>

¿Quién le habrá dado esa paliza a Sasuke? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará con ese beso entre Sasuke y Sakura, aunque este último estaba fingiendo estar dormido xD? ¿Gaara llegará a ir a clases? ¿Quién será quien pueda detenerle? ¿Temari podrá con todo? ¿Naruto se dará cuenta finalmente de los sentimientos de Hinata y de Sakura? ¿Quién le habrá mandado un mensaje a Hinata a esas horas?

¡Y más cositas!


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro<strong>

**Inesperado**

_No todo lo inesperado es maravilloso._

* * *

><p>Sasuke miró hacia el cristal con desinterés, mientras que Naruto no cesaba de hablar y hablar sobre cualquier tema al que él no le prestaba especialmente atención. Algo de una pelea había comenzado el relato, luego, una charla sobre cómo había llegado al parque y cuando las preguntas habían comenzado él simplemente respondía con gruñidos o monosílabos.<p>

No iba a explicarle absolutamente nada. No quería que su amigo se viera inmerso en su situación. Porque algo le decía que conocía los motivos. El rostro del culpable volaba en su mente como si de un recuerdo mal hallado se tratara. O quizás es que simplemente eso era.

Sin embargo, ese recuerdo se vio truncado cuando el nombre de aquella mujer apareció en los labios de Naruto. El calor indiscutible con el que su amigo lo pronunciaba era la marca clara de sus sentimientos. Por ese mismo motivo, Sasuke se sentía terriblemente hastiado, enfadado consigo mismo y deseando volver a poner los puntos sobre las íes a Sakura Haruno.

No obstante, si por un casual hacía eso, se delataría a sí mismo. No podía hacer saber a la chica que él estaba despierto cuando sus labios se habían encontrado.

—Y, entonces… ¿Teme, me estás escuchando?

Sasuke suspiró ya por quinta vez mientras el rubio meneaba una mano frente a su rostro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba presente y no en la luna, donde Sasuke estaba muy lejos de estar. Por un instante, echó de menos los canturreos de la madre del chico y de las frases extrañas de ésta.

—Ya veo que no. — fue el turno de su mejor amigo de bufar. — Sea como sea, no hablarás.

—No.

Naruto se frotó el ceño con el pulgar y el índice antes de pasar su ancha mano por sus cabellos y alborotarlos. Sasuke no era gay, ni bisexual, pero siempre había reconocido que si el chico no fuera tan atolondrado, probablemente le ganaría en conquistas. Ojos azules, rubio y piel bronceada… ¿Cómo demonios hacía Sakura en no darse cuenta? Él era mil veces mejor.

Pero a Sakura parecía gustarle lo oscuro. Los cabellos negros y ojos por igual. Y una tez que resaltara por su falta de color.

El chico tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces para volver a sacarse de la cabeza la escena. Naruto era quien tenía que haber obtenido su primer beso. No él. Por un momento, empezó a sentirse desesperado.

—Oí, Dobe. — Llamó. Naruto clavó sus ojos en él, esperanzado—. Haz algo con esa mujer. Ya.

Naruto casi se cayó de la silla. Abrió los ojos tanto que parecieron a punto de salírsele y la boca se movió cual pez fuera del agua.

—¿Qué estás…? ¿Con qué mujer? Quiero decir, la ayudé y tal… pero… bueno, no es que diga que es fea, pero…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos… ¿se había perdido algo de esa absurda pelea que Naruto le había relatado? Para empezar ¿por qué se había peleado y con quién? Y, ¿de qué mujer estaba hablando? ¿Naruto era capaz de pensar en otra chica que no fuera Sakura?

—¿De quién estás hablando? — zanjó los balbuceos de Naruto.

—Pues de…

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo la respuesta. Cuando ésta se abrió, tanto Sakura como Hinata entraron en la habitación. La incomodidad se acentuó todavía más en él. Lo que menos deseaba era ver aparecer a esas dos. Y sabía perfectamente por qué ambas estaban ahí. Motivos diferentes pero presencia igual de molesta.

—Ah. — Naruto se puso en pie y miró hacia ambas estupefacto—. Chicas… ¿qué hacéis aquí? Hoy es sábado.

Sakura y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada dudosa, como si escondieran algo entre ambas.

—Nos hemos encontrado en la entrada y hemos terminado aquí juntas. — Explicó Sakura acercándose hasta Naruto. Una leve mirada fue todo lo que a él le dedicó— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo vas a salir? Pareces su novia.

Naruto se desinfló.

—Sakura-chan... Sabes que eso no es así. Que tú a mí…

—Bueno, como sea. — interrumpió la chica tirando del cuello de la camiseta de Naruto hacia la puerta—. Nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos luego, Hinata-chan.

Hinata dio un respingo, como si estuviera en las nubes y asintió.

—Ah, hasta luego, Sakura-chan. Na… Naruto-kun…

Pero esto último quedó dicho hacia la puerta. La chica siempre era lenta para esas ocasiones. Sasuke no era tan estúpido como para no haberse dado cuenta del dato de que la Hyüga estaba enamorada de Naruto. Sin embargo…

—Lárgate.

La morena dio un salto sobre sus pies, sorprendida y giró la cabeza lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Tenía ojeras bajo estos y estaba más pálida que costumbre, sin embargo, probablemente no era algo que a él le importara.

Ella era una mujer que deseaba tener lejos con todas sus fuerzas.

—N-no puedo. — respondió enderezándose—. Ellos vienen hacia aquí. Si no estoy, nos meteremos en problemas y… no quiero ocasionarte más problemas…

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente, hastiado. Estaba realmente harto de tantas tontería, de que tuviera que soportarla. Por culpa de la mierda en la que estaba inmersa no podía aceptar a esa mujer. Aunque se intentara convencer a sí mismo de que no era una mala chica, el tan solo tenerla delante le irritaba.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y ambos hombres entraron. Sus rostros serios y firmes, sus miradas superiores y furiosas. Su padre fue el primero en hablar, apoyando la mano izquierda sobre los pies de la cama, mientras con el brazo derecho sostenía la chaqueta. Hinata había hecho una reverencia para ambos, algo que agradó a ambos hombres, seguramente. Pero su insolencia era lo que hacía brillar aquel odio en los ojos de su progenitor.

—¿Estás contento con la situación, Sasuke?

Sasuke no contestó. Continuó mirando fijamente a ambos hombres.

—No parece que sea así, Fugaku.

Volvió la mirada hacia el otro sujeto. El padre de Hinata, el hombre que mantenía, a su parecer, atemorizada a su hija y que hacía con ella lo que deseaba. Hiashi Hyûga.

—Es la época rebelde. Los pone ridículamente estúpidos. Cuandito que pase, se calmará. — Se excusó su progenitor.

Sasuke bufó nuevamente y miró hacia el exterior. La cama crujió cuando su padre aferró los hierros de los pies entre sus dedos. Estaba furioso. Seguramente le habían llamado del hospital para informarle que su desgraciado hijo se encontraba ingresado por tener unas costillas rotas. Aquello debió de enfurecerle, especialmente, si llegó a oídos de Hiashi. Porque… ¿qué otro motivo había para que el líder de empresas Hyûga estuviera presente? Ah, sí, esa condenada cosa…

—Pero seguro que con Hinata se calmará pronto. — Fugaku miró hacia la susodicha. Hinata inclinó la cabeza con inocencia.

Si supiera que su padre no tenía buenas intenciones hacia ella, seguramente otro gallo cantaría. Sin embargo, su padre era experto en engañar a la gente de las puertas para afuera. Mientras que los de dentro los compraba con dinero, a las de fuera los engatusaba con falsas promesas y cuentas que realmente estaban vacías. Por ese mismo motivo, no comprendía el esfuerzo de su unión.

—Espero poder hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano, señor.

Su padre extendió su falsa sonrisa y sacudió una mano, quitándole importancia.

—Llámame Fugaku, por favor. Pronto seremos familia, no necesito tanto respeto cuando seremos familia.

Hinata asintió y sonrió de una forma que a Sasuke le pareció forzosa pero pasable. Lo suficiente para ambos hombres se lo tragaran. Hiashi clavó sus ojos en él, estudiándole. Esperaba que su rebeldía le dejara en claro su negativa. Pero el hombre todavía no había cedido.

Y sí, él continuaba, desgraciadamente, prometido con Hinata Hyûga.

(Flashback)

_Su madre insistió en que la llevara. Aquella condenada corbata que no hacía más que estrangularle. Si ya le costaba respirar por el calor, tenía que anudarse al cuello un condenado trozo de tela que parecía remarcar que no le quedaba más remedio que ir directo al matadero. Según ella, le daba un porte elegante y le quedaba de fábula. Era un joven apuesto y eso le hacía verse realmente como un rompe corazones._

_El deseaba romperle la cara a su maldito padre. _

_Si tan solo pudiera dejar todo atrás y largarse a jugar con el resto a la videoconsola a casa del condenado Nara. Pero no. Su padre había decidido fastidiarle el fin de semana con una reunión importante que había terminado convirtiéndose en un _Miai. _Según su padre, era algo sumamente importante. Y había terminado convencido a su madre de aquel asunto. Aunque seguramente simplemente con la idea de que la sacara y mostrara quién era su verdadera mujer y no aquellas tantas otras que paseaba de su brazo frecuentando fiestas a las que Mikoto nunca se presentaría._

—_Estás guapísimo. Simplemente, compórtate y el resto saldrá solo._

_Sasuke miró hacia su madre. Llevaba un traje tradicional que cubría parte del moretón que sobresalía de su hombro. Mikoto había dedicado su tiempo en cubrirlo con maquillaje, pero Sasuke llevaba demasiado tiempo reconociendo sus heridas como para que un simple montón de polvo le hiciera ver que no existía tal marca. Además, según su padre, la respuesta fácil para salir de cualquier pregunta incómoda, era aclarar que simplemente era una marca de nacimiento. Sasuke sintió como el estómago se le revolvía. _

_¿Cómo demonios debía de comportarse? Su padre estaba a punto de venderlo por un buen contrato y por garantizarse tener dinero para su futuro. No le importaba aplastar a los demás para conseguirlo. Por eso mismo _él_ se marchó. Por eso mismo era su turno de estar pasando por tales disparates en contra de su decisión._

—_Vámonos._

_Fugaku arregló su propia corbata y los miró por encima del hombro. _

_Los otros dos simplemente obedecieron. _

_Media hora después estaba sentado en una sala con aroma a incienso, en unos incomodos cojines, con los tobillos ardiendo por el peso de su cuerpo y los pies adormecidos. Su padre reía y hablaba sin cesar con el hombre frente a él, mientras su madre soltaba más estupideces por su boca para acentuar las tonterías de su padre. Como si fueran el mejor matrimonio del mundo._

_Pero no era aquello lo que le molestaba realmente._

_Había sentido un condenado nudo en el estómago cuando nada más entrar se había encontrado con su compañera de clases sentada frente a él en la mesa, ataviada también con un traje ceremonial y el cabello recogido. Hubiera pensado que estaba realmente atractiva, comparándola con los uniformes tan similares. _

_Sin embargo, era una completa… putada. Sí. Por muy horrible que sonara esa palabra, era una completa putada. _

—_Bueno… ¿qué tal si los futuros novios van a dar un paseo y a conocerse? — cuestionó la mujer de Hiashi sonriendo felizmente._

_Hinata se levantó antes de que pudiera excusarse. Sasuke se vio obligado a caminar con ella por los, que en cualquier otro momento, le habrían parecido unos hermosos jardines. Hinata daba pequeños pasos a sus lados, intentando mantener su ritmo. Sasuke solo buscaba la condenada salida. Tenía que estar por alguna parte, entre los enormes arbustos, hasta le pareció ver un hueco en el estanque._

—_S-Sasuke-kun. — Hinata tiró de la chaqueta para detenerlo cuando los pasos fueron demasiado imposibles para ella y su tradicional kimono. _

_Se detuvo y la sintió chocar contra su espalda. Temblaba. Como si fuera un día de pleno invierno. Al volverse, se encontró con su rostro preocupado. Las mejillas enrojecidas y la nariz como un tomate tras el golpe contra su espalda. Se frotó la nariz mientras hacía un puchero._

—_Perdón. — Se disculpó al encontrarse con su mirada—. Mis padres insistieron en hacer esto. No sabía que tú… serías… se suponía que era…_

—_Itachi. — terminó él por ella. Sí. Era su hermano el que debía de estar ahí, no él. Si su hermano hubiera estado en la casa, donde debería de estar, él no tendría que pasar por todo ese embrollo._

—_Sí._

_Sasuke sonrió torcidamente mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos. Arrogante, inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella. Hinata retrocedió, dudosa._

—_Es decir, si fuera Itachi entonces, estaría bien… ¿eh?_

_La Hyûga abrió los ojos de par en par, profundizando aquella mirada perla y extraña. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero terminó agachando la cara y enrojeciendo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora había sostenido una fotografía arrugada entre sus dedos. Ante el temblor de sus manos terminó en el suelo._

_Sasuke reconoció al instante aquellos cabellos y ojos negros, además de sus características marcas en sus ojos._

_Itachi debía de ser su prometido, no él._

(Fin del flashback)

(…)

—Sakura-chan. — protestó Naruto por enésima vez.

Tenía las manos tras la cabeza y caminaba a zancadas detrás de ella, mientras intentaba encontrar la dichosa cafetería. Quería llevarse algo al estómago para calmar sus nervios, sin embargo, con él insistiendo en una explicación era difícil si quiera concentrarse.

El rubio posó una mano en su hombro y la retuvo. Sakura chasqueó la lengua y clavó su mirada en él.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué nos hemos ido? Hinata se ha quedado atrás. Ah, no es que me importe tener una cita contigo, pero…

—No tenemos una cita. — cortó la chica frotándose el entrecejo—. Naruto… ¿Sasuke no te ha contado nada?

—¿De lo que sucedió esa noche? No, nada. Es como hablar con una lápida. Ni siquiera emite gruñidos y mucho menos me dirá quién le hizo eso.

Sakura se esperaba esa respuesta. Sasuke era de ese tipo de chico. El que decidía guardarse para sí los problemas y que otros contaran su historia. Era más sencillo para él esperar que alguien pudiera leerle a contar con sus propias palabras lo que lo atemorizaba, le estresaba y hasta le hacía llorar. Porque Sakura estaba segura de que, con la situación en su casa, más de una vez de niño se había escondido debajo de las mantas de su cama, llorando asustado.

Quizás por eso ahora era de ese modo. Frio, calculador, alejado, cerrado. Le había visto estar con chicas. De esas de usar y quitar. Quizás para librarse de sus necesidades de hombre y para simplemente terminar de romperle el corazón, porque de algún modo, él siempre se las ingeniaba para que ella fuera capaz de verle.

Aún así, ella continuaba enamorada completamente de él. Aún con sus desprecios. Hasta el punto de aprovecharse y besarle mientras duerme.

Estaba segura de que se había sonrojado, porque Naruto la miraba estupefacto, como si acabara de descubrir américa en medio de su cara. Sakura tuvo que carraspear para recuperar la compostura y olvidar la suavidad de aquel simple roce.

—Ese es Sasuke. — indicó refiriéndose a la descripción que Naruto le había expresado con tanta molestia.

—Pero eso no explica por qué hemos dejado a Hinata atrás.

Sakura torció el gesto, pensativa.

—En realidad, no sé los motivos. Pero es algo que me ha pedido, así que simplemente la ayudé.

Naruto colocó aquella carita tan característica suya en forma de zorro cuando intentaba comprender algo o una estúpida idea estaba por llegarle. Sakura se preguntó cuál de las dos cosas estaba a punto de suceder.

—¡Ah! — El chico golpeó la palma de su mano derecha con el puño cerrado de la izquierda— ¿Crees que a Hinata le guste Sasuke?

Sakura estuvo a punto de tirarle a la cabeza el extintor colgado a su derecha. ¿Cómo podía ser de lerdo aquel chico? Casi toda la clase conocía ya los sentimientos de Hinata por él y sin embargo, él era tan menso como para no darse cuenta. Siempre detrás de ella con sus frases hirientes hacia la Hyûga sin que se percatara.

Si no le debiera tanto a Naruto… probablemente ya le habría dado una buena paliza. Pero aquello… aquello todavía era capaz de frenarla. Agachó la cabeza para morderse el labio inferior e intentó enfocarse en la situación que los preocupaba en ese momento.

Cogió aire y le miró a los ojos. Aquellos condenados ojos azules…

—Hinata no está enamorada de Sasuke. — Al menos defendería a su tímida amiga sin confesar sus sentimientos. Era cosa de ella y de Naruto, de nadie más. — Así que no te preocupes por eso.

Repentinamente, Naruto dio un respingo y miró hacia otro lado.

—¡Yo no me preocupo por eso, Dattebayo! Es imposible que lo haga, pero, Sasuke es un lobo con piel de cordero… ¿y si le da por hacer algo en la habitación con ella?

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Estaba segura de que Hinata no, pero ella ya había dado ese paso al bajar la guardia. Claro que su casto beso no llegaba a la escena que se estaba formando en la mente del Uzumaki. Tuvo que tirarle del moflete para que regresara a la tierra.

—Deja de imaginar cosas. Ya te digo que Hinata es incapaz de hacer nada con Sasuke. No le ama.

Naruto protestó por el agarre durante unos segundos, hasta que su rostro se puso serio y aferrándole la mano se soltó de ella con facilidad. Con el cachete colorado miraba hacia el pasillo por el que ambos habían pasado momentos antes para salir de la zona de las habitaciones y dirigirse en busca de la cafetería. Sakura lo reconoció también.

—Ese es…

Naruto asintió y todavía tomándola de la mano, tiró de ella.

—Volvamos, Sakura-chan.

Casi corrieron para regresar. Cuando Sakura pasó a su lado solo logró apretar los dientes y fingir que era demasiado jalada por Naruto como para prestarle atención. Sin embargo, cuando volvió la mirada hacia atrás se encontró con él mirándoles con cierta sorpresa y, como costumbre en cada uno de sus escasos encuentros, la joven sintió como si la desnudara con la mirada.

Realmente odiaba a Fugaku Uchiha. Como a nadie más en el mundo.

—¡Sasuke! — Exclamó Naruto abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Hinata se encontraba junto a la cama, abriendo la bandeja con la comida mientras preparaba la mesa. Sasuke les miró con cierto deje de sorpresa que borró al instante. En ningún momento prestó atención de ella o Hinata mientras Naruto lo acribillaba con preguntas.

Sakura se acercó hasta la Hyûga y susurró:

—Ese era tu padre… ¿verdad? — Hinata la miró horrorizada. — Le hemos visto salir junto al padre de Sasuke.

—S-sí. — La chica se dispuso a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa.

—Vete.

Ambas clavaron la mirada en la otra cuando escucharon aquella orden. Hinata fue la primera en desviar su visión hacia Sasuke. Sakura tardó algo más, tragando. ¿Tanto era su odio hacia ella?

Sin embargo, sus oscuros ojos no la miraba a ella, si no a Hinata. El odio no iba reflejado hacia sus ojos verdes, sino a los perlas. Hinata tragó, dejó la bandeja sobre la silla vacía y tras hacer una reverencia, se marchó. Sakura se quedó incrédula, con los pies clavados al suelo y sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

—¡Oye, Teme! — Fue la voz de Naruto la que la hizo volver en sí. — ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Hinata no estaba haciendo nada malo!

Sasuke simplemente miró hacia la ventana, como si fuera una película sumamente importante. Un instante después Naruto tenía una rodilla apoyada en el colchón y con sus manos sostenía del cuello del pijama del hospital al Uchiha. Sasuke no se inmutó.

—¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Hinata no ha hecho nada malo para que la trate de ese modo!

—No sabes nada. — siseó el moreno.

—¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo si para arrancarte una palabra tengo que partirte la cara!? ¡Traeré a Hinata de vuelta! ¡Y más te vale disculparte!

Como un torbellino Naruto salió de la habitación. Sakura tuvo que sujetar la mesa para que no se cayera toda la comida. Incrédula, miró de la puerta hacia el paciente. Sasuke simplemente la miró una vez y después se concentró nuevamente en el exterior.

Sakura suspiró. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero sí que Sasuke estaba de un terrible mal humor. Aún así, sentía que no debía de marcharse. Dejarle solo era como si fuera la capacidad que necesitaba para hundirse hasta lo más hondo de la oscuridad en la que su padre lo llevaba.

—También…

—Vete. Lo sé. — le cortó. Sasuke desvió la mirada del exterior para clavarla en ella, como si nunca hubiera esperado que ella fuera capaz de cortarle. — Siempre es lo mismo. Aléjate, vete. No te metas en mis asuntos. Eres una molestia. Etc.

Sasuke apretó los labios y miró hacia la bandeja pero Sakura estaba segura de que no veía realmente la comida. Estaba sorprendido. De que alguien que no fuera Naruto pudiera ver a través de él.

Si Sasuke llevara observándola el mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía con él, se daría cuenta hasta de cuando no llevaba maquillaje. Pero era un amor no correspondido, así que él nunca se fijaría en algo tan simple.

Sacó el tenedor de la bolsita y se lo dejó sobre la bandeja. Se lo acercó más.

—Es el pan mío de cada día, Sasuke-kun. Pero Hinata no soy yo. Ella está enamorada de Naruto, así que no te llevará a la parte trasera del edificio y se te declarara.

Entonces, todo pasó demasiado deprisa.

Algo crujió y Sakura tardó en darse cuenta de que fueron los dientes del moreno. La bandeja voló por los aires cuando él la golpeó con el brazo y todos los ingredientes de la comida le cayeron encima, manchándola hasta en las pestañas. Sakura se quedó petrificada, viendo como algunos de ellos resbalaban por la cama incluso y como el moreno la fulminaba con aquellos preciosos ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaban.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en su garganta y amenazaron con estallar en sus ojos. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Respiró ruidosamente por la nariz y se giró sobre sí misma.

Era suficiente.

Estaba harta.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y le dejó atrás.

(…)

Naruto corrió por todo el hospital hasta que la encontró. En la zona de las ambulancias, a punto de girar la esquina para abandonar el recinto. La reconoció por las puntas de sus cabellos, que se balanceaban cada vez que daba un paso contra su espalda. Era un gesto precioso que le quedaba bastante bien.

—¡Hinata!

La chica frenó en seco y miró hacia atrás, asustada. Parecía no ser capaz de creerse que él la hubiera llamado. Cuando llegó hasta su altura temió que se desmayara. Sin embargo, la chica tragó desesperadamente y meneó las manos nerviosa delante de su cuerpo, como si quisiera mantener las distancias.

—¡L-lo siento, Naruto-kun! Tengo prisa, así que… he de irme y…

Al chico estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso tanta agitación frente a su persona. Tomó ambas manos con una misma de las suyas y las bajó para poder mirarla a la cara. Serio, clavó su mirada en ella.

—Disculpa al Teme, Hinata. No está muy bien que digamos. Está raro. — Miró por encima de su hombro hacia las ventanas del hospital, aunque no estaba seguro de en cual de ellas se encontraría su mejor amigo en esos momentos—. En la edad del pavo, como diría mi madre.

Hinata pestañeó con sorpresa y negó con la cabeza. Naruto sonrió.

—Volvamos para que se disculpe.

—¡No! — gritó lo más que pudo y volvió a forcejear con él. Naruto se sorprendió y tuvo que soltarla antes de que le tomaran por un acosador.

Estaba seguro de que su vestimenta, algo macarra como la catalogaba su madre, no sería de gran ayuda para defenderse. Y mucho menos, cuando vieran su historial. Aunque estaba seguro de que Hinata nunca lo vendería.

—Ah, es cierto. Has dicho que tienes cosas que hacer. — recordó rascándose la nuca—. Te acompañaré.

A Hinata pareció que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Repentinamente, una voz autoritaria interrumpió cualquier posible frase que fuera a salir de los labios de la chica.

—Hinata.

Ambos se volvieron y el hombre que momentos antes había caminado junto al padre de Sasuke se encontraba en la puerta de un vehículo, del cual Naruto estaba muy lejos de soñar si quiera que pudiera tener en toda su vida. Hinata tragó y se colocó recta, arreglándose la ropa con nerviosismo.

—P-padre.

—No tartamudees. Ya sabes que no me gusta esa acción. — observó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Sí! — Exclamó la chica rápidamente.

Naruto les miró de hito en hito. El hombre desvió la mirada de su hija para posarla sobre él. Naruto se vio repentinamente desnudo, como si aquellos ojos fueran capaces de ver más allá de él. Pese a compartir ese rasgo con su hija, Hinata tenía los ojos cálidos y sinceros. Ese hombre tenía la clase de mirada que más odiaba Naruto. La superioridad de los adultos era irritante.

—Namikaze, imagino.

—Uzumaki.

Naruto miró por encima de su hombro y descubrió a su madre sujetando con fuerza el bolso con una mano mientras se acercaba hasta ellos. El hombre arqueó una ceja y crujió los brazos.

—Desde luego. — afirmó clavando la mirada esta vez en su madre.

Kushina levantó el mentón, metiéndose la mano libre dentro del bolsillo del vaquero que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus formas. El hombre suspiró y volvió a clavar la mirada en Hinata.

—Volvamos. Hanabi debe de estar esperando.

Hinata asintió y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar delante de madre e hijo. Después hizo una reverencia.

—Nos… vemos el Lunes, Naruto-kun.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Pues claro!

Y acto seguido, padre e hija subieron al coche. Hasta que no se hubo alejado lo suficiente su madre no dejó escapar tan horroroso taco que Naruto se encontraría mañana como pago cincuenta euros dentro de la lata de los castigos.

(…)

Kushina golpeó una piedra con la punta de las deportivas bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo que la observaba casi con la boca abierta. Aunque el chico debería de estar acostumbrado ya a sus cambios de humor, Kushina se dio cuenta de que, por un momento, se había dejado llevar demasiado por la rabia y que sus viejos instintos salían a la luz. Si le miraba bien, Naruto tenía la misma cara de bobo que su padre tiempo atrás.

—¿De qué conoces a esa chica? — cuestionó.

Hasta ahora, nunca había tenido que cuestionar las amistades de su hijo. Aunque no lo diera a entender, entendía perfectamente que algunos adolescentes les costaba hacerse entender. Y dado el pasado de Naruto muchos de sus amigos tenían que haber estado hundidos en su mundo incomprendido, como sucedía con Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo… esa familia era demasiado problemática para su hijo.

—Es mi compañera de clases. — respondió el chico metiendo las manos en los bolsillos— ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué? — exclamó incrédula.

¿La pequeña Hinata estaba en el mismo grupo que su hijo? ¿Había repetido curso al igual que él? ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ella era Hinata Hyûga! Su padre era incluso más famoso que el viejo Sarutobi. Incluso había hecho grandes donaciones a la policía y se llevaba la mar de bien, según últimos informes, con el jefe de las empresas Uchiha. Hoy mismo se había enterado del futuro matrimonio entre hijos herederos de ambas empresas.

¿Y su hijo estaba interesado en esa chica?

_Dios mío, Minato… ¿qué debo de hacer?_, se dijo frotándose el entrecejo.

—Vamos.

Se giró en dirección al hospital. Naruto le siguió arrastrando los pies mientras miraba todavía la carretera por la que el coche había desaparecido.

—¿Por qué diantres todos los padres son tan estrictos? — gruñó y guiñó los ojos con aquel gesto zorruno—. Papá…

—Papá era estricto en lo que debía, pero sin pasarse demasiado. Nunca hubiera hecho la maldita mierda que tienen estos estúpidos en su cabeza. — apenas podía controlar su vocabulario cuando se trata de los Uchiha y de los Hyûga.

Si su marido hiciera lo mismo que hacía Fugaku con su hijo, estaba segura de que le habría cortado los colgantes de oro antes de que tuviera tiempo de si quiera escupirle. Y en cuanto a hacerle lo que le hacía a su mujer… ¡Ja! Minato era incapaz de levantarle la mano a una mujer. Ni a un hombre si no era necesario. Su primer paso era hablar, encontrar una solución y luego llegaba el resto si era necesario.

Kushina podía llevar la cabeza bien alta cuando de su hijo y marido se trataba. Era cierto que Naruto había salido demasiado rebelde, que a veces era algo incontrolable, pero estaba segura de que ponerle la mano encima a una chica jamás había sucedido. Y cada vez que había logrado descubrir los motivos de sus disputas, Kushina tenía que armarse de su mejor paciencia para no felicitarle.

Kushina sonrió pese al mal humor que sentía.

(Flashback)

—_¿Crees que tengamos un buen hijo?_

_Kushina miró hacia la cuna donde su recién nacido descansaba. Minato se encontraba inclinado sobre ésta, observando a su retoño tan semejante a él. El aspecto físico de su hijo no dejaba a cuestiones de su fidelidad, como mucha gente deseaba._

—_El mejor._

_Minato había sonreído cuando, en sueños, Naruto extendió un bracito hacia delante y atrapó el índice de su padre, demasiado grande para él y que abarcaba toda su diminuta palma. El bebé bostezó y continuó dormido._

_Su marido volvió la mirada hacia ella sin que aquella orgullosa sonrisa desapareciera._

—_Es tu hijo. — alagó. _

_La expresión de Kushina se torció dentro de su cansancio. Aunque deseaba dormir, no podía dejar de mirar a su pequeño._

—_El hijo de una…_

—_Una mujer increíble que no le importó entregar su vida por él. — terció Minato firme._

_Y su sonrisa y confianza iluminó el mundo._

(Fin del flashback)

Sí. Naruto podía parecerse a su padre físicamente, pero interiormente era como ella.

—¿¡Sakura-chan!?

Kushina no se había dado cuenta de que la chica había pasado junto a ellos. Tenía comida enganchada a los cabellos y algunos trozos en las mejillas. Los ojos rojos y la boca temblorosa. El resto de su cuerpo también estaba sucio. Naruto se acercó a ella rápidamente y empezó a quitarle restos sin importarle lo más mínimo que ella protestara.

—Mamá. — habló con una seriedad inesperada en él—. Llevaré a Sakura-chan a su casa. Luego nos vemos.

Kushina asintió y los dejó marcharse.

Quizás había pensado de más y su hijo todavía sentía algo por Sakura, lo suficiente, como para que no se fijara en aquella adorable chica de cabellos largos que había heredado los mismos ojos de su padre.

Sin embargo, Kushina sabía que si un buen día Naruto la traía aferrada de su brazo y la presentaba como su futura mujer, ella estaría realmente feliz por él.

(…)

Naruto sostuvo con firmeza la cintura de su mejor amiga y, de la chica que siempre había estado enamorado. Había estado tan estúpidamente concentrado en Hinata, que se había olvidado por completo que había dejado a Sakura a solas con un malhumorado Sasuke. Si él a veces era incapaz de tratarlo, menos Sakura. Y ella no se merecía ese trato. Porque estaba seguro de que todo aquel desastre lo había hecho Sasuke de algún modo.

Maldición, si tan solo hubiera estado atento…

Pero desde que había pasado aquello con Hinata no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Es más, en esos momentos no cesaba de darle vueltas sobre si estaría bien o no. Su padre parecía demasiado estricto y le preocupaba que fuera capaz de golpearla. Aunque no todos tenían que ser como el padre de Sasuke, o al menos, eso esperaba.

—Naruto.

Volvió en sí al escuchar a la chica. Se habían detenido frente a la casa de esta, sin darse cuenta del largo camino mientras sus pensamientos se repartían de un lado a otro. De un brinco, liberó su agarre y levantó las manos a tiempo de esquivar un golpe que nunca llegó. Parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza mientras la veía meter la llave dentro de la cerradura y girarla.

Momentos después ella subía escaleras arriba mientras que él cerraba la puerta de la calle y saludaba a la madre para subir tras ella. Nada más llegar la primera prenda de ropa le golpeó la cara y algunos restos de comida se le pegaron a la piel, asqueado, se quitó lo que resultó ser la camiseta de Sakura y un trozo de pasta.

Sakura continuó desnudándose delante de él, golpeando la ropa contra el suelo y quedándose en ropa interior. Naruto primero tuvo que luchar con su lado adolescente que le gritaba y hasta tiraba fuegos artificiales, felicitándose a sí mismo por la suerte que tenía, pero por otro lado, su instinto, por muy estúpido que fuera a veces, le gritaba que había visto suficiente.

Dejó caer la prenda y se acercó hasta la cama. Con un rápido tirón aferró el edredón entre sus dedos y un momento después, éste la cubría. Justo a tiempo, pues Sakura ya tenía intenciones de continuar con la ropa interior.

Temblaba y parecía intentar evitar que el llanto escapara a su control.

—Sakura-chan. No sé qué ha pasado, Dattebayo, pero Sasuke no está en su mejor momento.

La soltó y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Estaba sudado y también le temblaban las manos. Demonios, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado se había desnudado delante de él, había sido herida por su mejor amigo y no podía partirse entre ambos.

—…. Ta..

Naruto volvió la cabeza hacia ella y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Sakura asomó la cabeza por encima del edredón que había amortiguado su voz. Los ojos verdes brillaban por las silenciosas lágrimas, pero pese a todo, su mirada fue firme.

—Gracias. — dijo sin embargo. Naruto guiñó los ojos sin comprender.

Sakura pasó por delante de él y corrió hasta adentrarse en el cuarto de baño. Un instante después se escuchó el agua golpear contra la bañera. Naruto se frotó el rostro una vez y se sentó sobre la cama tieso como un resorte. No podía calmarse.

No estaba seguro del todo, pero algo sí había entendido de ese susurro. No era sencillo, pero siempre había contado con buen oído.

_Me gustas…_

La imaginación de Naruto comenzó a pasarle malas jugadas. De verse a sí mismo intentando luchar contra la tentación, se vio teniendo una plena fantasía ahí mismo. Sakura envuelta en el edredón, se giraba para mirarle y sensualmente sus labios se movían y susurraban aquellas dos deliciosas palabras.

Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó, obligándolo a ponerse en pie de golpe y frotarse las manos en los pantalones.

No era Sakura quien terminaba de aparecer en su fantasía. No eran aquellos cabellos rosas o el aroma a cerezos. Lentamente, el cuerpo de la chica crecía en volumen bajo el cobijo del edredón. Sus cabellos se oscurecían y alargaban, lacios y suaves. Y su mirada verdosa se convertía en perlas cálidas.

Hinata había terminado por ocupar todo el lugar de Sakura.

Y aquello no era bueno. Nada bueno… Porque… ¿Se podía cambiar de sentimientos de la nada?

(Flashback)

_Naruto lanzó la mochila sin pensárselo dos veces. Incluso con el peso de los libros la rabia que le entró fue suficiente como para que su brazo soportara el peso y diera de lleno a su objetivo. El chico se frotó el hombro dolorido y giró la cabeza para encararle, sin embargo, otro objeto salió volando en su dirección y estalló contra el centro de su frente. Una flauta cayó en el suelo y cuando giró para ver quién había sido, Sasuke se encontraba a su lado, agachándose para recoger el instrumento musical que se encargó de guardar después lentamente en su estuche._

_Ignoró a su mejor amigo para fijarse en la chica. Tenía los cabellos revueltos de los tirones de pelo, la cinta del pelo de lado y casi arrancada. Un moratón en la mejilla derecha y el labio le sangraba. Retrocedió cuando se fue a acercar a ella, pero él no decayó. La tomó de la mano y sonriendo, tiró de ella hasta la fuente._

_La chica se mostró algo reacia al principio y hasta Sasuke se vio dándole un suave empujón para animarla, aunque fuera gruñendo._

_La chica se lavó la cara e hipo varias veces mientras agradecía que la protegieran. Naruto se había rascado la nuca avergonzado y mientras alegaba que no había sido nada, la chica, para sorpresa de los dos chicos, besó a cada uno en el carrillo. _

—_¡Sakura! — una chica rubia corría hacia ellos mientras saludaba con la mano izquierda levantada. La susodicha al verla, se le iluminó el rostro y corrió en dirección de esta, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas._

—_¡Gracias! — Les gritó antes de desaparecer._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Ahí fue cuando conocieron a Sakura por primera vez. Y sospechaba que aquella chica rubia era Ino. Luego más tarde, cuando ambas llegaron a clases, fue como si el destino le hubiera traído una gran oportunidad y confirmara su gran amor por ella. Aunque su peli rosa nunca le daba pie con bola, había estado seguro de que solo era tiempo lo que necesitaba.

Lo único que atormentaba ahora mismo sus sentimientos, es que su cuerpo palpitaba. Y no era el recuerdo del edredón contra su cuerpo, si no el suave y marcado cuerpo de Hinata cuando la había tenido contra la pared un día atrás para marcar su prioridad.

(…)

Su hermana no solía cocinar. Tampoco solía estar en casa los sábados hasta la noche. Y que aquel ritual hubiera cambiado era algo que podía haberle molestado por un instante. Especialmente porque le cortaba sus planes. Sin embargo, lo que más le mosqueó era que la entrada no solo estaban los zapatos de Temari. Unos zapatos grandes, de hombre, se encontraba junto a las botas de calle de su hermana mayor.

Además, olía condenada bien. Como entre semana cuando ella cocinaba para ambos y él terminaba comiéndose la comida fría, que después vomitaba al sentirle como una patada en el estómago, o la tiraba en la papelera.

—Gaara.

Sasori habló tan cerca de él que su aliento le golpeó la nuca. Si hubiera estado más preocupado por otras cosas le habría garantizado un codazo en las costillas para mantener la lejanía de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, había dirigido la mirada hacia la única luz que salía de la cocina.

Se quitó las botas y las dejó caer de cualquier manera en la entrada, mientras su primo hacía lo propio, entró más hacia el interior. Sin encender luz alguna, llegó hasta la cocina. Escuchó a su hermana gruñir alguna frase y como alguien le contestaba, arrastrando las palabras. Para su sorpresa, no era una voz de hombre, sino de mujer.

Sasori estaba ya a su lado. Extendió la mano derecha para indicarle que fuera a su habitación y le esperase, pero Sasori pareció entenderlo mal, porque se adelantó a él y entró directamente a la cocina, asomándose. La voz de Temari fue la que se escuchó en alto esa vez.

—¿Sasori-Kun? — cuestionó con sorpresa a la par que se levantaba de la silla y apoyaba sus manos en la mesa—… ¿Gaara?

Gaara entrecerró los ojos y entró. La condenada manía que tenía su hermana de que cada rincón tuviera luz a veces era irritante.

Sasori se acercó hasta la mesa para picar algo de lo que había en ésta. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Una chica. Realmente la visita era una chica. Entonces, ¿por qué botas de hombre? Lo comprendió cuando pudo verla mejor al echarse Sasori hacia atrás mientras masticaba un trozo de galleta de té entre los dientes.

Pelo castaño oscuro, ojos negros y tez ligeramente pálida que resaltaba su mirada. Su ropa, de sudadera gris y pantalones militares de hombre encajaban perfectamente con las botas que había visto antes. Se encontraba sentada en el otro lado de la mesa, frente a una taza de té y con un trozo de galleta que sostenía en su mano izquierda, la cual resbaló cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Vaya… ¿quién es el gatito asustado? — cuestionó Sasori agachándose para recoger a la par que ella el trozo de galleta. La muchacha frunció el ceño.

—No soy un gato asustado. Soy Matsuri. — se presentó poniéndose en pie como un resorte y alejándose de su primo.

Temari suspiró y se frotó el ceño.

—Sasori, no la asustes. — demandó. Su primo torció ligeramente la cabeza, aburrido.

—No lo hacía. — Luego volvió su interés hacia su prima—. Te queda bien el uniforme.

Temari arqueó una de sus rubias cejas sin comprender, hasta que su mente rebeló la realidad.

—Se me había olvidado que estabas en ese instituto. — musitó.

—Tampoco te interesó verme.

Gaara bufó, se acercó hasta la nevera y observó una fiambrera con restos de pollo con arroz. Lo sacó y aferró dos cubiertos para dirigirse hacia la salida. Casi tuvo que arrastrar a Sasori hasta su dormitorio.

—Con ellas aquí no podremos hacerlo. — protestó el otro pelirrojo observando la comida sobre su revuelto escritorio—. ¿No vas a comer?

—No. — gruñó.

Sasori le observó de arriba abajo, como si pudiera ver debajo de la sudadera, de la camiseta y de los oscuros pantalones vaqueros. Gaara se vació los bolsillos y dejó caer sobre la cama la bolsita, el mechero y la jeringuilla.

—Oí… ¿Y si tu hermana entra? — exclamó su primo abriendo ya la fiambrera. El olor de la comida le revolvió el estómago.

¿Cuánto hacía que no comía en condiciones? Ni lo recordaba.

—No entrará. — respondió buscando en el cajón de su mesilla de noche la goma elástica—. Tiene visita.

Cosa que le extrañaba. ¿Quién demonios era ella? Le sonaba de algún lugar. De haberla visto en algún instante de su vida. Quizás cuando todavía iba a clases, pero aquel recuerdo era vago y algo confuso. No recordaba al resto de sus compañeras y pocas veces había tenido un contacto primordial con las pocas mujeres a las que había recurrido necesitando un sofoco masculino. Y las podía contar con las manos.

Se levantó la manga de la sudadera mientras sostenía entre sus dientes la goma elástica. Cuando la llevó casi hasta la axila, empezó a atarse la gomilla alrededor del brazo de forma que bailara alrededor de este. Luego, se inclinó hacia el paquete y lo revisó.

—Es fuerte. — advirtió Sasori masticando ya la mitad del plato—. Por eso, deberías de esperar a que tu hermana no estuviera. No sabes qué pasará.

—¿No tienes una mierda de exposición o algo? — su primo realmente lo estaba cabreando ese día.

—Con Deidara, pero se ha cancelado. — bufó el otro mordisqueando un trozo de pollo—. Al parecer, ha encontrado una diversión especial y se le ha olvidado.

Gaara conocía a la perfección lo que su primo llamaba "diversión especial". Era su forma de dirigirse a las mujeres cuando solo eran desechables por alguno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, nunca había visto a su primo estar con una. Ni siquiera las miraba directamente si estaba excitado. Gaara había llegado a preguntarse si era gay, pero su hermana se había encargado en negárselo cuando un día en que él se encontraba viendo la televisión de forma aburrida y con un tremendo zapping, que según sus tíos, su primo estaba viéndose con una chica en esos días.

Gaara nunca la había visto.

Por ese mismo motivo también le había sorprendido que coqueteara de aquella forma con... ¿cómo demonios había dicho que se llamaba?

—Mierda, el mechero no va. — gruñó.

Se quitó la goma frustrado y bajándose la manga salió en dirección nuevamente a la cocina. Se la encontró ahí sentada, sola, mirando la taza como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Al escuchar los pasos levantó la mirada hacia él, parpadeó y luego volvió a centrarse en la taza.

Gaara caminó en dirección al mechero de la cocina, descansando sobre su soporte junto a la hornilla.

_Matsuri._

El nombre le vino a la cabeza justo cuando tocaba el mechero entre sus dedos. Lo cogió y se llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo donde guardaba el tabaco. Al sacar un cigarrillo y volverse, se encontró con sus ojos clavados en él con sorpresa. Gaara arqueó una ceja mientras se ponía un cigarrillo en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Vas a fumar? — Una tímida vocecilla fue lo que salió de ella.

—¿Por qué? — gruñó.

Y se preparó para recibir un sermón. Que si fumar mata, que si te hace oler mal, que si te pone los dientes amarillos, etc. Sin embargo, la chica sacudió la cabeza.

—Fumar cuando se está resfriado no es bueno. Puede venirte un ataque de tos y terminar por ahogarte.

Casi se le cayó el cigarro de la boca.

—¿Qué?

La chica levantó las manos, como si creara una barrera entre ambos pese a las distancias. Demonios, tendría que pasar la mesa para poder llegar hasta su altura.

—Temari dijo que estabas constipado y por eso habías dejado de ir a clases.

Vaya. Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa. Su hermana continuaba con la esperanza de que él volviera a sentarse frente a un escritorio como un niño bueno y estudiara. Quizás hasta ya podía verle sentando la cabeza, largándose del lugar con una buena familia y unos niños que le llamarían tía.

Encendió finalmente el cigarrillo y caminó hacia la salida ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

—Eres de la clase. — dedujo. Ella asintió y cubrió su pequeña boca para toser. Gaara expulsó el humo hacia el comedor.

—Sí. La primera vez que nos vimos te sentabas cerca de la ventana en la parte trasera.

Él la miró en espera. Ella sonrió con timidez.

—Yo me sentaba en primera fila, porque por aquel entonces llevaba gafas. Luego, Temari y tú dejasteis de venir a clases. Desde entonces, no supe nada más hasta ahora. Bueno, en realidad eso no es del todo verdad.

La cosa comenzaba a ser molesta. Se frotó el pecho y miró hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Necesitaba ese chute urgentemente. Quitarse de encima todo. Antes de que los recuerdos regresaran. Antes de que su consciente le pateara de nuevo el trasero y le recordara las muchas promesas que nunca más cumpliría.

—Te vi de refilón…— ella continuó, ajena a todo—… en el funeral de tu hermano.

Entonces todo se volvió lentamente negro. Apretó entre sus dientes el filtro y estaba ya cerca de ella cuando una mano le aferró el hombro. Se volvió en busca de la persona que le había sostenido y se sorprendió al encontrarse la verdosa mirada de su hermana.

—Gaara, es suficiente.

Por un instante estuvo a punto de empotrarla contra la pared, de gritarle que todo terminaría cuando se muriera, sin embargo, suspiró. Lanzó el cigarrillo sobre la mesa para que ambas mujeres se entretuvieran en encargarse de que la mesa no se incendiara y regresó al dormitorio.

Sasori estaba inclinado sobre el paquetito, moviéndolo entre sus dedos cuando él le lanzó el mechero.

—Hazla rápido.

(…)

Temari había pasado un miedo increíble. Pero más que por ella, por Matsuri. La chica estaba perpleja y había volcado la taza de té con el codo. Temari se afanó en recoger el líquido, la colilla y disculparse. Su hermano podía ser un demonio cuando menos lo esperaba. Y quizás era culpa suya. Temari solía marcharse los fines de semana a cualquier parte por tal de quitarse de en medio. De no tener que ver cómo su hermano se hundía por sí solo en lado oscuro de la vida.

Ya había tenido suficiente el otro día. Aun le dolía las lumbares.

—Ha sido culpa mía. — murmuró Matsuri cuando Temari secaba la mesa—. Dije algo que no debía.

Temari arqueó una ceja y recogió el trapo cuando vio suficientemente seca la mesa.

—Hablé del… funeral sin pensarlo. Seguramente él no me recuerda, pero acudí a él como uno de los tantos trabajadores de vuestra empresa.

Temari lo recordaba. Por aquel entonces, Matsuri era más delgada, con los cabellos largos, el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos para ocultar las gafas de montura que afeaban sus rasgos. Por ese motivo le había costado tanto reconocerla y hasta esa mañana en que ambas se habían encontrado en las compras del mes, no se había percatado. Temari se había disculpado por no haberse fijado más en sus compañeras de clase, así, no habría hecho el ridículo.

Aquel día, pese a los nervios, las lágrimas y la revolución que sentía en el cuerpo, recordaba haber visto a la chica rondar por entre los tantos trabajadores y portando el respectivo traje oscuro para esas ocasiones. Gaara probablemente no lo recordaba.

Su hermano había estado de pie durante largas horas frente a la tumba, soportando a sus espaldas las críticas de familiares y no. La frase más bonita que Temari recordaba le estrangulaba el corazón.

(Flashback)

_El cura dio su último discurso justo cuando el primer ensordecedor estruendo cruzó el cielo. Temari se preguntó por qué siempre tenía que llover en los funerales. Por un instante pensó que era bueno imaginarse que el cielo también lloraba, pero ni siquiera eso era un consuelo. Porque por más que el cielo llorase, su hermano no iba a regresar. Sus huesos estaban apretados en un ataúd, bajo la tierra que ahora empezaban a echar encima antes de poner la fría lápida que marcaría aquel lugar como la morada de reposo eterna del cuerpo de su hermano._

_Los cuchicheos empezaban a marcharse también a medida que la arena cubría cada vez más la fosa. Su padre se encontraba a un lado, de pie, observando fríamente como su heredero terminaba sus días en el mundo terrenal._

_Alguien levantó la voz._

—_Es una verdadera lástima. Ese chico no merecía morir. Era el mejor de los tres. Hubiera sido mejor que el pelirrojo muriera. Ese chico endemoniado que fue capaz de matar a su madre. Ahora, entierra a su hermano._

_Temari había apretado los labios mientras los hombros le temblaban. Su hermano no se inmutó. Estaba de pie frente a la tumba, sin molestarse en echarse hacia atrás. Dejando que la tierra manchara sus zapatos nuevos y parte del traje. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos pero Temari podía imaginar que mantenía los puños apretados. _

_Gaara no soltó ninguna lágrima. Su rostro frio e imperturbable, como si llevara puesta una máscara._

(Fin del flashback)

Desde entonces su hermano había mantenido esa careta en su rostro. No se inmutaba si no era cuando se volvía loco. A veces le parecía un demonio, como si llevara un monstruo en su interior. Y eso la aterraba. Eran pocas veces las que "despertaba", y cuando lo hacía, era como un caos en plena calma.

Y últimamente no le reconocía. Estaba segura de que su hermano había sido tierno. Que alguna vez se había metido bajo sus faldas por miedo. Que siempre correteaba detrás de su hermano mayor en busca de consuelo o hasta de consulta. Y cuando comenzaron el instituto, Gaara se había apoyado sumamente en él. Esperaba fervientemente que el futuro le llevara a hacer algo grande que, a ojos de su padre, fuera tan maravilloso y capaz de hacerle sentir orgulloso como su hermano.

—Gaara está en una etapa difícil, solo eso. — intentó excusarle—. Es un buen chico, te lo aseguro.

Matsuri sonrió y descartó con un movimiento de la mano.

—En realidad, no tiene que disculparse por esto. Yo soy una trabajadora más. — Sonrió y se levantó—. Y vine a su casa para incomodarle. Fue una comida deliciosa, de verdad. Pero será mejor que me marche ya.

Temari no pudo más que darle la razón. Se echó una chaqueta por encima y la acompañó hasta la misma puerta. El frio le caló hasta los huesos y se apretujó más en el abrigo mientras Matsuri levantaba una mano como despedida y prometía verla el Lunes en clases. Temari asintió y se quedó observando como la chica se marchaba.

Se alegraba de habérsela encontrado cuando compraba y haber tenido tiempo de charlar de cualquier cosa que la hiciera olvidar de su situación real. Aunque hubieran sido cosas triviales mientras comían y bebían té. Y estaba segura de que, si Gaara no lo hubiera echado todo a perder, continuaran hablando de cualquier cosa.

Se abrazó a sí misma al sentir una helada corriente de aire frio.

—Pescarás un resfriado, prima.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su primo. Sasori era irritante algunas veces y la otra gran mayor parte era imposible saber qué pensaba. A veces, parecía estar dentro de una de esas tantas marionetas que a su hermano y él le gustaban fabricar. Sasori se había quedado con la mayor parte de su hermano cuando éste falleció al llevar la pequeña empresa entre ambos. Sasori todavía estaba estudiando y por ese mismo motivo, fue Kankuro quien se cargó de casi todo.

Ahora, todo le pertenecía a él. Y Sasori era muy serio en cuanto a continuar su legado.

Esa era la única parte que le gustaba de su primo. El resto, era una completa capsula que presentía que si la abría, encontraría un fango que la atraparía y la arrastraría con él. Pese a todo, Sasori siempre había sido un buen primo mayor para Gaara. Aunque sospechaba que últimamente lo ayudaba a ir por el mal camino, en cierto modo, se alegraba de que estuviera a su lado.

—¿Y Gaara? — cuestionó frotándose los brazos.

—Le he dejado dormido.

Aquello le sorprendió. ¿Gaara durmiendo? Su hermano era el Rey de permanecer despierto. Sasori emitió una leve sonrisa, esas de las que eran escasas y solo colocaba cuando estaba siendo travieso, otorgándole un aspecto incluso más joven. A veces Temari sospechaba que fuera capaz de utilizar el mismo componente que usaba en sus marionetas consigo mismo.

El pelirrojo levantó una mano como despedida. Temari no tardó demasiado en regresar. Nada más entrar comprobó que su primo no mentía. Gaara estaba tumbado en su cama, a oscuras, con un brazo estirado y una pierna cayendo a un lado de su cama. Emitió un leve ronquido antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

Aquello realmente era una sorpresa.

(…)

Hinata miró preocupada la puerta de su habitación. Esperaba ver entrar a su padre en cualquier momento, hecho una furia o dispuesto a soltarle alguna frase que le recordara que ella estaba ahí para llevar a cabo su plan. Incluso temió que Neji entrara para echarle en cara haber estado con Naruto.

Pero es que era imposible no pensar en el rubio. Llevaba enamorada de él desde la primera vez que le viera. Cualquier cercanía, cualquier sorpresa, era algo que provocara que ella vibrara hasta el fondo de su alma.

Y aunque la situación no era la más idónea, se había sentido inmensamente feliz de que él hubiera corrido para buscarla en el hospital. Aunque su padre hubiera interrumpido su oportunidad de estar juntos unas horas más.

La puerta crujió cuando se abrió, pero no fue ni su padre ni su primo quien la atravesó. Hanabi le sonrió divertida mientras entraba y cerraba tras ella. En un instante estaba en la puerta y en el otro, estaba subida sobre la cama, dando saltitos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Le has visto?

Hinata tardó en comprender que su hermana se refería a Sasuke y no a Naruto. Había estado a punto de hablarle sobre él, pero Hanabi estaba sumamente interesada en el moreno desde que le viera tiempo atrás, cuando había acudido a su clase para llevarle algo que Hinata se había olvidado. Cuando su hermana se enteró de que estaba prometida con él Hanabi empezó a hacerse ilusiones y cada vez que tenía oportunidad, no dudaba en decirle lo interesante que le parecía su cuñado.

Si no fuera porque Hinata no deseaba que Hanabi viviera la misma experiencia que ella, le habría cambiado el puesto con gusto. Ella no quería al oscuro Sasuke. Ella amaba al brillante Naruto.

—S-sí. — respondió. Los ojos de Hanabi brillaron—. Pero no fue cómodo. Con papá su padre ahí…

—Tu suegro. — corrigió su hermana frunciendo el ceño—. He escuchado que es un hombre bueno con las mujeres. Así que te tratará bastante bien. Su mujer vive como una reina, fíjate.

—Eso no lo sabes, Hanabi. — reprendió.

—No te dejes llevar por los rumores. — atajó la pequeña tomándola de las manos—. ¡Imagínate! Ese chico tiene que ser un diez como marido. Si ha aprendido de su padre, seguro que tú también vivirás como una reina.

Hinata lo dudaba. Sasuke actuaba como si la odiara. Como si encontrarse en esa situación fuera lo más horrible del mundo. Era consciente de que no era una mujer diez, que quizás no fuera de su gusto, pero de ahí a que la despreciara como si fuera la mujer de otro al que no debía de tocar, era horrible.

Hanabi se hartó de hablar maravillas sin cesar del susodicho, desconociendo cómo era realmente el chico. Hasta ella misma se daba cuenta de que apenas conocía otro lado que no fuera el despreciable del Uchiha. Pero Hanabi lo veía todo de forma maravillosa, como en un cuento de hadas. La realidad no tenía nada que ver.

Cuando su hermana decidió que ya le había dado bastante murga por el día de hoy, se marchó. Fue entonces cuando Hinata tomó su teléfono y revisó el mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior.

_Sasuke terminará en el hospital. Cuídalo. Hiashi y Fugaku irán a verle el sábado, que es el único día en que ambos hombres encontrarán tiempo para sus tareas como progenitores. Procura estar con él._

Miró el remitente de nuevo y la palabra "desconocido" continuaba ahí. Ninguna firma, ningún aviso. Ningún nombre. Solo una dirección.

Había corrido hasta el parque con la loca idea de que Naruto pudiera estar ahí. Y estaba, cuando llegó, pero no era el herido. Si no Sasuke. Naruto cargaba a su amigo hasta un taxi. Hinata se había quedado mirando el suelo ensangrentado y se preguntó si no sería de personas horribles pensar que se sentía aliviada.

Volvió a su casa arrastrando los pies. Su mayordomo advirtió a su padre y éste ya la esperaba junto a la chimenea, con una taza de té en la mano y la mirada severa de siempre.

(Flashback)

—_Eres consciente de la hora qué es._

_Hinata asintió a la par que apretaba las manos en la bata que no había tenido cuidado de quitarse. _

—_¿Por qué, entonces?_

_Hinata tragó saliva. Había comprendido que el mejor modo de tratar con su padre desde la muerte de su hermano era siempre diciéndole la verdad._

—_Recibí un mensaje en mi móvil, advirtiéndome de que Sa-Sasuke-kun estaría herido en el parque… _

_Hiashi entrecerró los ojos._

—_Y tú has tenido que acudir._

_Hinata mordió su labio inferior y cabeceó. Por muy honrada que quisiera ser ante su padre, estaba por mentirle. Y su boca habló antes de que ella pudiera ser consciente de que lo hacía._

—_No… podía dejar de pensar que mi prometido podía estar muerto… herido de muerte o… a saber cómo._

_Hiashi dejó la taza de té sobre la repisa de la chimenea y cruzó los brazos, cubriéndolos con las amplias mangas de su kimono._

—_Ha sido demasiado temerario de tu parte. Podría haberte ocurrido cualquier cosa a ti misma… ¿Por qué no pensaste si quiera en llevarte a tu primo? Si han sido capaces de darle una paliza de ese tamaño a un chiquillo como Uchiha, imagina lo que habrían hecho contigo, Hinata. _

_Hinata negó y apretó más los dedos contra su ropa._

—_Neji-nii-chan podría haber estado en peligro._

_Su progenitor frunció el ceño de tal forma que Hinata cerró la boca con tanta fuerza que se mordió la lengua. Tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no gemir y protestar de dolor._

—_Hinata, no sabes cuánto te esfuerzas en decepcionarme. Por ese mismo motivo decidí que fueras tú, y no Hanabi, quien ocupara tu lugar. Sé que los Uchiha no son lo mejor del mundo, pero sus empresas militares sí. Está bien que te esfuerces como futura esposa, pero dedícate a conservar tu cuerpo para crear un heredero que termine absorbiendo ambas empresas y sea mejor que tú. Bastante herida estás ya._

_Estupefacta, mientras su padre abandonaba la instancia, solo pudo saborear el propio sabor metálico de su propia sangre._

(Fin del flashback)

Se llevó una mano al vientre, donde las gasas remarcaron su lugar todavía ahí. Sonrió amargamente mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama. ¿Conservar su cuerpo? ¿Por qué los adultos solo podían verles como trozos de carne que manejar a su antojo?

Estaba completamente segura que si Uchiha tenía que apartar las ropas para verla desnuda, la cara de asco que pondría sería lo que llevaría al divorcio lo más rápido posible.

Ella sería repudiada, encerrada probablemente de por vida.

Y jamás volvería a verle.

Desvió la mirada de la pared hasta la mesita de noche. La fotografía de aquel día en la piscina estaba en un cuadro. Su padre se la había permitido mantener porque Sasuke salía en ella.

Ella la conservaba porque Naruto aparecía.

(…)

Kakashi pasó página nuevamente. Aquellos historiales estaban cargados de mentiras y más mentiras. A cuál más nefasto para su clase. Cuando las sienes empezaron a dolerle dejó la carpeta a un lado. Fuera llovía y los cristales se empañaban.

Tsunade había insistido en que echara un vistazo al historial del Uchiha, especialmente. Sin embargo, con tantas mentiras no le encontraba lógica a nada. Y en tan solo tres clases no había sido capaz de comprenderles del todo. Esos chicos estaban cerrados a los adultos y no les culpaba.

Un gemido llegó a sus pies. Pakkun levantó una pata para rozarle su pierna. Kakashi le puso una mano en la cabeza como caricia y miró hacia el exterior. Estaba siendo tarde.

Se giró para levantarse con ideas de acostarse, cuando se percató de la luz encendida en el contestador. Presionó el botón y esperó. La cinta se rebobino y luego la voz tan familiar salió de él. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la mesa para sostenerse.

—Kakashi… soy yo. Sé que hace mucho tiempo ya. Pero voy a regresar. Gracias por la recomendación para Tsunade. Nos veremos pronto. … te quiero.

Se llevó una mano hasta la mandíbula. Dios santo, se había olvidado por completo de aquella recomendación. Había sido antes de que nada pasara, antes de que los de 2-b estuvieran en proyecto si quiera.

Ahora se sentía completamente ridículo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>na**

_¡Muchas gracias, antes que nada, por sus rw, follows y demás!_

_¡Gracias por hacerme crecer! Nwn_

_Bueno, sé que este capítulo parece que no tiene nada, pero tiene mucho. Muchas cosas se han desvelado, otras se han enredado. Muchas intrigas continúan. _

_¿Qué será lo que siga? _


End file.
